Lonely Match
by Cloud-Dreamer
Summary: Alternative fan fic starting from first day, Ranma & Nabiki become friends despite Akane being the fiance - minor rev of chapter 6 and added end notes
1. Prologue

_Ranma alternate fanfic_

Started - 15 October 2003 Completed – pending

Last revised - 18 June 2004 Reason – new chapter added

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.

= = = = =

**_Lonely Match _**_by Cloud Dreamer****_

= = = = =

_Author's foreword_:

This is an alternative Ranma fan fiction based off the simple question of what would be the result if circumstances had caused Nabiki to see Ranma not as a freeloader and perhaps a cash cow but as a potential ally and friend instead. Yes, this is a Nabiki – Ranma pairing.

I apologize to anyone in advance who expects this fan-fiction to ever be finished as it is an 'open-ended' story; perhaps others would just say 'pointless'. In any case it is not an adventure but rather an alternative retelling of the base Ranma story line with focus on the characters instead of the action given divergent circumstances and a few extra ideas. I'm not sure how many chapters I will do before I quit.

If this bothers you, then that is your problem. I suggest you simply don't read the story; anything else probably infringes on my right to express myself in my writings.

= = = = =

= = = = =

Prologue – A Lonely Night

= = = = =

Kasumi stretched as she smoothed out her nightgown, settling it into place. She ran an idle hand over the cover of one of the medical texts she had borrowed from Tofu and then slid the book aside for the magazine underneath it. It was a travel magazine she'd borrowed from Tofu's waiting room. She slowly turned the pages wistfully looking at scenes she was sure she'd never actually see.

Hearing a slight noise, she reluctantly closed the magazine and stepped into the hallway. Noticing the light beneath Akane's door, she softly tapped on it. Not receiving an answer, Kasumi gently opened the door and peered into the room. She smiled as she noticed her youngest sister was boyishly sprawled across her bed yet clutching a teddy bear closely at the same time.

Kasumi's smile widened as she scanned the room; she noticed the copy of 'Romeo & Juliet' on the desk with the broken blade of a shinai used as a crude bookmark. Then there was the cute dress carelessly draped over the weight set in the corner, the dumbbells crossed together for easy access but partially obscured by the 'Hello-Kitty' panties.

She sighed as she wondered at both the extremes and the confusion her sister seemed to embody. Kasumi pulled the covers over Akane, and then turned out the light before closing the door as she left to check on her other sister.

Nabiki tossed and turned, her insecurities making her sleep restless. "Mommy," she mumbled. Kasumi heard her and sat next to her, placing a comforting hand on her brow as she slept.

Kasumi smiled as she listened to Nabiki talk in her sleep. She was one of the few who knew the real reason that Nabiki was often seen chewing on a pencil or sucking a lollipop. Nabiki tended to think out loud unless she had something in her mouth or was focused on what she was doing.

"So lonely," the younger girl sighed in a faint whisper.

Kasumi could only sigh to herself as she gently kissed Nabiki on the cheek and headed off to bed as well.

Tomorrow was going to be just another day, maybe.

= = = = =

= = = = =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to clouddreamer2000yahoo.com

Main Web-page - www.geocities.com (slash) clouddreamer2000

And alternate - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

= = = = =

= = = = =


	2. Chapter One First Day

_Ranma alternate fanfic_     

Started - 15 October 2003                      Completed – pending

Last revised - 18 June 2004                   Reason – new chapter added

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.

  =   =   =   =   =

**_Lonely Match                _**_by Cloud Dreamer****_

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Chapter 1 – The first day

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki grimaced as she idly watched the somnolent girl lying on a pallet on the guest bedroom floor before her.  She almost felt a bit guilty about foisting Ranma off on her baby sister several hours earlier.  Between Akane's temper and the quirks of the aqua-transsexual before her, well, she was sure that Ranma was going to bear the brunt of Akane's temper far too often.

She was momentarily alone with the boy currently turned girl as her elder sister Kasumi had just left to start dinner and given Nabiki instructions to watch over their unexpected guest.  Nabiki moistened the cloth on the girl's forehead as she patiently waited for her to recover from injuries caused by Akane breaking a table over her head more than an hour earlier.  Nabiki hoped it wasn't a concussion that was keeping the other girl down.  Kami knows they didn't have any extra money to pay for any medical bills caused by Akane.

She sighed as she watched over the other girl.  She smiled a bit as she remembered how excited she'd been when she'd first seen Ranma.  Ok, so she'd thought that the cute redhead was a short cute guy at the time.  She idly smoothed Ranma's fiery locks where they formed bangs and wondered as she watched.

Ranma felt another's presence as she slowly awakened and cautiously masked her return to consciousness while she took stock of the situation.  Let's see, 'how? Oh, yeah; the girl with the attitude that said she wanted to be friends . . . Akane, yeah that was it.  She hadn't taken kindly to Ranma pointing out that 'she' had the better body between the two of them and had nailed her with a . . . table?  Crap, yeah that was what she barely remembered seeing out of the corner of her eye.  The girl had attacked her when Ranma's back was turned.  Miss 'I'm a martial artist'; yeah. NOT!'

Ranma softly sighed to herself being careful not to let it show.  Damn; and 'he' was engaged to her too.  It wouldn't be too bad if Akane hadn't already shown Ranma how shallow her offer to be friends was.  Not that she was ready to let on about that wistful hope.  She knew her pop and the slightest evidence of compliance and the old man would have had them married by now.

Ranma was silently startled as the girl whose voice she now recognized as being Nabiki began to idly talk to herself.  As Ranma listened he realized that the short haired girl was wrestling with recent decisions and overall family matters. 

As Nabiki rinsed out the cloth and moistened Ranma's forehead again, Ranma realized that the older girl had apparently been set to watch over Ranma and was spending the time trying to make heads or tails of the whole overall situation.  Ranma empathized with her; she was still struggling with the effects of this damn curse and she'd had it for several weeks now.  Nabiki had been exposed to it for only a couple of hours.  It was no wonder that she was wrestling with the whole situation.  If she was anything like Ranma, her whole worldview had taken a hit, big time too.  Who would have believed that magic was real?

Ranma did.  The Tendou's now did too.  Ranma stealthily peered at the other girl as she talked to herself.  It was enlightening to watch the play of emotions over her face as she animatedly muttered to herself.  This did puzzle Ranma a bit as her earlier impression of the girl was one of a cool carefully controlled exterior.  

Ranma paused and recycled that thought.  'Nope, it wasn't quite accurate.  Nabiki had been that animated when they'd first met too.  The calm cool persona had shown up only when the redhead was revealed as a girl.  Something had closed down in the short haired girl at that moment.'

Ranma got a clue as she listened. 

 Nabiki mumbled to herself as she restlessly watched and waited.  "I really, really wish today hadn't happened.  It started out with so much potential too.  Now it's the pits.  Pits might be a good term for it if Ranma eats like his father did when Kasumi served snacks earlier.  Our budget is too tight to handle two major time freeloaders by ourselves."  Nabiki sighed with stress and then continued.  "It was a shock to hear about one of us being engaged, but . . . oh, heck, I have to admit that I was really excited about finding somebody who might like me instead of Akane.  I guess that is why I wore my best kimono."

Nabiki got up and stretched.  Ranma took the chance to carefully peer at her thru nearly closed thick eyelashes.  She watched as the other girl reseated herself.  Ranma had to wonder, 'she hoped somebody might like her?  Why?  She's really pretty.  I bet she has lots of boys at her beck and call.  But . . . she did get dressed up to meet me.  She was the only one if I remember right.'  Ranma studied the other girl and her words as Nabiki resumed her monolog.

"Ranma sure was cute when I first saw him, er, her.  I guess that was the problem.  I wasn't expecting him to be cursed.  Kami, I still find it hard to believe that magic like this actually exists.  Magic, magic was something I was really hoping for though; just not this type.  I was hoping for the magic of 'love' I guess . . . silly schoolgirl stuff really."  Ranma heard a quite chuckle that had overtones of sadness.  Nabiki continued a few moments later.  She glared down at the girl faking unconscious and said, "What a trip you put me on.  Sky high hopes that plummeted to the ground in less than ninety seconds."  She sighed again and admitted; "I really guess that it's not your fault.  You didn't know anymore about the marriage stuff than we did and I'm sure you didn't want to be cursed."  She paused, "Still, what are we going to do about this whole situation.  Daddy doesn't work anymore so I have to earn the money somehow.  I think daddy is serious about this engagement, but I have to wonder about the Saotomes'.  They look really poor.  I hope this isn't some scheme to rip us off."

She got a pensive look on her face and absently studied the girl lying before her as she explored the possible ramifications of that thought silently.  Ranma eased her lashes nearly closed so she could barely see the other girl as she also thought about what Nabiki had said.

Ranma hated to admit it, but Nabiki did raise a good point.  Ranma couldn't tell you how many times she and her old man had left in the middle of the night.  Almost always Genma had connived or outright stolen something to make this action necessary.  Ranma fumed to herself, 'I hate being part of the old thief's schemes.  But what can I do.  I'm only 16, too young to get a job and my majority is still 4 years away.  Till then, my ole man can legally make a lot of decisions for me.'

It was almost as if Nabiki was reading Ranma's mind for she suddenly asked, "I wonder, do you think that's his scheme?  Ranma marries an underage Tendou girl.  He's still underage too so Genma has control over the dowry which just happens to be the house and dojo so that daddy can avoid estate taxes."  Nabiki grimaced because of a hard decision.  "I can't take the chance.  I'll just have to make sure that none of us marry Ranma until he's at least 20 or I'm sure that we can trust them."  She added softly, "Whatever it takes.  That's what I'll do to protect my family."

Ranma fumed at her words.  'Damn that old man.  Damn him for being a thief.  How dare he plan on taking advantage of them that way.  Damn him . . . wait, I'm not sure that's what he's planning.  On the other hand, it would be just like him to sell the dowry and take off leaving me and the Tendou's with nothing.  This place was pretty nice.  It could be sold for a lot; enough for the old man to live off for a long time.  I wouldn't put it past him to ditch me for the chance at his 'big one' to get set for life.  Damn him.'  Struggling to hold back tears of anger, frustration and shame, Ranma made the decision that she would cooperate with Nabiki's plans.  'Nabiki was right, whatever it took.'

Nabiki gently brushed her fingers through the red hair again and sighed, "I wonder if I made a mistake.  Ranma is a jock that's pretty obvious.  But I don't really think he's a jerk or pervert like Akane says.  He's pretty rough around the edges but then I guess nobody could blame him since he's spent his life on the road with just his father for companionship and as a role model." 

Ranma noticed Nabiki's face was pretty pensive at this point.  She snorted softly to herself, 'Role model; the old man!  Ya gotta be kidding.'  She'd wised up about him about the time she had started counting birthdays in double digits.

Nabiki's frown faded as she wistfully studied the redhead's slightly pouting face.  "Oh, Ranma, now that I think about it; you would have made me a good girlfriend and well as my first boyfriend."  She sighed yet again.  "Actually, you might have been my first friend."  There was a long pause, "Whatever it takes.  That's what I do to keep food on the table.  As a result I have no friends and I'm becoming somebody that I really don't like all that much.  But, whatever it takes is what I do."  She paused and then continued with a glimmering of tears in her eyes and voice, "It's just that I had hopes that maybe you'd be my prince coming to rescue me.  It was really dumb but I . . . I get so lonely at times."

Ranma's eyes widened slightly at this, 'it sounded like she really would have wanted to be friends unlike her sister.'  Ranma grinned slightly, 'sounds like a good deal to me.'

About that time, Nabiki caught the slight widening of the eyes and lips.  "Ranma!  How long have you been awake?" she angrily hissed.  She started to get to her feet only to have the redhead gently restrain her. 

Ranma softly answered as she sat up, "Long enough to hear things that you needed to say and that I needed to understand."

This was just sufficiently cryptic to catch Nabiki's attention and she relaxed instead of trying to get to her feet.  She cocked her head and arched an eyebrow.

Ranma nodded in understanding of the implied question.  "You're right about my ole man.  We lived on the road from hand to mouth most of the time.  He's stolen more often than I can count let alone remember.  I don't know if he would really rip your father off.  Yeah, I really don't know and that sucks.  He might so you're right to be on guard.  As for me, well, let's just say that the ONLY thing I really own is my honor.  I guard it.  I keep my promises and I don't steal ever since I realized it was wrong."  Ranma sighed sadly, "I respect my father as a martial artist but that is all." 

Ranma stood up slowly and handed Nabiki the damp cloth that was no longer on her forehead.  "It's been a long time since pop was my role model in anything, but on the other hand, I don't gotta lot other examples of how to do stuff or even talk."

As she also stood, Nabiki's frown was bordering on grim, "So he's bad news?"

Ranma sighed, "There is no situation bad enough that he can't make worse."

"What do we do?"  Nabiki asked.  "What CAN we do?"

Ranma grinned disarmingly, "Whatever it takes.  That's what you said.  I think you are right and I'll help all I can." Ranma blushed and added as an aside, "I thought you looked really nice in your kimono.  Thank you for dressing up to meet me."

Nabiki blushed slightly in return and said, "Thanks, I didn't think you noticed." Then she studied the rest of the room; hesitant to look at the redhead.  "You probably aren't going to like what happens to you and him if I have to do what I think I need to do."

She would have continued but Ranma interrupted and said; "Not a problem.  Give me some warning and let me help if I can instead of just being part of your problems."  Seeing the puzzled look on the older girl's face, Ranma continued as she held out her hand.  "After all, it's what friends do.  I'd like to be your friend."

Shocked, Nabiki could only stare between looking at the outstretched hand and the friendly eyes above them.  It was only as Ranma's grin faded and her hand started to drop that Nabiki suddenly responded.  She quickly embraced Ranma to make up for her initial hesitancy.  "Yes, yes I'll be your friend."

Ranma hesitantly returned the hug.  Of course that is when Akane walked in to check up on Ranma.  Seeing the redhead apparently molesting her sister, Akane stormed to the rescue.  "You pervert!  Get your hands off her!"

As Akane rushed toward them, fist streaking forward, Ranma, desiring to protect her new friend, gently pushed Nabiki to the floor safely out of the way.  Ranma, still emotionally smarting from Akane's friendship betrayal, continued her pivot and while lying on her back used a simple foot throw to toss the 'I'm a martial artist too' out the window.  Ranma and Nabiki ended up lying on the floor together almost face to face.  At the sound of the splash in the koi pond below them and the angry screech that followed, they grinned at each other.

"She's gonna be mad."  Ranma hazarded an opinion.

"Won't matter if she can't find you," Nabiki said with a chuckle at the end.

Nabiki rose and pulled the shorter girl to her feet and after her.  Nabiki quickly peered out the door and hurried to the end of the hall and entered another bedroom.  She stopped Ranma when she started to close the door.  "Unh, unh; don't close the door," she whispered as she placed a finger over Ranma's lips to forestall a reply.  "It would be a dead giveaway that we are here in Kasumi's room."  She gently tugged Ranma behind a changing screen near the closet and they huddled together behind it.

"Why?" whispered Ranma.  "Why are ya helping me?"  The confusion on his face was very evident.  He added almost too softly for Nabiki to hear, "Nobody has ever helped me like that before.  Not without wanting something in return."

They then heard Akane storm up the stairs and begin searching the upper part of the house.  She even briefly peered into Kasumi's room but didn't search it and thus missed finding the hiding pair.

Nabiki had started to ask for her 'fee' but the last phrase was enough for her to change her mind.  She softly answered, "We're friends, and friends help each other."  She added almost to herself, "Friends also trust each other."

A bit later, after hearing Akane go downstairs, Nabiki towed Ranma back into the guest room where all this had started.  Nabiki closed and locked the door. Then the two of them resumed their conversation.

"So what are we gonna do now?" wondered Ranma aloud.

Nabiki shrugged, she had too little information to really answer meaningfully.

Peering at Ranma's present form, Nabiki hesitantly asked, "Ranma, how much does the curse change you."  Seeing the confusion she clarified, "Is the physical change complete?  Do YOU change?  I mean is boy Ranma a different person than girl Ranma or are you the same person all the time."

Ranma started to fume as the question could be construed as questioning her 'manhood' but then she caught the curious look on her friend's face, 'Her friend.'  Ranma swallowed her pride and just answered the question.  Kami knows it was one 'he and she' had asked often enough after being cursed.  "I think the physical change is complete."  Ranma blushed and softly added, "It ain't like I'd really know for sure."

Nabiki grinned and mischievously suggested, "Well, how about the next time I bathe, you come along and we'll 'compare' and see how you 'stack' up to a real girl."

Ranma's blush was almost bright enough to read by.  Seeing a wide grin facing her, she decided to continue answering the first question instead of responding to the last suggestion.  "As far as I can tell, I'm always 'me' no matter what."

Nabiki caught the uncertainty immediately.  "As far as you can tell?" seeing the hesitantly on Ranma's face, she said; "Ranma, did you know that the 'plumbing' isn't the only change that happens when you become a girl?"

"Oh, yeah, I know that.  I mean my hair color changes, I'm suddenly shorter and the joints work just a little bit differently . . ." Ranma was cutoff as Nabiki softly interjected.

"The brain is different too.  Not to mention the hormone level is completely changed as well.  Both of those can affect behavior."  Seeing the shock on Ranma's face, Nabiki added, "Note that I said behavior, not personality.  It is possible that you would act and perceive things differently as a girl yet still be the same person."

"The brain changes too?"  There was a pause and then Ranma asked no one in general, "Does that mean that my girl side is suddenly gonna start liking guys?"

Nabiki could see the fear in the redhead's eyes.  "It's possible but not necessarily going to happen," Startled at the depths of both fear and hope suddenly visible on Ranma's face, she continued.  "Ranma, think of it this way, you have two brains.  One is the physical brain which is different for each body.  It is what helps you move that body in the way that is best for it.  It could cause you some problems because some responses are 'hardwired' into it."  She grimaced, "Unfortunately, one of those responses is that you 'might' like boys a little."  Forestalling Ranma's protests with an upraised palm, she continued; "Fortunately personality is also an important factor.  It is represented by the second brain, which is, well, for a lack of a better term, a spiritual brain.  It is the 'you' that is unchanged no matter what your gender."  She paused and then added, "Your dad is a good example of that.  His brain changes to handle the different body conformation of his animal form; yet he seems to remain the same person despite the fact that the panda brain is so much smaller than his human form."  She paused in thought and then shrugged and observed, "That really doesn't make sense, but then applying logic to magic is a sure way to start chasing your own tail."

Ranma heaved a sigh of relief, but after a moment asked; "Nabiki, you said something about hormones?"

Nabiki nodded, "Yeah, that and the different brain chemistry and structure could throw a few curve balls your way."  Seeing the confusion and curiosity on the redhead's face she continued her explanation.  "When you are in girl form you may react differently to some stimuli.  You may respond as a girl would to some situations simply because that is the way a girl's brain is made.  Some things may taste differently; you may be more prone to feeling and expressing emotions and stuff like that.  It doesn't mean you are turning into a girl or are any less a guy, it just means that your girl body responds differently than your boy's."  She paused and decided to rephrase it in a more understandable context for the young warrior.  "Ranma, think of it in this way; each of your martial arts moves has to be adjusted for the different physical size, mass and conformation of your differing forms.  A move that may be a perfect response in a given situation for your boy side may be a disaster for your girl side.  In other words you have to adjust ALL your responses for the form you have; not just your martial arts moves though."

"Oh, wow.  I hadn't thought of that."  Ranma paused in deep thought and then heaved a disgusted sigh, "That means I gotta really start practicing in my girl side or I'm gonna get hurt 'cause I won't be ready if I havta fight seriously in my girl form."

 "Ranma," she asked.  "Just how good are you in the art?"  Seeing the other girl start to swell up and bluster, she added, "Cut the crap girlfriend.  Just tell me the truth."

"GIRLFRIEND" yelped Ranma.

Both of them turned to the door as a sudden baleful presence was detected.  As Akane kicked the door in, Ranma made a grab for Nabiki and jumped with her in Ranma's arms out the window leaving a fuming Akane to glare down at them.

Nabiki was hyperventilating.  "Window . . . just jumped out the window and not even hurt."  She calmed a little and started to glare at her friend as she was set back on her feet.

Ranma nonchalantly replied, "Like you said, friends look out for each other and trust each other."  At Nabiki's incredulous expression, Ranma continued, "As far as skill in the martial arts, well, I'm one of the best of my generation.  I'm already in the 'world-class' ranking in my opinion."

"You're world-class!" echoed Nabiki and Akane in stereo; one in surprise, the other in disdainful disbelief.

As Akane vanished from the window, Nabiki softly said, "Sis is in full tantrum mode Ranma. Please don't let her take it out on you again."

Akane stormed downstairs again and Ranma once again dodged the youngest Tendou by scooping up Nabiki and jumping with her in her arms to the second story roof of their home.  Nabiki recovered quickly this time and she smirked down at her sister.  "Come on up Akane.  After all, you did say you were better so this should be a snap."

As Akane glared up at the two, Nabiki gave into an impulse and leaned over and kissed the redhead on the cheek.  "Thanks for the rescue, my princess charmingly," she husked to the now frozen boy turned girl.

"Eww!" hissed Akane.  "Nabiki, she's a girl now.  How can you kiss that pervert like that; even if it was just teasing?"

Nabiki cocked her head and said, "Ranma is a person, not a body.  No matter if Ranma is a he or she, it's always the same person; right?" she asked the redhead.

Ranma nodded and hesitantly agreed, "Yeah, I'm always me.  I mean if the curse worked any differently then my dad would be a better person when he became just a 'dumb' animal.  Trust me, it don't work that way.  Even in the panda form, he's still a lying, conniving, thieving, dishonorable . . ."

"Ranma!" yelled the sometimes pandaified old man while Kasumi looked up at Ranma disapprovingly.

"Ranma," gently remonstrated Kasumi, "you shouldn't say such things about your father."

Ranma was a bit confused, "But I wasn't even finished yet!"

Kasumi merely sighed and said, "Oh, my, well come down, it's supper time."

Ranma looked over at Nabiki and they both looked down at Akane who was popping her knuckles and waiting below them with a feral smile.  Nabiki whispered, "Ranma, I have a request."

Ranma nodded, "Don't worry; I won't let her hit you."

Nabiki lightly smacked the redhead on the back of her noggin. "She's not after me.  The favor I want is for you to NOT let her hit you.  She's been getting more and more violent because of problems in school and I'm worried that it's starting to become habitual.  For all of us, yourself especially, will you defend yourself or at least not allow yourself to become another one of her punching bags?  I don't want her to hurt you again and I don't want this to become habitual of her either."

Ranma's gaze became intense as she studied both of the Tendou girls in turn.  Finally she nodded and said in serious voice, "Ok, but I'll want more information later, agreed?"

Nabiki nodded and then leaned toward Ranma as the other girl extended her arms out to pick up Nabiki.  Gently cradling Nabiki in her arms, Ranma jumped off the second story roof.  As Akane swung a haymaker at her, Ranma crouched, swept Akane's feet with one outstretched leg and knocked her into the pond again before standing and setting Nabiki back on her feet.

Nabiki was wide-eyed, "Maybe you weren't kidding about being world-class," she breathed.  She grinned as Ranma blushed. "Don't be modest" she teased.

Ranma on the other hand just blushed a bit more and thought; 'Modest! Me? That ain't it but there's no way I'm gonna tell Nabiki just how much I liked holding her.'

The two of them wandered into the house together, Ranma briefly stopping by the kitchen to get hot water and changing into a guy before he seated himself at the dining table between Kasumi and Nabiki at the latter's urging.

Akane stormed into the house but wilted under Kasumi's disapproving gaze, both at her temper and the pond water she was dripping on the floor; again

Akane made a quick trip into the bathroom, while Kasumi fetched clean clothes for her.  Shortly thereafter, they were all gathered around the table for their first meal together.

Nabiki covertly studied both Saotomes.  The events of the past few hours were forcing the normally unflappable, mercenary girl into the realization that both of these rude males were probably destined to become 'family' to her of some sort.  She shuddered as she saw Genma eating; it wasn't a sight for the faint of heart.  She was glad that he was bracketed by Akane and her father instead of sitting next to her.  She moved her bowl a little closer to herself as she saw him eyeing it hungrily. 

She grinned as Akane's fist impacted his face shortly after Genma stole a pickle from her bowl.  Ah, yes, little sister's temper was definitely doing a slow boil this evening. 

The panda blearily held up a sign as he sat up in the pond, 'WHAT?  It was only a little speed training!'

'Now as for Ranma,' a small smile graced her pretty face as the thought came to her that 'he was trainable and it'd probably be fun to do.'  She wondered though about what his relationship with her would be.  They had already become friends.  This was much more than she'd thought would happen even in her best daydreams since her father had told her about Ranma's pending arrival.  The thought reoccurred to her that perhaps she'd made a mistake not pursuing him.  He certainly was easy on the eyes.  A faint blush briefly appeared but only Ranma noticed it and he said nothing.

Akane glared at her new fiancé and snarled, "I don't care what our fathers say.  We are NOT going to get married."  She then stomped upstairs and barely flinched when she heard her father's commentary.

 "WAAAAAAA, my daughter is getting married;" Tendou Patriarch Waterworks (TPW).

"As if I'd want anything to do with a violent chick like you," muttered Ranma.

Akane hesitated but settled for a glare at the three males before entering her room and slamming the door.

"I agree old friend, a perfect match," soothed Genma after dousing himself with the hot water offered by Kasumi, the graceful hostess always.  The flinch that flashed across Kasumi's face and body at these words was just a figment of somebody else's imagination.

"We must celebrate!" declared TPW.

"Now you're talking, where's the sake?" smirked Genma.  'Yep, old buddy Soun is still just as easy to manipulate as ever,' he thought.

Too bad he had the unfortunate habit of thinking aloud at times.  Nabiki glared at him then transferred the glare to Ranma who only sighed and shrugged as if to say, 'I told you so.'

As the two fathers reseated themselves on the far side of the room next to the liquor cabinet, Nabiki rose to her feet and hissed to Ranma, "Come."

Ranma sighed dejectedly, already envisioning another lost friendship because of his idiot father.  But he obediently rose and followed Nabiki up the stairs and into her room.

Nabiki turned to confront Ranma only to stop upon seeing the downcast expression on the boy's down turned face.  She intuitively guessed that this wasn't the first time he'd unjustly reaped a crop his father had sown.  Her anger didn't flee but it was no longer directed at her friend.  She leaned in and lightly wrapped a hug around him and confided; "I'm not mad at my friend.  He tried his best to warn me and I'm finding that I can trust him.  I like that.  I like him."  She giggled as he blushed.  Something moved inside her as she saw the look of grateful thanks appear on his face, his oh so open and honest face.

"Th . . . thanks, Nabiki.  It means a lot to me that you aren't blaming me.  I . . . I li . . . like you too.  I mean as a friend, yeah a friend," Ranma hurried clarified.

Ranma was startled as Nabiki's face froze and she glared at the door.  A finger to his lips silenced him as Nabiki strode to the door and yanked it open.  Four figures fell into the door and 4 water glasses rolled across the floor toward Ranma.

Nabiki glared at Akane, Kasumi, Soun and Genma.  In a cold tone that had an artic chill, she stated. "You owe me.  I WILL collect."

The four of them cringed and hastily removed themselves though Akane paused to glare at Ranma before Nabiki gently re-closed the door in her face.  She and Ranma then moved over toward the window.  She sat on the back corner of her bed with her legs crossed and her back leaning against the wall.  He sat opposite her at her desk in a chair next to the window.

The two of them just sat there in companionable silence for awhile.

Finally she sighed and observed, "It was pretty neat the way you jumped to the second story roof.  Theoretically that is impossible you know."

Ranma grinned, "Maybe that's an advantage of not having no book learning."  He snickered in a 'down-home country tone.'

She was caught off guard, the giggle escaped before she could help it.  The 'innocent' look on his face completed the prison break of her emotions.  She collapsed face down on her bed giggling and hiccupping as she tried to stop.

Ranma just leaned back.  He didn't think it was all that funny, but who was he to argue with his new best friend.

Eventually she got herself under control, but decided to leave the doors to her emotions open.  Oddly enough, she felt safe with someone for the first time since her mother had died.  It was a nice feeling.

"Ranma," she began, "You were joking about school weren't you?"

Ranma scratched his head nervously and glanced at the door.  "Yes and no Nabiki.  Pop always said that school and other stuff like it ain't for me 'cause it got in the way of my martial arts training."  He sighed, "Sometimes I think that if it wasn't for the truancy officers, I might not have ever attended school.  Pop almost went to jail because of that once or twice and ever since then he's been a lot better about me going to school."  He paused a moment in somewhat troubled thought, "Course it might have had something to do with what that sensei over in Kyoto said too a couple of years ago."  Seeing Nabiki's questioning look, Ranma continued.  "It was a really nice dojo, I remember pop was sneering at the diplomas the sensei had on the wall.  At least until the sensei laughed at him and said those mere pieces of paper were why he was a rich successful sensei and pop was a vagrant who was only allowed to teach relatives."  Ranma grinned, "Pop was pissed; especially since it was not only true but the sensei proved he could pound his ass in nothing flat too."  Ranma scratched his head and added, "Course, pop was still a bit hung over too."

Nabiki looked over at Ranma, "And how do you feel about school?"

Ranma grimaced, he was on the spot.  He didn't want his friend to look down on him but he wasn't willing to lie to her either.  "Same answer I guess.  Most of the time I'm bored out of my mind; I mean what does ancient history got to do with now.  How am I gonna use math to be a sensei?"  He smiled slightly, "I really do enjoy PE and shop and stuff like that."

Nabiki sighed to herself, 'yep, definitely a jock.'  Normally she didn't care about someone else's opinion but this was her friend.  "Ranma," she began as she fixed him with a glittering eye to make sure he was attentive.  "That sensei in Kyoto was correct.  Without a college degree, the best you'll ever be is somebody else's assistant or just like your father, a vagrant trusted to teach only by family sometimes."  Ranma winced but Nabiki continued.  "Ranma, tell me, do you really not see how math or writing skills will affect your ability to run a dojo?"

Ranma thought and slyly said, "All I need to know is how to count students and how many pushups they do.  Right?"

Nabiki hung her head momentarily before asking. "Are you going to teach for free?  Is someone else going to keep your student records up for you?"

Ranma sat back a bit shocked at the implications of the question.  He could already see the trap he had laid for himself with his earlier answer.

"So, let me guess," she drawled, "you're going to let your father charge the fees, manipulate the records, count the money, do the banking and maybe hope he gives you a pittance of an allowance for all your work."

Ranma grimaced, 'crap, his old man would really go for that idea.'  Ranma paused at that idea, he wondered aloud; "You don't suppose that that was part of his plan all along do you?  Do you think he intended to keep me ignorant of stuff like that so I'd have to depend on him and he'd be in control of me all my life?"

Nabiki's eyes widened considerably as Ranma realized he'd just answered his own question. 'Hell, yes his old man would do that; HAD done that to him so far.'

Ranma growled, "Ok, that does it.  I LEARN from now on."  Ranma blushed and looked down as he realized he had no idea of how to do that.

Nabiki glanced at him.  She fully concurred with his assessment of the situation and his conclusion, but his present behavior puzzled her.  "Ranma, what's wrong?"

Ranma met her eyes with embarrassment on his face.  "Well, ah;" he paused to try and get his words together as a blush appeared.  "Nabiki, I don't know how to learn school stuff."  He sighed, "Martial arts I can learn easy, but this book stuff just puts me to sleep."

Nabiki thought about what she could do.  'Did she really want to spend the time teaching this ignorant jock how to learn academics?  She didn't have a lot of free time; she'd probably have less now that she had to try and boost the income to keep them fed.'  As she watched Ranma nervously shift in his chair while he waited for her reply, another thought came to her.  'Did she want to spend time with him? YES,' she realized.  'Doing what?'  She shrugged, 'Studying was ok with her, so be it.'

"Ranma," she began, "I'll teach you how to study if you'll help me."

Ranma of course jumped to a conclusion different than what Nabiki was considering.  "Hey, that would be great."  He frowned, "I wouldn't mind teaching you some martial arts in return, but I'm not sure how well I'd do since I don't like to hit or fight girls."

"Ranma, that's not what I meant."

Ranma interrupted her at that moment.  "What else could it be, that's all I really know?  Besides," he added approvingly, "You're a natural.  You could be jumping roofs in a month, two at most."

As the silence between them extended, Ranma began to get worried, 'had he said something wrong?'  He finally glanced over at his friend only to see that Nabiki's mouth was hanging open in shock.  "Nabs?  You ok?"

A frown crossed the other girls face, "NABS?" she questioned.

Ranma grinned, "Yeah, seems to suit you somehow, it's sort of sweet but one isn't sure, yep, Nabs it is."  Ranma was sort of surprised at himself; it was just so easy to talk naturally to this girl as if he'd known her for a long time.

Nabiki sighed for the inevitability of it; she couldn't manipulate a friend, "Alright, but just in private ok?"  She'd get even just as soon as she figured out an appropriate name for him, her too. 

Ranma mused, "I wonder what the old man has planned?  I wish there was a way of finding out."

Nabiki smirked and said, "When I want to find out things like that, I investigate."  Seeing the question on his face she clarified, "Have you ever searched your father's backpack for instance, or his wallet when he's bathing or something?"

Ranma sat there stunned for a moment. 'Why hadn't I ever thought of that?'  A wide grin split his face and he casually remarked, "Be a shame to let all that sake go to waste."

Nabiki's answering grin was almost as wide.  She immediately slipped to the door and peered out.  "Good, it looks like both Akane and Kasumi are down as the lights are off in their rooms," she observed.

The two of them started downstairs, Nabiki pointed out the step to avoid so that a 'squeak' wouldn't betray their presence prematurely.

They found the two fathers passed out next to the liquor cabinet which was now nearly empty.  Both of them began to carefully search Genma, Ranma noticed the near professional skill that Nabiki exhibited.  He nodded in appreciation as it was a skill his father had attempted to impart to him but he had rebelled at theft years ago.  They retrieved his wallet and then found a hidden belt pouch carried like a money belt.  Nabiki took both but frowned as she watched Ranma begin to search Soun.  She reluctantly nodded, 'yes, this was also necessary.'

The two of them retreated to Nabiki's room and while she began to carefully and thoroughly search the contents of both wallets and the money belt, Ranma went into the guest room and retrieved his father's backpack.

Nabiki made short work of her task.  Nothing of interest had been found in either wallet but the belt pouch had contained at least one nasty surprise.  "Ranma," she hesitantly began. "What do you know about your mother?"

Ranma looked up and carelessly shrugged, "Not much, I think she died when I was really young.  I don't remember her and pop never answered any questions about her."

Nabiki looked at the contract, the partially completed postcard and the picture she'd found in Genma's pouch.  She noticed that the woman in the picture looked a lot like Ranma's cursed form. 'In fact,' she studied the photo a bit closer trying to retrieve the memory that was trying to surface in response to the image. 'She looks familiar; I wonder what her name was?  Nodoka? Ah, yes, now I remember.'

"Ranma," she hesitantly began, "I've got some good news and some bad news."  Seeing she had his attention, she handed him the photo, "This is your mother; she's still alive.  In fact she visited here about three years ago.  I don't know why but I'd guess she was searching for you and your father."  She handed him the postcard, "This is her address, I believe."

Ranma shakily took the photo and stared at it.  Finally, he found his voice and softly asked, "And the bad news . . .?"

Nabiki wordlessly handed him the seppuku contract.

Ranma's face blanched as he read and understood the document.  He stared disbelievingly at his childish handprint that signed the paper.  As his shoulders sagged in a response to a painful heart blow, Nabiki uncharacteristically moved in and gently embraced him; she pulled his face into her breasts unmindful of the contact as she knew without a doubt now that he was no pervert despite Akane's accusations.  She'd spent too many hours with him to believe otherwise.

Ranma loosely wrapped his arms about her and sighed a deep heartfelt groan as he asked, "Why does it always have to be screwed up?  Seems I'm always losing those I care for, somehow."

"Ranma, maybe it's not as it seems.  This was something over 10 years ago, maybe it was just meant to apply to your father and not you."  She hugged him a bit tighter and whispered, "Let me see if I can find her phone number and the two of us can 'investigate' the matter later.  Deal?"

Ranma nodded as he returned her hug, "Thanks girlfriend," he paused as he heard Nabiki giggle.  He blushed as he said, "That's not what I meant!  I mean you're my friend and a girl; not that you are my 'girlfriend'."

Nabiki ignored his confusion as she stepped back and asked, "Well, did you find any thing in the pack?"

Ranma shrugged and said, "Naw, I haven't looked yet.  I thought that two pairs of eyes and hands might have a better chance of finding hidden stuff than just me alone."

Nabiki nodded in appreciation of the implied compliment as she knelt beside the pack and began to empty it.  All of the contents of the pack were quickly examined and dismissed except for a flat document envelop they found in the bottom.

While Nabiki opened the envelope, Ranma continued to study the apparently empty backpack.  He was startled by Nabiki's angry hiss.

He looked over her shoulder and she began to explain.  "This," she said as she held up a booklet type report, "is a covert appraisal of the value of the Tendou property including potential buyers!  These," she gestured to several blank documents laid to one side, "are blank real estate contracts such as those used to sell said property. And THIS" she almost screamed while never raising her voice, "is a draft of a court order giving Genma control over your affairs based on your incompetence due to insanity."  She paused as she looked at a scribbled note attached to it.  "Ranma, what is the cat-fist?  This note says to show your cat-fist but to be careful to not let 'the boy' explain it."

Ranma paled as he heard this.  He softly said, "That BASTARD!  Never again will I trust him or anything else concerning him, this I swear."  He turned sad and betrayed eyes to Nabiki, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was planning this.  Perhaps it would be best if I just disappeared, that way he could never use me to hurt your family."

As he started to rise to his feet, Nabiki swiftly shifted and used a leg sweep to knock his feet out from under him.  Her face was next to his as she snarled, "Spare me the pity party and just answer the damn question."

Stunned, Ranma just sat there on his rear for a moment before he began to mechanically respond to her demand.  "When I was seven, pop came upon this 'unbeatable' technique called the ca . . . cat-fist.  It can only be taught to kids, young kids.  You first dig a big deep pit and fill it with  . . . those things.  You starve them for a couple of days before you wrap the kid in fish sausage and other stuff like it.  Toss in the kid and he either learns the ca . . . neko-fist technique or dies."  Ranma shuddered at the memories and softly added, "I was too young to be able to count high enough to tell you how many times he tossed me back in the pit, bleeding from partially healed scratches and screaming not to do it again."

Nabiki was suddenly holding him as he refused to let any tears fall.  She cried silently for his remembered torment.  Ranma finished the story; "Eventually, I went insane, turns out that that is the only way to learn the technique.  I literally became a ca . . . feline in my mind.  A feline in a boy's body, a feline with chi claws capable of shredding the steel plate door over the pit and putting my old man in the hospital for some badly needed quilting work."  Ranma sighed as he unconsciously snuggled into Nabiki's arms.  "At least so I'm told.  Truth of the matter is that I never remember what happens when I go 'ca . . . feline'."

"Go cat?"  She noticed that Ranma flinched at just hearing the word.

"Yeah, if I'm around a ca . . . one of them things, too long or can't get away, I revert into the neko-fist, a feline's mind.  I can be pretty dangerous to those I don't like I guess.  On the other hand, I'm also told that a ball of yarn will distract me too.  That makes the 'unbeatable' technique pretty useless overall since there is no real control over it."  Ranma sighed, "I come out of the technique if I can take a nap some place that I can trust.  The first time I came out of it in an old woman's lap.  She sort of reminded me of my grandmother I think."

Nabiki snarled, "Damn Genma and double damn him for even planning on using this against you like this."

Ranma shifted out of her arms, uncomfortable with her anger.  He softly said, "Nabiki, this I promise.  Never, I mean never, whatever it takes, including my death, never will I allow you or your family to be put in a position where 'Genma' can take advantage of you."

Stunned by his vow, Nabiki could only nitpick at the moment. "Ranma, why did you call your father by his name like that?"

"He's gone too far this time!" Ranma hissed.  "I will never again acknowledge that he is my father.  From now on, he is 'Genma' and nothing else."

She nodded and said, "Well, I guess we had better put all this back."

"Hold on a moment," he said.  "There is something funny about the pack and frame junction on this backpack.  It's nothing that I can see, but it just somehow feels different." 

Nabiki inspected it but couldn't tell anything.  She shrugged and handed it back to Ranma.

Ranma studied it for a moment and then sat in a lotus position with the pack in his lap.  He sat for a few minutes with his eyes closed before he opened them and began to carefully study it again. 

Nabiki saw a faint glow on the tip of his fingers as he traced the edges of the seams along the back lining of the backpack.  Suddenly a small black opening appeared.  Responding instantly, Nabiki reached in, grabbed hold on whatever was in there and yanked it out.  Both of them were stunned to see a full sized leather briefcase sitting on the floor before them. 

"What the hell just happened?" sibilantly hissed Nabiki with just a little bit of fear.

Ranma shook his head in disbelief, "Somehow Genma was able to make a 'magical' pocket on the backpack frame that is a lot larger than the frame itself."

Nabiki studied Ranma a moment before carefully asking, "And how did you open it?"

Ranma scratched his head, "Don't know how I opened it.  I can just barely sense it and I sure as heck don't have any idea on how to make it."  He paused and said, "Wonder what's in the case that's so important that Genma went to all this trouble to hide it?" Ranma reached over and opened the case up and they both blankly stared at the carefully organized teaching scrolls that appeared before them.

Ranma took the first, glanced at it and handed it to Nabiki with the comment; "Anything goes basic moves, learned it by the time I was 6."  Nabiki glanced at it and returned it to its slot.

Ranma similarly disposed of the next four in line as well.  At the sixth scroll, he paused and studied it for long moments before admitting.  "A lot of this is new stuff."  He quickly glanced through the remaining 8 scrolls before hissing, "It's all new stuff after that.  The damned old man has been holding out on me."

"THIS! This," he gestured to the briefcase, "is my true inheritance."  He pulled out the final two scrolls again and pointed to the line that indicated the creator of the techniques, "As far as I can see with just a quick look, not only were these two scrolls made by 'Genma' but they seem to be the most dangerous of all the techniques shown.  Not really the most powerful, but most dangerous in that they are designed to kill instead of just defeat."

Ranma angrily slammed the lid shut again.  He fumed before he asked Nabiki, "Nabiki do you have any place we can hide this?  It's mine, both as my inheritance and my due because of all the crap he's pulled in my life."

Nabiki thought for a few moments.  This was not a casual request; Ranma was asking for help in hiding something from a master thief.  "Let me think on it Ranma.  The best way to hide it is to not let him realize that it's gone.  You go ahead and put the rest of pack back the way it was while I make copies of these other documents before I return them."

Ranma had to wait while she scanned the documents in the envelope into her computer before he could start repacking.  Meanwhile, he decided to look over some of the unknown scrolls a bit more.  Four of them he noticed, had markings on them that indicated that they were the property of someone called 'Happosai'.  He shrugged internally, as far as he was concerned, 'if Happosai ever showed up looking for them, it was Genma's problem, not his.'

As Nabiki was finishing up, he placed the briefcase under her bed temporarily. He watched with interest as she skillfully used her computer.  Seeing his interest she promised, "I'll teach you about all this later, right now is not the time."

Ranma nodded and as soon as she was done, he hurriedly repacked the rest of the backpack and placed it back in the guest room.  Nabiki was also briefly gone to replace the wallets and belt pouch. 

The two tiredly met in the hall.  They briefly smiled wanly at each other and then entered their own rooms to try and get some sleep.

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to clouddreamer2000yahoo.com

Main Web-page - www.geocities.com (slash) clouddreamer2000

And alternate  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =


	3. Chapter Two Financial Planning

_Ranma alternate fanfic_     

Started - 15 October 2003                      Completed – pending

Last revised - 18 June 2004                   Reason – new chapter added

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.

  =   =   =   =   =

**_Lonely Match                _**_by Cloud Dreamer****_

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Chapter two – Financial planning

  =   =   =   =   =

A wash of chillingly cold water brought Ranma back to wakefulness the next morning.  Akane smirked, "Ranma, it's late.  Get moving or you'll miss breakfast."  With that she turned and strode out of the guest room casually shoving the door broken yesterday further out of her way.

Ranma grimaced as she shivered.  She picked up her wet futon and carried it outside to hopefully dry before evening.  Seeing Akane's smirk, Ranma recalled Nabiki's request from yesterday.  She walked over to Akane and casually upended a glass of cold juice over her head.  Akane screeched and blindly swung but before she could connect, Ranma had her pinned on her belly, her flying fist painfully jammed behind her back.

Ranma hissed, "Next time you waken me like that, I'll put you back in your bed and toss you and your bed into the pond."

"Oh, my, Ranma, that's not a very nice thing to do," observed Kasumi blindly.

Ranma calmly replied as she released Akane, "Let's just say that I don't appreciate the way she treats a guest and call it even so far."

Tears streaming down her face, Akane screamed, "I'll never forgive you.  I'll die before I marry you, you . . . you bastard!"

"So," drawled a sleepy Nabiki, "little sister can dish it out but not take it.  Some honorable martial artist you are."

Akane was too shocked to glare but Kasumi did it for her, well, sort of.  Surprisingly to all, Nabiki just ignored her elder sister and sat down next to Ranma.  "I saw the mess that Akane made in your room.  I'm guessing that she not only decided you deserved it but it was your fault somehow too?" She paused and added, "Just like her walking in on you in the bath yesterday was 'your' fault instead of hers."

Actually that was just what Akane was just about to scream, but the way Nabiki said it brought home the point that Ranma really hadn't done anything wrong at first.  Akane glanced at the bedding hung up to dry and decided that maybe she didn't want to risk wet bedding for herself.  Kami knows how long it would take for her mattress to dry.  Ranma had certainly demonstrated that he (or she in this case) was more than willing to painfully show that she would not tolerate her tantrums.

Genma and Soun painfully roused themselves from enjoying their hangovers and groggily made their way to the table together.  Genma muttered, "Boy, treat your fiancé better.  You disgrace me with your behavior.  Oh, yeah, you start school today too."

"Yeah, I figured that part out already.  Got any supplies for me?" Ranma surly replied.

While smothering a yawn, Nabiki wordlessly pointed out the new satchel over by the outside shoes and Ranma nodded in understanding.

After a quick breakfast, each of the younger teens quickly bathed and dressed for school.  Ranma, in his normal red and black garb, was walking to one side of his friend Nabiki while Akane glared at him from the other side of her sister.

"We are not getting married you know!" hissed the youngest Tendou.

Ranma shortly replied, "We've already been through this yesterday and this morning as well.  I happen to completely agree with you.  I'd rather be dead than married to you."

This short brutal response did not set well with the 'princess of Furinkan High School'.  She was rejecting him, how dare he reject her!  She was about to say something more when she snickered instead as Ranma suddenly became a she when an old woman tossing water on her sidewalk hit him instead.

"Great," sighed Ranma, "just great.  Now what do I do?"

Nabiki grimaced as the reality of the 'water magnet' part of Ranma's curse was suddenly forced onto her.  She paused, a hand on the shoulder of Akane and Ranma, bringing their attention to her as they also stopped.

She sighed, 'this was not going to be pleasant'.  "You know, this curse is going to be a problem for all of us."

"What do you mean Nabiki?"  With a grin Akane asked, "How is 'her' curse going to be a problem for me."

"And just what is everyone going to say about you when it's revealed to you are engaged to Ranma?  Hummm," responded Nabiki.  "Unless the curse can be hidden, those lesbian rumors about you are going to start up again."

"Nabiki," growled Ranma, "there is no way that my curse can be hidden.  Trust me, the damn magic refuses to let me alone.  I've seen water almost seem to flow up hill to get to me; I've seen new pipes break so that I can be sprayed.  It ain't gonna be possible to hide the curse."

Ranma and Akane both stepped back as a wide Cheshire type grin spread across Nabiki's face, "If Ranma-chan goes to school, there will not be any need to explain the fiancé mess to anyone.  Both of your secrets will be protected."  Nabiki paused and added with a hungry smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "On the other hand, I could sell the information about both of you and really make a killing."  Her eyes glazed over a bit as she thought of the potential monetary benefits.

Akane and Ranma stepped back further as their faces' blanched in tandem while they considered their options.  Ranma was the first to speak, sort of.  "NO! No, there is no way that I'm going to school as a girl.  I'd, I'd, I'd rather marry the damn tomboy instead."

Hearing these words put a malevolent smile on Akane's lips.  "Ahhh, poor little thing; can't handle being a girl. Goes to show that being a guy is easy, but being a girl is more than the 'great world class martial artist' can handle."  She smirked, "That means you can never completely beat me because I'm already doing something that is beyond your ability everyday."

Ranma blushed with anger, little did she know it but Akane was pushing all the 'right' buttons on the feisty redhead.  "All right; that's enough!  If you can do it, then I can be a girl too." She paused as some of Nabiki's words began to catch up to her, "and besides, Nabiki is right.  If I go to school as a girl, then I have a better chance of hiding my curse from everyone."  Ranma was looking a little sick at the thought though at the moment.

Akane blanched, and almost shrieked, "What?  Ranma really go to school as a girl, maybe 'she' really is a pervert!" Akane fumed, "besides I don't want to have anything to do with him or her since he won't take me seriously as a martial artist either."

"I dare the both of you to do this," said Nabiki mischievously; profit momentarily taking a backseat to her secret vice, 'stirring up trouble'. Seeing the confusion on their faces, she explained, elaborating further as the ideas came to her on the fly, "I dare the two of you to train the other to become your peer. Akane, I dare you to train Ranma as a girl.  Ranma, I dare you to train Akane as a martial artist.  I dare the two of you to accept this challenge to learn from the other."

Akane smirked, 'oh, this was great!  Thank you, thank you big sister, I knew you'd come through for me.  We will humiliate this jerk and he'll be forced to take me seriously as a martial artist too' she thought to herself.  Aloud she said "I'm in and I promise that I won't back out or back down from the challenge."  She paused a moment, "Nabiki, what are YOU putting up since you are the one making this challenge."

Nabiki started, her sister wasn't supposed to be that sharp, at least not until much, much later.  Seeing the two of them eye her, she wondered what incentive she could offer.  What desire, need or wish did the two of them have in common?  A whimsical idea came to her and she acted on it without giving it a second thought.  "If the two of you manage to do this for the remainder of the school year, specifically, Ranma teaching you and Ranma going to school as a girl and that means Akane that you don't betray Ranma's curse as well; then I will not charge Ranma for help like I usually do others, I also agree to not sell the news of your betrothal and I will agree switch it to me at the end of the school year."  Nabiki got an evil grin on her face, "And if either of you cheats, both suffer, one loses, both lose.  The penalty is that you get married to each other within three days of losing that way."

Akane grabbed her sister's hand and quickly shook it to seal the deal, "DONE, as far as I can see, he, I mean she is all yours."  She chortled, "Perfect, I get rid of him; I get training too and fem-boy suffers big time."

"Ah, eep, well, oh my;" stuttered Ranma.  She was seriously wondering if Nabiki really was her friend at the moment.  But at the same time a part of her was eager to respond to the challenge, after all, Ranma Saotome never loses!  Ranma grinned, 'It was time to show them what he was made of.' 

"Yer on.  I'll show you that I can be the best damn . . . girl?"  Foot in mouth just met brain and 'kick started' it.  "Oh shit," he muttered.  Ranma looked at the wide grins on the Tendou sisters' faces, and thought, 'I'm dead, there is no way they will let this go, unless.'  Ranma sighed theatrically, "Ok, I'll do it.  But I think we are all going to regret it.  However, I have a specific condition that is not negotiable."  He smirked at Nabiki, "Nabiki also gets training, if it's good for one Tendou sister then it's good enough for another."  He glared at Akane, "You accepted my training as part of this challenge, which means 'I' am your sensei and you'll treat me that way or the whole challenge is off."  Ranma added, "I also suggest that no one tell the old men or else they'll interfere."  Ranma hoped that he read Akane right and she'd reject the whole thing because of this; or maybe Nabiki would seeing how busy she said she was.

'Yeah, right, I'll sensei him.  First wrong move and it's 'Kapowie-to-the-moon' and that will end that part,' thought Akane.  Aloud she said, "I agree."

Nabiki sighed, 'I really, really didn't want to do this.  I already had enough to do, still.'  She glared at Ranma and curtly nodded her head in agreement.

Akane was relishing the look of distress on Ranma's face.  At least until Nabiki made an off-hand remark.  "Well, that's settled then.  So Akane, you'll show Ranma where the PE change room and all of the girl's bathroom's are?"

Akane and Ranma blanched and then blushed in tandem.  Akane nodded and woodenly started off to school with Ranma and Nabiki following.

As they neared the school, Akane suddenly came alive, picked up speed and raced ahead of them into the school grounds.  Shortly thereafter, sounds of conflict ensued.

Nabiki took Ranma-chan's hand and pulled her along so that she didn't have a chance to rubberneck or more importantly, get involved.  She whispered to the other girl, "I'll fill you in on this later tonight."

Ranma was standing at the front of the room as Akane came rushing into the room just beating the tardy bell.  Ranma had already 'straightened out' the paper work by simply claiming that her old man was so desperate for an heir that he kept trying to claim her as his 'son' when it wasn't so.  The teacher really didn't care one way or the other and merely penciled in the correction.

Akane dejectedly volunteered to be Ranma's 'guide' for the day as she had already more or less agreed to do that earlier when Nabiki asked her.

At lunch that day, the three agreed to start the martial arts training on Saturday, which gave Nabiki a few days to help Ranma catch up in her classes.

Ranma and Akane were on opposite teams during softball that first day in PE; Ranma's team trounced the other team due to her blazing pitches and a perfect batting average.  Even tossing the ball six feet above her head didn't help as the redhead simply jumped into the air and slammed it over the fence, again.  After school, Akane got her revenge by personally stopping by the uniform store and picking up some girl's PE clothes for Ranma; a surprise gift for tomorrow.

Shortly after arriving home, Ranma was pulled into intense training by his father.  Ranma was not in the mood for it and taking advantage of already being in girl form, she used her faster speed to hit specific nerve clusters in the old man's body that put him out for the evening.  These attacks were mentioned in one of the scrolls that Ranma had scanned last night.  After changing back, he then gleefully ate Genma's supper too.

After supper Nabiki pulled Ranma into her room and she started to teach him how to study.

It was hard going until Nabiki in frustration said "Ranma, how can you NOT learn this.  I saw you learn most of one of those scrolls last night just by reading it over ONCE and then doing it.  Learning is learning, you just use the same methods and techniques to learn martial arts as you do for school work."

Ranma looked puzzled, "Why didn't you say so before Nabs, or did you want me to teach you the art by boring you to death?"

"D'oh," Nabiki couldn't help it, it just came out.  She wasn't prepared for Ranma's response though.

He giggled a little bit before catching himself.

Nabiki glared at him; she kept her eyes fixed on him as she got off the bed and stalked to the desk.  Placing her body between him and the desk, she fumbled behind her on the desk for a half glass of water she'd been sipping hours earlier.  She put her nose to his face, "Ranma," she snarled to the now silent and confused boy sitting in the chair.  "Guys, don't giggle."  She poured the water over his head and giggled, "Girls giggle."

She dodged Ranma's lunge and grabbed a pillow off her bed.  For no reason that she could fathom at the moment, she bounced on the bed before nailing the redhead with the pillow right between the eyes from the backside of her head.  Since the blow was a full overhead swing delivered full force with her legs split while in midair, two things happened.  She ended up doing a midair flip, her early martial arts training coming to the fore and enabling her to land on her feet.  Ranma on the other hand was propelled into the wall above the bed face first and ended up half lying on the bed trying to figure out what had just happened.

Ranma rolled over on the bed and partially sat up just as Nabiki spun to face her.  They looked at each other a half moment before both broke out into giggles.  Nabiki sat down beside Ranma and said, "So this is what it's like to have a friend, a girlfriend," she added shyly.

Ranma just groaned; she couldn't contest the idea now that it had time to grow on her.  There was no denying the facts, they were friends, and she was a girl just now, so they were girlfriends at the moment.  "So, 'Lisa', what did I say that started all this?" she asked.  Ranma had only seen a couple of episodes, but the similarity between Homer and Genma had burned it into her mind.

Nabiki thought for a moment, "Well, 'Bart', as near as I can tell; when I said I wanted you to learn school work like you did your art, you jumped to the conclusion that I wanted to learn martial arts in a boring manner." 

"Red," she hesitated and then confessed, "I don't think I can spare the time to learn the art.  It's really putting a strain on my time just to study with you.  I use my extra time to earn money for the family.  Red, I'm worried about finances.  Our budget is very tight." 

"Nabs? Red?" asked a slightly shocked Ranma.

"Red," Nabiki confirmed with a nod and then blushed for her family's foibles as she explained, "Dad hasn't taught much these past years since mother died.  He's just too emotional to teach beginning students anymore.  Every once in awhile, he takes on a few advanced students who are willing to deal with his emotional swings in order to learn from him but those are becoming rare now days, the last was almost a year ago.  I've had to fill in the gap in the family income."  She began to restlessly pace her room.

Seeing the questioning look in the redhead's eyes she clarified.  "The school won't allow me to work, but I sell information, loan out 'emergency' money at high interest and I take bets on sporting events and . . ."  she paused, this was not going to be fun to admit, but she'd long ago learned that honesty was necessary to trust; "I even do some blackmail.  Nothing heartless or dangerous, just some sort of retribution for some of the more stupid things that happen at school."

Ranma was silent for a moment as she digested this confession.  She nodded in understanding as some earlier comments now made more sense now that some of the context was defined.  "Whatever it takes," Ranma repeated.  She looked into her girlfriend's eyes and smiled reassuringly, "That's what you meant when you said 'whatever it takes' yesterday.  You'll put your own needs and honor secondary to protecting your family."

A short curt nod was all that Nabiki could manage in the face of this complete acceptance.  The glimmering of tears in her eyes spoke of another need though.

Ranma may have been ignorant and clueless but she was not unintelligent.  Thrice Nabiki had initiated brief hugs yesterday to convey comfort and acceptance toward her.  Ranma rose from the bed and slowly stepped toward the other girl, her arms half raised in uncertain invitation.

Nabiki gratefully fell into a hug and sighed deeply.  "I didn't realize just how much I was missing before I had a girlfriend," she whispered.

"What do we do about Genma?" Ranma softly asked.

Nabiki thought a while as she slowly released the hug and began to pace.  She finally said, "As far as I can see, we need to minimize his impact on this family.  That means either convincing him to leave," she paused to glance over at Ranma only to see her reluctantly nodding.  "Or we get him involved in earning his own keep so that he has less time to 'screw over' any body in this family."  At this point she put an arm about the redhead's shoulder and said, "As far as I'm concerned that does include you."  She grinned, "Honestly, I don't see any way to run him off other than some threat involving your mother and I'm not willing to risk your neck by doing that other than as a bluff."

Nabiki grimaced and added, "I don't know what we are going to do about this marriage idea though.  On the other hand I know that there is no way it can happen until you are at least 20." 

Ranma nodded, she'd come to the same conclusion, not that 'he' was ready to get married yet anyway and most definitely not to Akane.

The two of them spent the rest of their waking moments that evening talking and brainstorming about ideas on how to resolve the money problem.  Sometime that evening they fell asleep leaning up against each other while sitting side by side on the bed, their backs to the wall.

  =   =   =   =   =

Of course the two of them were found that way the next morning.  After the initial fuss, they were all gathered around the dining room table for breakfast.

"WAAAAAA" From the TPW, "My middle daughter is sleeping with another girl and stealing her sister's fiancé too.  Now the schools will never be joined."

"It ain't like that," snarled Ranma.

"Oh, my, that doesn't seem very seemly," primly noted Kasumi.

'Chuckle, snicker,' "Nabiki, that sure was a short school year," observed Akane some what ambiguously; though she did pause to glare at Ranma and hiss "Pervert!"

Nabiki snarled, "We fell asleep trying to find a way to finance this family.  I find it rather odd that Ranma is the only person willing to help me keep the rest of you fed."

The silence was almost total.

"The school," started Nabiki as she began her verbal offense, "won't allow Ranma, Akane or me to work.  Ranma and Akane aren't licensed to teach the art so that is out.  That means that either Kasumi has to get a job as a 'stripper' or the old men have to get off their arses and either get jobs or start teaching again."  Nabiki deliberately made Kasumi's job as unpalatable as possible.  It also emphasized the point that just 'any' job wouldn't do to bring in the necessary income. Not that she really wanted Kasumi to have to get a job in any case.

Nabiki sighed, "I'm doing all that I can at present unless I want to risk attracting 'official' attention."  She glared at Genma, "Of course, putting 'you' on a diet will be the first cost savings measure we take."

Nabiki blinked, she wasn't sure she'd seen Genma move, but there was now a panda in the back yard playing with a tire and a sign in the ground that stated; 'Panda's DON'T work or diet.'

Nabiki grinned.  The panda shivered at the sheer malevolence conveyed in the 'friendly' gesture.  "That works for me."  She brought out several sheets of paper; "In fact, there are several options regarding pandas.  The first is to just rent you to the zoo."  Her grin widened a bit as her eyes took an icy glitter, "It would be for the 'breeding' program but I'm sure that 'Auntie Nodoka' wouldn't mind since she hasn't seen you in 10 years anyway."

The panda froze in shock at both the idea and learning that Nabiki knew about Nodoka.

"On the other hand," she drawled, "how about a job that involves cake?"

Genma was suddenly there, his head steaming from the tea he'd just dumped on his head.  It was bobbing rapidly up and down as he demonstrated the 'crouch of the wild tiger'.

"No, not the zoo or a diet; no, anything but that!  I'll do whatever you want, I promise . . . the boy and . . . (and so it went on and on until Nabiki finally poured water over his head to shut him up.)

Nabiki shuffled through the pieces of paper she had brought down with her from her room until she found the drawing that Ranma had made for her.  It was an unexpected skill that the young artist had reluctantly revealed.  She glanced at it to make sure it was the one she wanted and then handed it to Kasumi.

Kasumi glanced at it.  It seemed to be draft of a poster advertising a trained panda and clown for children's parties.  She noticed that her own name was given on it as both the contact and coordinator.  She took a second look at the clown and began to giggle despite the look of disapproval she somehow forced on her face.

Akane on the other hand had no such mixed feelings.  She stared at the drawing and promptly collapsed in laughter.  Soun was puzzled to hear her mumble "Weepy the clown, oh, it fits.  Kami but my ribs hurt, AHHH, weepy the clown and his dancing panda. Kami, we're going to be rich or maybe have to move to hide our shame or maybe both.  Ahh, oh, oh, ah my," she sighed finally.

The two master's looked confused, Genma poured Soun's hot tea over his own head as Soun finally asked, "Weepy the clown?"

Kasumi wordlessly handed her father the advertisement draft and both he and Genma silently studied the drawing and the offered entertainment.  In one joint motion, they turned to Nabiki and said, "NO."

Nabiki grinned, and said, "Then here is what is going to happen instead."  She pointed at Genma and hissed, "You are going on a diet." 

"Kasumi," Nabiki said, "You owe me; and what I want in return is for you to enforce the diet on lardo here."

"Oh, my, I really shouldn't," She paused at the hard light in her younger sister's eyes; it was one that only appeared when both the situation and she were serious.  She sighed and nodded as she said, "Alright I'll do my part."

Nabiki turned a fake smile toward her father, momentarily ignoring the stunned Genma.  "Daddy, Akane really needs to practice her cooking if she is to marry Ranma and join the schools.  We've got a great idea on how you can help her.  Since you remember how momma cooked better than we do, we want Akane to be Genma's and your personal chef for every meal so that you can help her to become as good a cook as mother was."  She clapped her hands together in a semblance of joy.  "Isn't that great?  She can even make a bento for your lunches!"

Soun was too terrified to break down in tears at the moment.  With a shaking hand he picked up the paper again and showed it to Genma, "You know; this might work.  We both would get out of the house."

"Get some good tasting treats," interjected Genma.

"And we could use the opportunity to show off our martial arts instead of just dancing," enthused Soun.  He paused and added softly so only Genma could hear, "You know, we've done a lot worse than this in the past because of the master."

Genma shuddered at the reminder.  "And perhaps we could even advertise the dojo," suggested Genma.

Kasumi smiled at her middle sister, she mouthed, 'well played.'  Aloud she said, "I'll do my part, but I'll be a little short on time . . ."

Nabiki smiled, true compassion in her eyes for her older sister, "Got it covered, sis, come see me later this evening."

The younger teens then got ready for school and headed off.  Nothing of any real significance happened at school that day other than Ranma immediately acquiring an instant hate for bloomers while also earning a reputation as a tomboy when her boxers were revealed while changing for PE.  Ranma grimaced when she saw the panties that were with the bloomers and tee-shirt Akane handed her, but she reluctantly put them on since she saw no way to wear the boxers instead.  The sports bra, well, that on the other hand, she tossed back on top of her street clothing instead of wearing it.  Well, that lasted until the PE coach sent her back for it.  No way was Ranma prepared to argue with her in front of the whole class.

On the positive side, at least from Akane's viewpoint; she was pleased to note that Ranma didn't stare at the other girls and genuinely seemed embarrassed to be in the same room with other girls as they changed.  A 'win-win' from Akane's point of view even if she was careful to change so that Ranma couldn't see her.

On the way home, Akane was teasing Ranma about the whole incident when Nabiki asked, "How about the uniform issue?  I expected to hear about that fairly soon.  I mean we could probably have gotten the school to give Ranma an exemption based on the curse but that would mean revealing it."

Ranma sighed, "Yeah, you're right, I got called into the office at noon and was told I needed to be in uniform by next Monday or else."  Ranma groused under her breathe but still audibly to the other two.  "Ain't no way in hell I'm gonna wear a dress."  She paused and then added softly, "Not that it matters as pop and me ain't got no money to get uniforms anyway."

Akane of course jumped right on it. "Oh, so you are conceding the challenge just because I can wear a dress and you can't?"

"Knock it off, Akane," ordered Nabiki.  "This isn't a part of the challenge.  Ranma has to consider the impact of 'him' appearing in a dress if hot water finds this cute redhead at the wrong time."  She paused and added, "Or a bra for that matter."  She snickered a little, "I'll bet she just loves the cold showers she has to take after PE."

Ranma sighed with relief that somebody else was sticking up for him. "Yeah! What Nabiki said, I mean . . . unh, nope."

Akane looked nonplussed for a moment before suggesting, "You know, maybe we could ask Dr. Tofu for help."

Nabiki nodded and led the way. 

Ranma tugged at Nabiki's sleeve and whispered, "Nabs, how are we going to do this without telling him about the curse?"

"Simple," Nabiki replied, "we explain and demonstrate the curse and then ask for his help."  Seeing the building defiance on the redhead's face, she explained, "Red, Tofu is a doctor.  If he ends up treating you, then he's going to need this information and the sooner the better."

After a moment's thought, Ranma hesitantly nodded.

Tofu was very understanding of the situation even though he was surprised to encounter something that his training had suggested was only a myth.  He agreed to FAX a medical exemption to the school to ensure that Ranma did not have to wear a uniform.  They had discussed the idea of Ranma wearing a male uniform but discarded that idea since it would have to be oversize and hard to explain why she could wear one uniform but not the other.

After changing, Ranma mused as was walking home with the two sisters, "I wonder if the note covers 'bloomers', I mean they are technically a uniform."

Akane snickered as she enviously looked upward at Ranma on the fence, "Yeah, let's see you wing that logic past our PE teacher."  She chuckled, "I noticed you lost your argument with her about wearing the sports bra."

Ranma shuddered.  He hadn't mentioned it but the girl's PE teacher strongly reminded him of an Amazon he'd briefly seen . . . oh, yeah; Dowel was her name.  Ranma remembered hearing it as Shampoo had knocked the larger woman off the challenge log before their own fight.  Both Dowel and the PE coach were big husky mannish looking women that Ranma was half scared of.  I mean, what was he to do if they ever 'liked' him?

Ranma hurriedly changed the subject, "Akane, why do ya face all those guys every morning?"

"Huh?" Responded Akane, "I told you what Kuno said and."

"Naw," Ranma cut her off as he started walking on the sidewalk between the sisters, "That's not what I'm asking.  I'm asking why do ya let them dictate terms to ya.  There is nothing honorable about any part of that whole 'fight'; not the terms somebody else dictated without your consent or the fact that it's ya against all of them at once and that ya have no say in it at all."  The redhead paused and clarified, "I'm asking why do ya let them force you into a meaningless and dishonorable fight?  Why not just avoid it?"

Akane frowned and said, "Because they ambush me by the gates.  I can't get past them without fighting, even if I wanted too."

"So avoid the gates," was Ranma's terse reply.

"How?" asked both Tendou sisters in unison.

"Like this," Ranma said as she jumped over the tall stone fence next to them and then back again.  "Ya already use your chi somewhat in your fighting, I'll teach yahow to focus it in your legs and ya should have no problem jumping over the school fence anywhere ya want in just a few days."

Akane smiled at the thought she might actually get to class without a fight, "Thanks, Ranma."

The next several days followed the same pattern.  Genma would rouse Ranma at dawn for training and Ranma would ruthlessly pound him.  The noise would wake the rest of the Tendou household while Kasumi ignored it and continued with breakfast preparations.

Soun would start his day, Nabiki would grumble about missing sleep and Akane just shrugged and went jogging.  Once Genma was out, Ranma would quickly bathe and dress for the day. 

Ranma always started the day as a guy; the little old lady never missed him on his way to school though.  Between school and the mischievousness of the younger Tendou girls, Ranma spent a lot of time as a girl; neither he nor his father were particularly happy about that but Ranma dealt with it as best he or she could and tried not to let it get him down.

Akane and Ranma were at best marginally civil to each other unless her hair trigger temper was aroused though she was learning to control it now.  She still considered him a jerk and suspected he was a pervert even though the mounting evidence to the contrary was forcing itself on her.

At Nabiki's request, Ranma didn't tease or taunt Akane unless it was during training.  Nabiki figured that Akane needed a chance to be around Ranma without her emotions being pureed every ten minutes by the socially inept pseudo girl.

Breakfast on Friday was slightly different.  "Daddy, Mr. Saotome;" announced Kasumi, "I have good news.  This evening and twice on Saturday and Sunday, I have contracted for you two to appear at children's birthday parties."  She clapped her hands together in excitement, "It sounds like we will have so much fun.  It's been ages since I've been to a child's birthday party."  She looked pensive and asked, "The two of you do have an act put together don't you?"  She frowned slightly at their stunned expressions.  At least until Ranma offered a suggestion.

"Why don't the pair of you do a paired kata from our school; one that shows both defense and offense?" suggested Ranma.

"That would work," chimed in Nabiki, "after all, it's something that both of you should already know and it would advertise the school too."

Genma sighed for the inevitability of it (he had been privileged to taste Akane's cooking yesterday) and said, "Old friend, I think we don't have much choice; but they do have a good idea."

Soun nodded and suggested, "Perhaps we should practice at bit this morning?"

Genma nodded while all the girls smiled slightly to themselves unseen by the others.

That evening Kasumi walked into the house bubbling with excitement from the first 'party'.  She paused when she noticed that the kitchen was clean.  She remembered that she'd not had time that evening to clean up after supper.  She noticed that the dining room was unexpectedly clean as well.  She peered into the bathroom and was unnerved to notice nothing in arrears.  She paused as she noticed the plate of brownies on the dining table.

Soun and Genma were so tired that both of them simply plopped into their bedding, not even bothering to change.  Neither of them could tell you how many miles of 'piggy-back' rides the two of them had been forced into.

Kasumi uncertainty knocked on Nabiki's door; but was unprepared for Nabiki to suddenly pull her into the room.

"So," asked Nabiki, "how did it go?"

A broad smile graced Kasumi's face, "Oh it was wonderful!  I had such a good time and the children just adored the whole show."  She grinned and handed over a check to Nabiki, "Here, this should help the finances."

Nabiki took the check and sighed with relief, "Thanks sis, this does help a lot.  I don't know how we'd get along without you."

Nabiki noticed that Kasumi's smile had faded a bit at her words. "Sis, did I say something wrong?"

Startled, Kasumi suddenly smiled disarmingly, "Oh my, no, nothing is wrong."  She gradually wilted as Nabiki simply watched her with her un-winking glaze.  Her smile faded, and she confessed, "Do you really need me anymore?"  Seeing Nabiki's confusion, she clarified, "When I came home, I noticed that the kitchen, dining room and bathroom were all clean.  Do any of you really need me anymore?"

Nabiki smiled and leaned in to embrace her older sister.  "You were helping the family and this family returned the favor.  Akane cleaned the bathroom, I did the dining room and Ranma took care of the kitchen."  She chuckled as she added, "Ranma even decided to make brownies."  Nabiki picked one from the plate on her desk and handed it to her sister.

Kasumi hesitantly took a bite and then smiled at the flavor.  "It's good!"

Nabiki chuckled, "Just don't tease him about it.  Mr. Saotome thinks cooking is unmanly even if he made Ranma do all the cooking on their trip so he's a bit reluctant to show his skill."

Kasumi chuckled as well and said, "Alright.  Nabiki, when you first suggested this whole idea, I was a bit frightened of it; and when you told me that first evening that you'd see that I didn't get overloaded; well, I was still pretty apprehensive."  She smiled as she hugged Nabiki, "Thank you, I had a good time and now that I know I don't have to worry about the chores it's even better.  Thank you for this gift to me."

Nabiki hugged Kasumi back and teasingly said, "Who knows, maybe you'll even meet some cute guys."

"Riiigghhttt!" responded Kasumi.  "And with daddy right there too, what do you think what might happen?"

Laughing, Nabiki replied, "Well, either a 'demon-head' or an engagement; perhaps both?"

"Oh, my!"

The half day of Saturday school was over and Nabiki was really not looking forward to the rest of the day.  Well, until the three schoolgirls walked into the house together and saw their fathers in costume for the first time. 

Ranma-chan was staring at her father; ok, she could understand the collar for his panda form, but a 'ruffled' collar and a pointed clown hat?  Nabiki and Akane just stared for a few moments at the painted 'bags' under their father's eyes, they took in the faded and patched gi.  In fact there seemed to be patches on top of patches in some places.  Suddenly the two sisters fell into each others arms supporting the other as they helplessly giggled and tried to remain standing.

Kasumi grinned and ushered the two father's out of the house, "Come on, we don't want to be late and walking there will be good advertising."

As the two hesitated, Akane took a hand, 'a reluctant hand' since she had finally admitted to a certain problem. "Oh, no; please wait. I was going to cook for you two tonight."

"Yee Haw, Giddy up!" The clown 'cowboy' set spurs to his steed and lardo hauled ass.

Nabiki grinned slightly as she noticed that the back of her father's gi proudly advertised the Tendou dojo.

Kasumi looked down the street at the retreating dust cloud as Soun rode Genma out of sight; she grinned her thanks and said, "Thanks little sister.  That sure got them moving."  Kasumi hugged Akane and whispered, "You'll get better eventually, just have faith and keep practicing under supervision."

Akane painfully grinned back, "Thanks Kasumi.  I don't know whether to be mad or glad that Ranma dared me to taste my own cooking, but it was an eye opener."

Kasumi just smiled over her shoulder as she hurriedly left.

  =   =   =   =   =  

That afternoon, Ranma was about to start his first martial arts class with Nabiki and Akane when he noticed the glass of water in Akane's hand.  Before he could ask, Nabiki said, "Ranma, since there are no guys in this class and since you also need the practice, Akane and I think you should teach us in your girl form."

Ranma paused, his first thought was 'NO, hell no!' but he had to admit that Nabiki had made two valid points.  He grimaced and nodded to Akane who gleefully dowsed him.

Ranma had thought about how to do this and finally decided that he'd treat both Nabiki and Akane as peers in the art who were coming to him for instruction instead of merely as students; after all, they were all of the same school and had all started learning it at an early age even if the two Tendou girls had not studied as seriously as he.  In Nabiki's case, she had mostly stopped studying the art after her mother's death but she did have a lot of talent for it he could tell.  Perhaps she even had more than Akane; he would see.

Ranma sat and pulled out the first scroll of the Saotome School that she'd taken earlier from her father's training case.  She motioned to the other two girls to sit on either side of her as she began to unroll it.  "Rather than teach you blindly, I've decided to have you read through what I expect you to learn.  This is stuff that I learned by the time I was six so you might already know it, but it is a start and will help me gauge where you are in your skills."

Ranma glanced at Akane and cautioned her, "Akane, we can't let my old man know that I have the school's scrolls or he'll take them from me." He grimaced and added angrily, "He's trying to make sure that I'm dependant on him even for knowledge in our own school."

Akane was about to protest when Nabiki intervened, "Akane, he is NOT to be trusted!" She glanced at Ranma, "Ranma, tell my sister about the cat-fist . . ." seeing the redhead flinch, she changed her mind and told Akane about it herself.

"He did that to you?" Seeing Ranma nod, Akane glowered a bit and then said, "Alright, I'll help you keep it a secret."  She paused and then wondered almost idly, "I wonder if daddy has a set of scrolls too?"

Nabiki thought about it before saying, "Don't know, but I'll see about finding out."  She looked at the other two girls and added, "It would make joining the schools easier," she teased.

The other two girls glowered at each other and then simultaneously stated, "NO, I'm not marrying . . ." they both trailed off to stare at each other.

Nabiki reassured them both; "Don't worry about it.  There are vital reasons why none of us are getting married while we're underage."

The other two sighed in relief and resumed the lesson.

Two hours later, Ranma was gently massaging the quivering muscles of an exhausted Nabiki while Akane was glowering and keeping an eye on her to make sure that Ranma didn't take advantage of her sister.  Ranma began her critique of the lesson. "I'm glad that both of you know most of these techniques, but your mastery of them needs more work.  Next time we will work on the next scroll in the series."  He paused, "Nabiki, I think this is about the limit of your present training, am I right?"

Nabiki nodded and Ranma continued, "Akane, I can tell your skill level is higher than this, but your temper hampers your use of your skills even at this low level."  He sighed, "Akane, martial arts is all about control of self.  If you don't master this issue, all you will be is a trained bully instead of a martial artist."

Akane snarled and swung at Ranma.  She, on the other hand once again caught the incoming fist and jerked it up behind the angry girl.  Not saying a word, Ranma frog marched the fuming and yelling girl into the pond.

Akane glared up at Ranma who was standing at the edge of the pool studying her.  Before she could say anything, Ranma sternly yet softly said, "Either lose the temper or I will refuse to teach you; I will not allow you to disgrace the school that way."  Leaving the now stunned girl, Ranma turned about and went into the dojo to help Nabiki to the bathroom to soak.

Akane slipped a few times on the soft bottom of the pond as she got out of it.  She was a bit surprised at Ranma's attitude; he really did seem like a sensei for a few moments there.  She grimaced as she admitted that he certainly had the skill to back it up.

Ranma deposited Nabiki on one of the washing stools and was about to leave so she could disrobe and wash, when Nabiki grabbed her and said, "Where do you think you are going?  You and I have a 'show & tell' about whether you are a real girl scheduled.  Or did you forget?"

Ranma froze in place but managed to stutter, "I thought you were just teasing me Nabs."

Nabiki grinned, "I was."  She waited for Ranma's sigh of relief and added, "Then."  Seeing the confusion on her face, Nabiki explained, "Red, you shower with other girls every day at school, bathing with me shouldn't be that big a deal and since I'm responsible for that situation, it seems only fair that it also happen to me."

Ranma hesitantly edged toward the door, "But they don't know and anyway the furo is hot and . . ."

Nabiki cut her off with a wave of her hand and said, "Red, I've been thinking about this for another reason."  She sighed, she really wished she could have talked Kasumi into this but the older girl was not the one who was Ranma's friend.  "Red, you haven't been a girl that long, about three weeks I think?"

Seeing Ranma nod, Nabiki reluctantly continued, "Red, there are things about girls' bodies that you don't know; things that your mother or an older sister or an aunt or somebody would have taught you if you'd been born a girl."  She looked Ranma in the eyes and emphasized, "Red, this is important, these are things you need to know."

About this time Akane barged in but before she could scream about perverts, Nabiki cut her off by asking, "Akane, thank you for barging in unannounced.  Could you get me examples of feminine hygiene and sanitary supplies please?  I need to teach Ranma and give her the 'talk'," she paused and asked, "That is unless you'd rather do it?"

Akane blanched, mumbled an apology and quickly left the room.  She quickly returned with the requested teaching aids.  As she started to sit down to enjoy the show, Nabiki told her, "Ranma deserves to have some privacy.  If you want to stay, then you get to give the lesson and I'll leave."

As Nabiki started to rise, Akane put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "But why, 'Biki?"

Nabiki, grimaced at the childhood name, "Because this is a girl thing and 'she' deserves to have our respect in this matter just because of that fact."

Akane thought back to when Kasumi have given her the 'talk' and reluctantly began to see what Nabiki meant.  She started to leave and said, "Well, ok, but I'll be waiting to help you if he, I mean she tries anything perverted."

Ranma, needless to say, was both confused and apprehensive by this point.

After Akane left the room, Nabiki rose and wedged the door closed with a short piece of broom handle she'd placed there for the purpose of providing a makeshift lock some years back.  She then began to disrobe to Ranma's growing discomfort.

"Nabs," Ranma swallowed and continued, "what are ya doing?"

"Several things," Nabiki, smiled wanly and explained, "Red, first, I need a soak, two, we need to be sure you really are a girl.  And last, if you really are a girl then there is some information that you will need for your health and future safety."  She added, "Girlfriend, you need to be undressed for this as well."

Ranma dithered for a few moments, but then realized that Nabiki hadn't steered her wrong yet.  With a reluctant sigh, she began to undress as well.

  =   =   =   =   =  

Ranma shuddered in his futon that evening.  He was convinced that he was really a girl when he transformed and Nabiki had provided 'her' with a graphic 'hands-on' lesson on what being a girl meant.  Nabiki had required that Ranma examine Nabiki's entire body just so that Ranma would know what her own looked like.  Nabiki had asked if she could examine Ranma's sex and Ranma had reluctantly agreed.  Ranma didn't expect Nabiki to gently push a finger up 'there'; it was all Ranma could do to not cling to the ceiling in response. 

Nabiki had only nodded and said, "Seems real enough."  She had then sat leaning against the wall with her legs somewhat spread and motioned Ranma over.  She had then proceeded to point out, name and give the function of each part of her own body and sex to Ranma.  As part of the lesson Nabiki explained the use and the reason for the 'supplies' that Akane had brought in.

She ended the lesson with the admonition, "Ranma, be careful with your girl form.  Just because you are really a guy and a martial artist doesn't mean that someone won't take advantage of you in a moment of weakness.  You could end up raped and you could get pregnant too."

Ranma had sat back and shivered, Nabiki had hugged the quivering girl for a few moments before finishing her bath and leaving Ranma to bathe alone.

  =   =   =   =   =  

As Ranma had predicted, it only took the weekend for Akane to master jumping over walls, well if they weren't more than about three meters.  Nabiki was also rapidly recovering her earlier training.

Akane, Nabiki and Ranma began to fall into a new routine; instead of walking to school together, Nabiki and Ranma would go early so that Nabiki could take care of business while Ranma scouted a bit. 

Akane had purchased a pair of 'toy' walkie-talkie's and Ranma used one of them to report on the disposition of the 'enemy'.  Based on Ranma's observations, Akane would pick a spot to jump over the school's outer wall and make her way unnoticed into her classroom.  The first three days, the boys had been frustrated and Kuno incensed. Then it became a game with Ranma's part unknown to the boys.  Nabiki, on the other hand, was making a killing on these new uncertainties of the morning fight.  Seems nobody believed Akane would chose to or could successfully avoid fighting the morning mob.

Ranma kept to Nabiki's shadow after being warned that pounding on Kuno would only cause him to obsess over her.  Not that Ranma was scared, but 'she' really hated the idea of any guy hitting on her.  Better safe than really, really sorry was her motto in this case.

Ranma had initially had a difficult time with the boys in her class, but in less than an hour had adopted Akane's exchange rate of 'one-kapowie' per 'each-embarrassing-question' which rapidly established control over the problem.  She still didn't know how to handle requests for dates very well though.  She was tempted to pound the offenders but Nabiki had pointed out to her one evening that the boys were only acting normally toward a cute girl and unless Ranma wanted to either reveal his curse or be considered a lesbian, then 'she' needed to deal socially instead of physically with the situation.

Ranma's response had been unexpected, "Lesbian?"

Nabiki had sighed and explained, "Ranma, a lesbian is a girl who is into other girls like a boy would be."

Ranma had blushed thus confirming at least a modicum of sex-ed knowledge before he had confessed, "But Nabiki, I DO like girls when I'm a girl!"

Akane had ended up snorting half her soft drink and almost drowned in her giggles while watching Nabiki repeatedly pound her own head onto the dining room table while muttering 'd'oh' over and over.

After school they would go to the dojo and work on their homework together.  Having taken the classes already, Nabiki helped them more than the reverse.  On the other hand, Nabiki noticed that she was doing better in her own classes just from the extra background study that was involved.

Ranma's gradually evolving scholarship did have an unexpected affect on him; he now had so many options about what he could say, that he actually had to sort through them a bit before he spoke so he was making a lot fewer of the 'foot-in-mouth' mistakes than he used to do.

All three shared learning techniques with each other; interestingly enough, all three had developed their own mnemonic methods.  As an occasional break from the school work, they would review the Saotome school scroll that they were presently studying.  Nabiki kept it in her school satchel as there was less chance of Genma snooping there.

Before dinner, a now late dinner at Ranma's suggestion, the three would then change into workout clothes and begin to teach their bodies what the scroll described. Of course, in Ranma's case it was review as she taught the two Tendou girls.  At this point of their studying, it was not uncommon for Soun and Genma to enter the dojo and critique them so they carefully kept the scroll hidden and relied on their memories to master the lesson instead.  Akane spent more time in mediation than the other two but the results were starting to show as she began to master her temper and was developing some sense and understanding of her own ki.  Besides, this allowed Nabiki additional time to try and catch up on that day's lesson.

Surprisingly, both Soun and Genma would occasionally actually teach them something; though they had to suffer through chauvinistic comments of both masters; Soun about how 'his babies were too precious' and Genma about how 'girls couldn't learn the art'.  Both were not happy that Ranma was doing the teaching while in girl form either but did not dare challenge Nabiki once she said it was the way she wanted it and that Ranma's girl form needed the practice in any case.

The first time the fathers saw Ranma discipline Akane almost resulted in Ranma being assaulted by both of them.  The verbal abuse had ended when Akane had nailed them both with a spinning sidekick; blasting both fathers through the open dojo doors and into the pond.  "HE's my sensei!" she had almost screamed into her father's face.  Tears running down her face she had softly added, "Unlike you, he does seem to care about my training."

Both fathers' were strangely quiet the next time it happened, though Nabiki thought she saw them nodding in reluctant acceptance.

On those evenings that Kasumi and the fathers had an entertainment appointment, the high school students also spent time after dinner helping with the house at first.  Later on, they helped a little on the other nights as well.  It seemed the right thing to do to them and it gave them each some time to talk to Kasumi as well.  Oddly enough, an unexpected sense of camaraderie was developing between the four teens as a result.

The only unaddressed issue was Ranma's mother.  Nabiki had tried contacting her but the phone was in 'vacation' mode and she couldn't even leave a message.

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to clouddreamer2000yahoo.com

Main Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) clouddreamer2000

And alternate  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =


	4. Chapter Three Explanations

_Ranma alternate fanfic_     

Started - 15 October 2003                      Completed – pending

Last revised - 18 June 2004                   Reason – new chapter added

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.

  =   =   =   =   =

**_Lonely Match                _**_by Cloud Dreamer****_

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Chapter Three – Explanations

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki was grumpy.  Ok, so she didn't appreciate being woken up early by the Saotomes in a pitched battle on a Sunday, or any other day for that matter but Sunday's were the only day she could possibly sleep late, plus she was irritated at Ranma.  'She' had been grumpy at everything last night and the martial arts training had been something to suffer through instead of enjoy as she was beginning to do.  Her musings were cut short as she heard Ranma-chan shriek.

Somehow she made it to the bathroom door just in front of everybody else despite being upstairs and in bed at the time.

She heard Ranma sobbing quietly, "no, no, not me, how can this be, I'm a guy, guy's don't have periods, no, no . . . no."  She blanched and held out her arms blocking everybody else.  Kasumi had been the only other person close enough to hear Ranma's words but before she could say anything, Nabiki quietly assured her, "It's ok Kasumi, I gave her the 'talk' about a week ago, now I just need to walk her through it."

Kasumi nodded and ushered everybody else away. 

Nabiki took a deep breath, grabbed the necessary items and quietly entered.

Ranma was despondently sitting on a washing stool; the water slightly pink around her feet.  She started when Nabiki gently hugged her and she almost gagged at what she saw in Nabiki's hands.  "No, no, not gonna do it.  All I gotta do is change and it's done with."

With that she suddenly slid out of Nabiki's arms and into the hot furo.  His sigh of relief echoed in the room.  Nabiki was flabbergasted and thought to herself, 'wow, there are times that I sure wish 'I' could have done that.  I wonder why it didn't occur to me that that was all it took for Ranma to solve that problem.  Well, as long as he isn't a she, I guess it works.  Unh oh.'

She grinned as she looked over Ranma, who immediately blushed as he realized he was naked in the bathroom with Nabiki wearing only a thin nightgown.  Nabiki was grinning because she realized he actually lived up to all of his name. 'Oh, my!' She sighed.  "Ranma, tomorrow is a school day, and that means these," she gestured with what she held in her hands, "are going to be needed by you."

"NO, I'll, I'll just go to school as a guy or I won't go at all!" Ranma panted hyperventilating with tension.

"Ranma," soothed Nabiki, "every girl in the world goes through this from about age 10 to maybe 50 or so.  Are you saying that you can't cope with something that is normal for a girl for most of her life?"  Seeing his face cloud up in argument, she added, "Yes, I know it's gross, it sucks, it hurts and it's icky.  Yes, but it is also normal and if you can't or won't cope with it then you lose the challenge at this point."

Ranma was silent as he mulled over Nabiki's words while he did what he could to protect what little modesty he had left before his friend.

He slowly nodded, but clarified, "Alright, but I'm staying a guy as much as I can these next few days."  She heard him grumble, "Damn curse, at least changing into a guy lets me avoid part of it."

Nabiki stretched and began taking off her nightclothes.

Ranma panicked and yelped, "Nabiki, what are you doing?"

"Taking a bath?" she added with a slight leer, "Stud."

Ranma gulped, 'stud?' He was beginning to regret coming up with 'Nabs.'  He shakily retorted, "But I'm in here!"

"Furo's big enough for both of us Stud, besides, we're friends and almost family;" Nabiki answered as she quickly washed herself and slid into the furo.

Ranma didn't know how to answer so he shied way from the girl that he had to admit was probably the prettiest of the Tendou sisters in his opinion.

"So talk to me," she said as she relaxed.

Ranma sighed and after a few moments softly said, "Thanks Nabs.  I'm glad you took the time to give me a warning of this last week.  I think I might have totally panicked otherwise."  Seeing her faintly amused expression, he had to grin slightly and add, "instead of just partially like this morning." 

The two of them talked a few moments more, catching up on their plans before being interrupted by Akane pounding on the door.  "Hey, come on, other people want to take a bath too."

Ranma got out of the tub, not bothering to hide himself at this point.  He dried off and then wrapped a towel about his waist before exiting to go get dressed in his room.  A few minutes later Akane entered; a puzzled look on her face as she saw Nabiki already in the furo.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ryouga glared at the sign the boy in his grasp had pointed out to him.  He turned back to him and almost snarled, "Where is Ranma Saotome?"  The boy pointed as they heard a girl call out, "Ranma, wait for me."

Ryouga dropped the boy and rushed off in the direction he heard the girl hollering.  He rushed by the redhead and yelled his battle cry, "Die, Ranma Saotome, for making my life hell, you will pay!"

"But," Ranma-chan stood there and watched the boy disappear in the distance; "I'm Ranma. Oh, well.  Come on Akane."

Nabiki came up and asked, "Ranma who was that and how are you doing today?"

"Don't know," sighed Ranma.  "He looks vaguely familiar.  As for the 'other stuff', well, I guess I'm doing all right."  Ranma looked apologetically over at Akane, "You were right, being a girl is a whole lot harder than being a guy."

Akane blushed at what it took to get Ranma to admit that.  She grinned crookedly, "Come on you two; let's get some ice cream, my treat."

As they sat together slowly eating their ice cream, Nabiki noticed that Ranma was studying a piece of paper.  She looked over the redhead's shoulder and determined that it was a chi technique.  "What are you working on Ranma?"

Ranma looked up and said, "I copied this technique out of one of the advanced scrolls.  It's how Genma hid the scrolls in the first place."  She shook her head in frustration, "I'm having trouble mastering it.  It even says that girls have a special affinity for it but not even that seems to help me right now."

"Special affinity?" chimed both Tendous.

"Yeah, something about 'hammer-space' or something like that," Ranma answered.

Akane blushed and said, "Actually, I know a little about that, sort of anyway."

"Huh?"

"What my little sister means," answered Nabiki, "is that she can do the technique when she is furious but she has no idea 'how' she does it."

That evening the three girls studied 'hammer-space' but were not making much headway until Nabiki began goading Akane's temper while Ranma studied the younger girl.  When Akane finally lost it and reached for her hammer, Ranma nodded, seeing the folding of the chi lines and finally making sense of the descriptions given. She also grabbed the hammer just before it impacted Nabiki.

"Both of you apologize," was the sisters' sensei terse demand.

"Akane," Nabiki hesitantly said, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you to use your technique.  I didn't mean any of it."

"Oh, Nabiki," sobbed Akane as she hugged her sister, "Sensei's right, I've got to work on mastering my temper. I could have really hurt you.  That was wrong."

The two Tendous looked over at their sensei.  Surprisingly Ranma was ignoring them and had seemed to fall into a meditative trance instead.  Slowly the redhead nodded and then reached behind her to pull out a small hammer.  A broad grin illuminated her face.

She grinned at her students, "Well, ready to learn how to control it?"

By the end of practice that day, all three girls could manipulate hammer-space not only to access their 'hammer' but could use it as storage space as well to a very limited extent.

Ranma tried using it when male but didn't quite make it work at first.  Seems the chi patterns of the body were sufficiently different between the sexes that the exact same technique wouldn't work.  But he was sure he'd solve the differences since they were actually described, though vaguely, in the scroll.

A few days later after Ranma had managed to fold space in male form and the three of them had done a few experiments, Ranma made a decision. That evening, in Nabiki's room, Ranma-chan looked at the leather case that they had been storing under Nabiki's bed and then studied the room.  She finally looked at Nabiki and said, "If it's alright with you Nabs, I'd like to fold a spot in your room to store the case."

"Won't he detect it?" asked Nabiki.

"Naw," responded Ranma. "You and Akane could see each other's and my space-folds when I was a girl.  And while you each could open your sister's folded space, I couldn't open yours and you couldn't open mine. On the other hand, when I was a guy, I couldn't see your folded space and you couldn't see mine unless it was one I made while I was a girl.  In fact, I could barely see any space that I folded while in the opposite sex and I think the only reason I can is because I'm the same person." Ranma hesitated a moment before continuing; "It's apparent that because fold-space operates primarily off the dominate yin or yang of a person, only someone of the same sex can see another's folded space.  In addition, only a close relative of the same sex can open another's folded spaces."

She paused and said, "From that, I think that Genma will neither see nor be able to open any fold space I make as a girl while he could both see and open any spaces I fold in my male form.  Just like I could see and open the one he made."

Nabiki nodded at his logic and thought about it before she agreed.  She looked about her room and finally pointed to an empty space on the wall between her and Akane's room that had a small table below it. "I think that that spot would be a good one."  She grinned and added, "Red."

Ranma sighed but then nodded as she carefully began to fold space on the surface of the wall while Nabiki held the case, prepared to push it into the fold when Ranma said she was ready.  Shortly thereafter, Ranma and Nabiki grinned, they had managed to hide something from Genma, the master thief.

  =   =   =   =   =

It was finally another weekend and for once, Ranma had some free time since there was no school this particular Saturday.  Between the studying to make up for years of lost class time, fighting with the old man, helping with the house so as to carry his share of the load and teaching Nabiki and Akane; Ranma really had very little free time anymore.  Plus he was really craving some 'guy' time since he invariably spent most of his waking moments in girl form it seemed.

Ranma was at one of the local parks in an isolated area working out some of the advanced moves he'd been studying from the scrolls he'd 'liberated' from 'Genma'.  He was so deeply engrossed in his activity that he noticed little happening around him.

"Die, Ranma Saotome!" was all the warning he had of Ryouga's attack.

The shrapnel from the blast crater caused by the umbrella drew blood from Ranma's cheek as he dodged the other boy's series of attacks.  "Who the hell are you, you honorless bastard to attack without warning?"

"You're the honorless bastard, Ranma!" yelled Ryouga.  He paused, "What do you mean, you don't recognize me?  Because of you, I've seen hell."

Dealing with Akane and her temper during training had taught Ranma how NOT to deal with someone with that problem.  Don't tease, it only makes it worse.  Put down hard and fast before they hurt somebody else was always a good idea.  Ranma relaxed into a deceptive stance, sure enough Ryouga charged believing that his foe was both unprepared and taunting him.

Ranma used his enhanced speed to duck behind the charging boy and deftly strike several points that would render him insensate for the rest of the day.

Of course, it couldn't be that simple, Ryouga's charging body crashed headlong into a water fountain as he collapsed.  Ranma-chan glared at where her foe had fallen.  Startled, she noticed the clothes were empty; well except for a small black piglet that was dizzily shaking its snout trying to shake off the effects of Ranma's defense. Apparently changing forms also changed the effects of Shiatsu point attacks.  'Something to remember' thought Ranma to herself.

Not seeing its foe anywhere, the piglet grunted and began to drag its backpack away from the spraying water.  Ranma watched with interest as the piglet deftly opened the pack, retrieved and lit the camp stove and then sat the filled kettle on it.

Just as the piglet was about to tip the hot kettle over on itself, Ranma reached out and intercepted the falling kettle and poured it over herself.  The piglet froze on seeing its foe 'steal' his hot water.  With a squeal, he attacked, but Ranma picked the piglet out of the air and stuffed him into the backpack.  Ranma then quickly turned off the stove, packed everything else including the wet clothes back inside on top of the piglet.  Ranma hoisted the backpack and carrying the still hot stove, set off homeward.

Nabiki looked up with interest as Ranma jumped over the back wall carrying a large backpack.  The rest of the family also gathered around as Ranma set the pack down and began to unpack it.

When Ranma pulled out the piglet, Akane let out a cry of outrage and seized the piglet from his hands, "Ranma! How could you be so cruel to such a cute animal?"  The piglet fainted in a fountain of blood as it realized just 'where' he was being cradled.  Akane noticed the blood, "Ewww, it stained my blouse."  She fixed an angry eye on Ranma who ignored her as he searched the pack for some sort of identification.

"Ranma," Akane snarled, her recently dormant temper surfacing, "I'm waiting for an explanation."

Puzzled, Ranma paused then flippantly answered, "You ain't my mother.  So why do I have to answer to you?"

"Jerk!" She snarled, "I want to know why you injured this sweet little pig?"

"He ain't really a pig, he's a cursed guy. He attacked me, then when I knocked him out; he collapsed on top of a fountain and destroyed it.  The resulting water spray activated my curse and his."  Ranma paused as he finally found a wallet; he opened it and read, "Ryouga Hibiki?"

"Cursed?" Akane hesitantly glanced at the piglet what was beginning to snuggle into her bosom as he slowly returned to consciousness; she quickly held him out at arms length and then carefully placed him on the floor before dumping some fresh tea over the confused piglet.

"Pervert!" Akane screeched as she got a full frontal before the hapless fellow fainted from shock again.  Her mallet passed harmlessly over his head as he collapsed out of its path.  Before she could bring it around for another try, Kasumi was in the way as she spread a blanket over the naked boy.

Frustrated, Akane just 'humpfed' and resolved to 'educate' the pervert later.

Meanwhile, Ranma had replaced everything back in the pack except the dirty clothes which Kasumi had deftly snagged and was already sorting for the laundry.  He sat there trying to recall where he'd known this fellow from before.  He glanced again at the photo and noticed it was an ID badge for a boy's school Ranma had attended last year.  That provided the key.

"Hey Genma," Ranma hollered, "remember that guy that challenged me last year; the one that we waited to show for three days before you dragged me off to hit the training spots in China?"  He gestured to the blanket, "Well, it looks like he finally showed up; only a half year late."

"You bastard, you broke a man-to-man promise and ducked out on a duel!" Ryouga snarled as he sat up while carefully wrapping the blanket about himself.  "I've seen hell because of you!" he continued.

Still sitting, Nabiki pivoted on her rear and brought her hand around in a full-armed slap that rocked the angry boy to his bare posterior.  "One, there are ladies present, so watch your mouth.  Two, you were the one that was late so blaming him merely proves you are dishonorable.  Three, Ranma's my friend and nobody insults my friends; got that?" snarled Nabiki almost into his face.

Intimidated by the presence of a cute girl almost within kissing range, Ryouga could only helplessly nod frantically.

Ranma sighed as he realized that Kasumi had taken 'all' the clothes.  He walked upstairs and shortly returned with a change of his clothes that he dropped into the other boy's lap, "Here, you'll have to wear these clothes of mine until Kasumi finishes washing yours."  Seeing the mulish stubbornness start to set in on Ryouga's face, Ranma chuckled, "That is, unless you'd rather be naked among these three pretty girls until your clothes are dry this evening?"

Ryouga blushed and clasped the proffered clothing to himself desperately.  Carefully holding the blanket about him, he cautiously made his way into the bathroom that Ranma pointed out to him.

An hour later, finally sighing in disbelief despite his memories, Ranma entered the bathroom and led the frustrated boy back into the dining room. "Man, I can't believe you got lost in the bathroom for an hour!"

"Shut up!" snarled Ryouga as he took a half hearted swing at the other boy's head.  Ranma casually dodged but otherwise ignored it.

"So Ryouga," asked Nabiki, "how'd you end up cursed?"

Ryouga hesitated, but mindful of what Nabiki had said earlier, decided against starting off with his now almost standard tirade about Ranma.  "After Ra . . . well, after I missed the duel, I followed Ranma for my revenge for him slighting my honor by not waiting for me.  I followed him all the way to that place and then this redheaded girl knocked me into the pools while she was chasing a panda."  Everyone else nervously looked at Genma and Ranma but didn't say anything for the moment.  Ranma decided it would be better to take care of this issue later since he didn't see any way of really apologizing just now.

"Uh, hun;" softly said Nabiki; "Ranma told us a little bit about you.  I think I see how it is.  You are special and 'regular' rules concerning honor and responsibility don't apply to you."  She hissed and added, "Let me guess, nothing is your fault, it's always somebody else's fault?"

Ryouga unconsciously scooted back a half step from where he was sitting at the table.  He swallowed nervously, somehow claiming that 'it was Ranma's fault' at this point would only be validating her observation; he couldn't do that!  "Well, he knew my problems with finding places.  I mean he used to help me get to school and back home, he should have waited another day!"

Several eyebrows rose at this point; but Ranma was the first to speak.  "I wanted to wait, but Genma disagreed; he knocked me out and hauled me off over his shoulder."

"He helped you?" asked Akane; "But doesn't that mean he was your friend?"

His focused world view under attack, Ryouga dithered and finally admitted; "Well, we aren't really friends, rivals would be a better term."  A sad look crossed his face, "I don't really have any friends and he teased me too much to be considered a friend of mine."

A look of shame passed over Ranma's face at those words.  "Sorry, guy; teasing is just how I pass the time with other people.  I don't mean nothing by it."

Ryouga glared at him until interrupted by Kasumi.  "Would you like to eat with us?"  She smiled winsomely, "Have you really been traveling since last year?  What about your parents; don't they miss you?"

Ryouga froze in place as he realized he was being addressed by an angel.

Ranma came to his rescue, "Remember what I told you about his directional curse while he was in the bathroom?" Seeing the lack of understanding on the others' faces, Ranma clarified, "It's a family curse; Ryouga has a hard time finding his home and often times his father is lost too.  Fortunately his mother doesn't seem to have it but I'd guess that it's been awhile since Ryouga's seen his family."

"Oh my," said a shocked Kasumi, "How awful."  She paused and asked, "Ranma, you said you used to lead him home?"  Seeing Ranma nod, she continued, "Do you think you could do that again this evening?  His mother must be so worried!"

Ranma hesitated briefly before nodding, "Sure thing Kasumi, I kinda know what it's like not to see your mother like that."  Seeing the pain pass briefly over the faces of the Tendou sisters, he gently slapped himself in the forehead and whispered, 'd'oh' (Nabiki had finished corrupting him with tapes of her favorite American show).  Aloud he said, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to remind you of your mother."  He grimaced as they all winced again.

Surprisingly it was Akane who answered, "It's all right Ranma, it's not your fault and truth to be told, I really wouldn't mind talking about her."  She sighed wistfully, "I wish my family would talk about her to me, it's the only way that I can get to know who she was.  I was so little when she died that I only have the barest of memories of her."

The sadness of her voice even silenced the TPW after just a few wails.  Kasumi smiled and said, "While Ranma's gone tonight, how about we three sisters get together and look over some old photo albums in my room?"

If Akane's answering smile was bright, Nabiki's was brilliant.

It was early evening and Ryouga and Ranma were sitting together on the train watching the flickering lights of the passing houses.  "Ranma," asked Ryouga, "how'd you end up at the Tendou's?"

"Genma," quietly snarled Ranma as if that one word explained everything.  Seeing the confusion on the other boy's face, he clarified; "The two old men are the only masters of the Anything-Goes school, they trained together when they were younger. Apparently before I was born, they made this pact that their families and branches of the school would be joined together by marriage.  They decided that Akane and I would be the two to get hitched." He noticeably shuddered and Ryouga barely heard him mutter under his breath, "yeah, like THAT's ever gonna happen, ain't no way in hell am I ever gonna marry that violent tomboy!"

Ryouga grinned, "Oh, I don't know, the pair of you seem a matched set of tomboys to me with the curse you have."  He chuckled to himself to see his rival squirm helplessly with no good retort available.  He leaned back in the seat and said, "The other sisters are sure different; Kasumi is really nice, but that Nabiki scares me."

"All girls scare you," snickered Ranma.  He paused a few moments and added, "I really like Nabiki; she's the first real friend that I have had in a very long time. She's helped me a lot adjusting to this curse.  I don't like it but I don't think I really hate it as much as I used to."

  =   =   =   =   =

Soun and Genma sat before the shoji board and talked of their plans.

"Crud," softly said Genma glancing around to make sure it was only him and Soun. "Soun, I'm not sure how well the prospective young couple is getting along."  He paused, "If it was just fighting, I'd say everything was going great, after all, that's what couples do best and martial arts couples marry just so they can have somebody to fight with steadily." 

Soun nodded, his eyes glimmering as he recalled his own epic battles with his dear wife.  'He was so glad that his own sweet daughters were so much like their mother in some ways.  Kasumi the cook, Nabiki the . . . humm, have to get back to that, anyway, why just yesterday, Akane had malleted both him and Genma; just like her mother used to do!'

Genma frowned, "But there is such an intensity of their dislike for anything romantic with the other that I'm worried.  It's odd in a way; I mean they seem to almost get along otherwise."  He paused for a few moments of thought before continuing, "I'm glad Ranma is teaching Akane and Nabiki, he does need to develop the ability to teach and Akane is your heir, but I'm worried about all the time he spends as a girl and I think he's studying way too much also.  The boy is neglecting the art."  At that thought, he absently rotated his shoulder, 'the boy had been getting both very good and very rough since they'd arrived at the Tendou's.'  He sighed, 'Oh, well, it was only a phase and he'd get over it eventually.'

Soun was still lost in thought though he did absently wonder aloud, "Maybe it should be another of my girls instead of Akane?  After all, Nabiki and him do seem to get along together fairly well."

Genma shuddered, 'NO,' he though, 'that won't do.  She'd just interfere with any plans he had for his retirement.'  Aloud he said, "I'm not sure that would work very well, after all she is older than he is."  Genma grimaced, 'damn, he'd just shut out Kasumi, the girl he really hoped to pair up with Ranma now that he'd gotten a chance to get to know them a bit.'

Soun only nodded and made his move.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ryouga had stopped a couple of blocks from his house when he was enthusiastically greeted by his guide dog, Checkers.  Ranma was more than glad to let Ryouga get home on his own the rest of the way as he still had to catch a train back before they quit running for the night.  A quick 'bye' and the pigtailed boy was gone into the night. 

Ryouga was glad to see his mother though he was a little unsettled when he realized that he'd made it back in time for his birthday tomorrow. He shuddered a little, his mother was just a little weird when it came to stuff like that, maybe because she'd celebrated so many of them alone because the Hibiki curse.

  =   =   =   =   =

Kasumi led her sisters into her room; she closed the door for privacy and then pulled a box of photo albums from under her bed.  She explained, "I don't dare leave these out where daddy can find them.  I'm afraid his tears would ruin the albums."

The hours passed and many Kleenex were used as the three sisters gradually reestablished a closeness that had been absent for years.  The recent sharing of chores had helped in this respect.

Finally, they started talking about their 'guests'.  Nabiki started it as she shyly asked, "I wonder if mom would have liked Ranma?"

The other two sisters looked at her oddly.  That really was an unusual question; it was almost as if . . . Nabiki, Nabiki and Ranma?

Akane then grinned, "So the 'Ice Queen of Furinkan' has melted!" she teased.  "I'm betting that you can hardly wait for the school year to end so you can kiss the redhead again, right?"

Taken unawares, Nabiki blushed as she struggled to get her emotions back under firm control.

"Oh my," asked a puzzled Kasumi, "what are you talking about Akane?  I mean Nabiki isn't like that, well other than that first day when she 'pecked' Ranma-chan's cheek to tease you and her, is she?"

Akane giggled as Nabiki's control vanished again. "No Kasumi, it's just this challenge that Nabiki issued; if she loses it, the engagement is transferred to her."

"Oh my," said a shocked Kasumi, "I think you two had better fill me in on this and why haven't the rest of us heard about this before?"

Akane gleefully explained the challenge and how both Ranma and Nabiki were struggling with their parts of it.  At the end, when talking about the training aspect, her mirth diminished significantly as she almost fumed about how Ranma was a 'show off and jerk'.

Nabiki grinned slightly and translated for Kasumi, "What she is trying to say is that she can't lay a finger on 'Red'.  Ranma won't tolerate her temper either and puts her on her butt or in the pond in a hurry if she loses it."

Kasumi nodded at this; both she and Soun had been upset the first time they had witnessed Ranma tossing Akane in the pond.  But upon hearing that Akane had agreed to accept Ranma as sensei, well, that was Ranma's call at that point.

Akane grimaced and growled, "I wish there was some way to get back at the jerk.  So far it's been one-way; he's been dishing it out to both of us."

Nabiki nodded slightly, she didn't completely agree but she could see where the younger girl was coming from.  On one hand, Ranma was surprisingly gentle in her teaching methods but inflexible in the discipline she insisted upon.

Kasumi cocked her head slightly, "Akane, it seems to me from what you have been telling me, that you have been shirking on your part of the challenge?"

"Huh?" even Nabiki was puzzled though she hadn't voiced it as articulately as had Akane.

"Well," explained Kasumi, "you are supposed to be teaching Ranma how to function as a girl, yet Nabiki was the one to give her the 'talk'.  What have you done aside from just putting up with being around Ranma in girl form at school?"

A slow grin started to spread across Nabiki's face, Akane of course jumped to conclusions and immediately panicked. "No! I haven't lost and I'm not going to marry that pervert!"

"Shopping!" was Nabiki's one word response.  Kasumi giggled a little and a confused Akane wondered what it was all about.  Then it came to her and a broad grin almost split her face.

'D'oh' Ok, so she liked the show too, somehow it just seemed so appropriate at the moment.  Akane removed her hand from the middle of her forehead and remarked drolly with exaggerated seriousness, "Kasumi is absolutely right; I've been grievously remiss in my duties as Ranma's instructor in the feminine arts."  She forced an obviously fake frown and continued in the same vein, "I must immediately make amends by doubling up on the lessons at once."

Her serious expression slumped into a mischievous grin and she sighed, "Oh, yeah;" as both Kasumi and Nabiki collapsed into each other's arms giggling.  They completely lost it when Akane giggled and said, "Lingerie!"

A bit later, Kasumi asked, "Why haven't the three of you said anything to the father's about all of this?"

Akane just shrugged and said, "Well, Ranma and Nabiki were pretty sure that daddy and Mr. Saotome would somehow interfere and since I didn't want to have to deal with them either, I agreed as well."

"I am a bit surprised Nabiki," stated Kasumi, "I didn't think that you were interested in Ranma.  I know the two of you are getting along well and he and Akane aren't; does this mean you want the engagement moved to yourself?"

Nabiki froze, 'this wasn't a question she was ready to answer.  She'd been avoiding even thinking of it and she wasn't ready to . . . they weren't going to let her dodge, that she could already see.'  She gulped audibly, "I, I'm not sure.  He's my first friend and . . ." A broad grin appeared on her face as she whimsically added, "and she's my first close girlfriend too."

The answering grins from her sister encouraged her to continue, "I'm just afraid that if we got engaged, we wouldn't be friends anymore."  She sighed a bit sadly, "Also, I don't think that 'Genma' approves of me as a match.  I seem to intimidate him."  She added softly, "I know the old bastard doesn't approve of us being friends."

Kasumi frowned, "Nabiki, that's not an appropriate way to refer to Mr. Saotome, even in private."

Nabiki studied her two sisters in silence for a few moments, the icy calculating expression on her face inhibiting either of them from interrupting her.  Nabiki was debating just how much to tell her sisters.  Finally she decided she had to risk telling them everything as it could potentially impact either of them disastrously if they weren't warned.

She rose to her feet and motioned to the other two to follow, "Ranma and I discovered something that you two need to know.  It's hidden in my room."

She led the way after carefully checking that the pair of fathers were still downstairs.  She locked her door after Akane and Kasumi had taken seats on her bed.  Sitting at her desk she quickly turned on her computer and found the files on Genma in the encrypted folder she had created that first evening.  It now contained much more information, some of which she hadn't had a chance to share with Ranma yet.

A shocked and stunned Kasumi slowly summed it up at the end, "He's scum!"

Akane and Nabiki nodded and the latter added, "Actually, he gives scum a bad name.  I was able to do a search for newspaper stories on him and it is incredible the number of petty crimes he's wanted for questioning about." 

She hesitated and then added uncertainly, "I also discovered that daddy was also wanted for questioning in some of the older police files."  She sighed as she shared this discovery of a hidden side of their father; "It seems that both daddy and Genma were associated with somebody named Happosai when they were younger and about the time they married our mothers.  The three of them actually had a few old arrest warrants out on them.  Fortunately, it seems the statue of limitations on all of them has expired so we don't actually have to worry about it.  Still, it bothers me to know that daddy might be just as dishonorable as his friend is."

She sighed, "On the good side, I haven't found out anything adverse about Ranma.  That makes me believe him when he said he guards his honor."

For once Akane didn't snipe at Ranma, "I can't believe his mother would actually kill him!"

"She might," softly answered Kasumi.  "You two didn't spend much time with Mrs. Saotome when she stopped by almost three years ago.  What I remember most was just how very traditional she was and the fact that she carried the family honor blade with her at all times."  Kasumi hesitantly added to the discomfort of her sisters, "I think we need to be concerned that his mother might really call on Ranma to fulfill that pledge.  I've seen enough of Ranma to realize that he would do so."

Nabiki shuddered and added, "Ranma doesn't fear death.  His mother's rejection would hurt him more than any blade."  Nabiki turned troubled eyes to her elder sister.  "What do you think she meant by this archaic 'man among men' bullshit?"

Kasumi winced but answered, "I'm not sure but she was so eager to talk about her hopes for her son."  Kasumi shook her head and continued, "It was sort of weird; I mean she said things like 'her manly son must be peeping at all the girls by now' and she wondered if she even had any grandkids yet!"

"But . . . but Ranma would have been only 13, almost 14 at the time!" Nabiki protested.

"Good grief," interjected Akane, "do you think that maybe Ranma being away from his mother might have been a good thing?"  Akane's face wrinkled in thought before she added; "Besides, the terms of this contract are so nebulous that they belong to some long past era.  They're ridiculous!"

Nabiki slowly nodded as she accepted her sister's opinion.

Akane then turned frightened eyes to Nabiki, "Do you think 'Genma' would really do this to his son and us?" she asked as she 'clicked' on the part of the file showing the covert appraisal of their home that listed potential buyers.

"Oh my," whispered Kasumi in shock, "Is our home really worth that much?"

Nabiki glanced at the figures on the screen, "Actually those numbers are about 15% low and if I was dealing with a motivated buyer, I think I could even get another 10% as well."  Nabiki paused to gather her thoughts, "I've had a chance to study 'Genma' since he arrived almost a month ago.  I don't really think he'd go this far unless it was a desperation move.  I truly believe that this is just a contingency plan or maybe a wistful thought he had before he came here."  She sighed as she admitted, "The only way I think he'd do this was if he felt forced;" she paused and continued, "either by his wife coming for his head or . . ." she again paused and then awkwardly finished, "or maybe if I married Ranma."

Kasumi sat in shock for only the briefest of moments before she engulfed Nabiki in a hug. The earlier hours of emotional bonding had taken a toll on the shorthaired girl; this last self revelation tore the last of her defenses down. It was more than the middle daughter could take as she quietly started crying into her sister's bosom in response to her compassion. 

"You love him," observed a shocked Akane, "but you're afraid that if you let it happen, the family will somehow pay."  Akane leant against Nabiki, "Oh sis, I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time." She put her arms about both of her older sisters, "Have I told you both how much I love you?"

A looonnngg time later; "So what do we do about 'Genma' and how do we deal with daddy too?" asked Kasumi.  She added, "I already know that trying to talk daddy out of the engagement is a bad idea and I don't think we want to warn 'Genma' by even trying to talk to daddy about this."

"Well," hesitantly responded Nabiki as she dried her eyes yet again, "Akane needs to stay as the fiancé for the time being so we don't set off any panic reaction."  She sighed as she realized she couldn't hide her feelings from herself or her sisters and continued, "Needless to say, I want to be the one that actually marries Ranma, but I don't think that that would be safe to do until he turns 20."  She glared at her younger sister, "That means you being a little nicer to him, BUT not too nice or the two old farts will start pressuring you into an immediate marriage."  All three sisters shuddered at that thought, "And we really, really don't want that to happen."

Nabiki looked Kasumi warmly in the eyes, "Unfortunately, you will have to be the one that keeps an eye and an ear on both old men."  She smiled, "Thank you for doing the 'party stuff' for me.  I apologize for dumping it on you without notice but it was sort of a desperation move after Ranma and I fell asleep together that night.  I meant to approach you first, but our carelessness sort of forced my hand."

"No, I'm the one who should thank you," responded Kasumi with another hug. "I'm glad that you are taking such good care of your family and I really do enjoy getting to go to the parties."

Kasumi paused and then asked softly, "Nabiki, what do we do about Ranma?  Do you want him to know about your feelings for him?"

Nabiki's face blanched at first, but as she started to reply, it was gradually suffused with a light blush.  "Ah, well, you see . . . 'sigh' . . . no.  I don't want Ranma to feel forced and his friendship is just too important to me to risk just yet.  Please don't tell him that I lo . . . like him."

Kasumi arched an eyebrow.  "I don't see anything wrong with telling Ranma that you LIKE him."

Nabiki flushed, it was really hard for her to hide her feelings from herself and apparently hard to hide them from her sister as well.  She whispered, "I love him."

Kasumi sighed, 'Ah, young love;' but all she said was, "Alright."  She moved back to the computer and moved the mouse pointer to a folder Nabiki hadn't explained.

"Nabiki," Kasumi asked as she double-clicked, "what is this folder about?"

Nabiki sighed, this was something she had recently discovered and didn't want to talk about it until she had a chance to ask Ranma.  But the cat was figuratively out of the bag now.  "I'm not sure, sis.  I found a dozen or so instances where Genma was accused of breach of promise concerning a betrothal of Ranma to various girls."  She sighed, "There is even a case where a dowry was stolen when Ranma was only six."

"Oh, my;" seeing the incipient fury on Akane's face Nabiki continued, "given how young Ranma was, he probably doesn't even know about it."

Akane reluctantly accepted the point and asked, "What do you think Nabiki?"

"Everything; and I mean everything that I've seen about Ranma indicates that he is an honorable person," Nabiki slowly responded.  She pointed to the files, "All of these are old, Ranma was maybe eight years old in the most recent."  She added, "Given Genma's proven character, I think he's probably hidden all of this from Ranma just like he kept the existence of the Saotome school scrolls hidden from him."

Akane also nodded in agreement but then asked, "You know, I really do wonder if daddy has scrolls too?  Now that I understand what's going on a little bit better, I'd like to do my part with cross-teaching the schools better too." 

Before Nabiki could admit she'd not done anything yet, Kasumi answered, "Why, yes, he does."  She smiled, "I'll get them from where he hid them in his room and I'll put them in your room Monday under your bed."

Kasumi paused and then asked her sister's deferentially, "Do you think I could learn how to do fold-space too?"

Akane grinned, "Should be possible, after all you did train when younger and you have the genes for it too."  Her grin broadened a little bit, "Looks like I finally have my first student."

"Oh no, I don't . . ." she stopped when she realized both younger sisters were smirking at her, "Oh you two, quit teasing me!" she said with a giggle.

  =   =   =   =   =

The next morning (Sunday), Ryouga confusedly looked at the advertisement that his mother showed him as she gushed and eagerly planned his birthday party that afternoon.  Stunned disbelief was about all Ryouga was capable of at first as he saw the Tendou name and the 'dancing-martial-arts' panda.  His might not be one of the brightest lights, but the bulb was lit and he finally connected the panda and Ranma's cursed form to his memories of his own dunking at Jusenkyo.  Then came the anger, 'that damned honorless Ranma; he knew he was the one to knock me into those cursed pools and he didn't even admit it!'  Meanwhile he smiled at his mother and tried, oh he tried to convince her that he really didn't want a birthday party, he was too old.  It didn't work, he WAS going to have a party is seemed.  'Maybe he could get lost?'  Seeing the happiness on his mother's face, 'no,' he decided, 'that would be an even worse idea than the party.'  He sighed in resignation.

"Ryouga?" seeing she had his attention, his mother asked, "I'd like to invite your friends, can you tell me how to get in touch with them?" She paused and then mumbled almost to herself; "how am I going to get everything ready?"

Glancing again at the advertisement, Ryouga suddenly had an idea that reflexively set him to popping his knuckles. "You know mom, I really only have one guy that I'm even close to being friends with and he just happens to stay at the house where this 'stuff' is located at," Ryouga said as he pointed to the Tendou advertisement.  "In fact, look here, it says that you can also arrange for them to cater the party in their dojo for a fee."  His grin was feral (revenge is at hand!); though his mother merely thought he was excited about the party.  "That way you don't have to do all the preparation work or find anybody to attend it either," he suggested to his mother.

"But," she protested, "that's only one person, we really should have more of a party than that for you."

In his eagerness to get back to Ranma (kami knows how long it would take him to find the dojo otherwise), Ryouga now shot himself in the foot. "But it's not just Ranma, there are these three girls there and one of them is really cute and . . . uh, oh"

Parental glee filling her face, his mother's eyes locked on him like tactical radar, "Girls! Is my little boy finally growing up?"  She seemed to perceive the answer she hoped for as his face blanched.  Giggling, she picked up the advertisement and immediately called the Tendou dojo.

An hour later she led her son to the train station on the way to his birthday party, perhaps to his doom or maybe Ranma's if you'd asked him.  Frankly he wasn't sure at the moment.

  =   =   =   =   =

"It's Ryouga's birthday!" responded a surprised Ranma.  He paused and then looked over at his father; "Say, old man.  When is my birthday?  I ain't never had no party so I really don't know."

Nabiki meanwhile was focused on more immediate matters.  "His mother has reserved the dojo for the party and we have to get all the party preparations done in less than two hours?  Is that right, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked.  At her older sister's nod, Nabiki mumbled with a slight bit of panic, "Oh my."

Kasumi smiled and handed a different shopping list to each of the three younger teens.  "Don't worry about it Nabiki, here, all three of you hurry and get what's listed and we'll do fine."

Ranma meanwhile was ignoring everything else, "Well, Genma, when is my birthday?"

Akane sighed theatrically, "Ranma, just look on your school ID, it's listed there."

"No it's not," responded Ranma as he dug into his school satchel and handed it to her. "See, it's blank other than the year."

"That's odd," observed Nabiki.  She studied the elder Saotome, "Is there a reason why you don't want Ranma to know his birth date?"  The information guru thought for a brief moment, "Humm, with that information he could probably find a copy of his birth certificate and from there find his mother," she stated.  She grinned, though it was really a slightly angry expression as she studied Genma, "I guess I didn't tell you did I, but I've called Nodoka a couple of times already (conveniently forgetting to mention nobody answered) and, yes, Ranma does know where she lives." Her face chilled, "Now answer the damned question!" she ordered.

"Ahh, well, it's just that parties are a distraction from the art." Genma dithered a few moments and when he made a grab for the water, he came face to face with a frowning Kasumi.  He looked into her eyes and surrendered, "It was five days ago."

Surprisingly to all, it was Nabiki's mallet that blasted Genma through the doors and into the compound wall.

"Ok," Nabiki said as she dusted her hands off, "It is now officially a dual birthday party since these two boys are the closest to what could be called each others guy friends. Move out people, we've got work to do."

Nabiki paused, 'Now what could she get for Ranma?'  A blush covered her face as she thought of something even though she knew it wasn't going to happen just yet, but hey, a girl can fantasize.

  =   =   =   =   =

"So what does the 'cute' girl look like?" asked Ryouga's mother of him; again.

"Mooommm," protested Ryouga, "I just met her yesterday when she washed all my clothes."  Instinctively, Ryouga knew he had just blown it even more.

"She did your laundry for you!" she burbled happily, "how sweet of her.  She must really like you.  I'm so proud of you my son, my manly son."

Ryouga sulked a little since he was wearing a kid's leash.  Usually only hyperactive preschool kids wore such contraptions, but somewhere his mother had found several that were sized to fit both her son and husband.  Instead of leather or nylon, it was made of woven steel mesh. Ryouga had vaguely recalled seeing something like it being used on a tiger at a circus once. Being lonely too often had removed any hesitation on his mother's part to use them; the guys, of course, objected; but weakly and never successfully.  His back felt bare since he had been forbidden from wearing his backpack as further incentive to keep close to his mother this trip.

Ami Hibiki was in heaven, 'her manly son was home, they were going to a birthday party for him and she was going to meet her future daughter in law.'  She paused and asked her manly son, "Her name wouldn't happen to be Kasumi would it?"  She grinned at the answering blush. She mumbled just loud enough for Ryouga to hear: "Oh my, Kasumi-chan had been so helpful; she'd even given detailed directions to the dojo starting from the Hibiki house.  You don't suppose she'd been there before, oh my."  It was becoming obvious that 'living-in-your-own-world' was also a Hibiki trait.

Ah, yes, it seems the party is 'on' a whole lot of people have decided in their own way.

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to clouddreamer2000yahoo.com

Main Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) clouddreamer2000

And alternate  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =


	5. Chapter Four A Party

_Ranma alternate fanfic_     

Started - 15 October 2003                      Completed – pending

Last revised - 18 June 2004                   Reason – new chapter added

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.

  =   =   =   =   =

**_Lonely Match                _**_by Cloud Dreamer****_

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

 Chapter Four – A party

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma took one look at the repressed rage on Ryouga's face as the 'lost boy' glanced between him and his pandaified father and guessed that the jig was up.  "Ah," he hesitantly began, "Sorry about . . ."

Ranma got no further as Ryouga charged him . . . until he reached the end of his leash and was jerked to a stop that landed him on his rear.  Ami was a LOT stronger than she looked.  "Ryouga! Behave!" she snapped.

Blushing nearly crimson, Ryouga could only stutter, "Yes momma," even as he continued to glare at Ranma.

Ranma sighed and to the surprise of all present, knelt beside Ryouga so that he could softly speak without being overheard, "Yeah, me and 'Genma' are responsible for knocking you in a cursed pool, though it's your own fault that you were even there.  I didn't say anything before 'cause I don't know how you could forgive me."  Ranma's face showed both anger, sadness and a bit of helplessness as he added, "Kami knows I can't forgive the old bastard that shoved me in even after he knew it was cursed so I don't see how you can forgive me even if it was an accident."  He paused and then sadly added, "I don't got too many friends and somehow 'Genma' always makes sure I lose them while making it my fault too."  He sighed as he stood, "Sorry."

The lost and lonely boy wasn't sure how to react and before he could respond his mother jerked on his leash to get his attention and instructed him, "Ryouga, I remember Ranma now from last year.  I don't want you boys to get in another of your roughhousing moods and spoil the party.  So you two behave today, hear me?"

"Yes mom," sighed Ryouga.

"Sure thing Mrs. Hibiki," grinned Ranma.

Ami was a little uncertain about also celebrating Ranma's birthday too until she learned that not only had he never had a party before (that he could remember at least) but that until a few hours ago, he didn't even know what his birth date was.  That was enough to earn him her motherly concern as well.

It wasn't until the cake for their combined birthday was brought out that a small difference was realized.

"Hummm," said Ami, "needs another candle.  Ryouga is now 18, not 17."

Ranma paused, "You mean Ryouga's almost a year older than me?"

"Yep," nodded Ami, "we lost him for almost five months when he was due to start school, so we ended up starting him the next year instead."

Nabiki grinned and she slyly remarked, "You know Kasumi, that makes him only one year younger than you."  Seeing her elder sister's panicked eyes on her she continued, "And he's well traveled too."  She paused and then added carefully while trying to keep a straight face, "Though I do see how you could think of him as a bit of a 'little boar' at times."

Kasumi blushed while Ranma actually tittered momentarily before catching himself.  Ryouga on the other hand blanched and nervously glanced at his mother.

Akane was dithering, on one hand, she wanted to tease Kasumi too, but on the other hand, this was that perverted boy who had snuggled against her boobs and then flashed her.  So she just glared at him but she did slyly remark, "Humm, you know, Ranma's your age now, Nabiki."

Ami grinned at Kasumi, making her a bit more nervous.  Ami glanced at Ranma and remarked, "You know Ranma, last year when I met you; your last name didn't quite connect for me.  But about a month after you left, your mother showed up at my house."

"Mom?" responded a surprised Ranma even as a certain panda froze.

"Yep," sighed Ami, "turns out that your mother and I were best girl friends even before we started school together.  It's just that after she got married, we sort of lost track of each other.  I didn't remember her married name until she showed up looking for you."  She chuckled, "The two of us even pledged when we were in high school together to have our children marry if they were of the opposite sex."  She sighed, "Too bad you didn't turn out to be a girl; she and I could have shared grandchildren then."

Akane carefully put the water pistol she had been toying with underneath the short table and out of sight.  She was tempted, but that would mean violating a part of the challenge and her sister's tears from last night were too fresh in her mind for her to cause the pair of perverts any more problems even if they both probably deserved it.

Ryouga very carefully drank the glass of water in his hand instead of doing what he had been contemplating before his mother had spoken.  'Him marry Ranma?  Over both their dead bodies first!'

It was a very interesting party.  Ranma was avoiding liquids like they were lethal.  Kasumi was trying to dodge Ami while being the correct hostess at the same time; Ryouga wanting desperately to get lost and failing repeatedly.  Soun and 'panda' had tried to vanish after a short performance, but Ami had cornered Soun to ask about Kasumi's availability which had initiated the waterworks.  Fortunately (I guess?) Ami just thought it was part of the act; 'Weepy' indeed.

Nabiki was mesmerized by the various threads of the soap opera playing out before her while Akane was torn between which pervert to glare at and which sister to tease.

Eventually it ended but not before Ami had managed to arrange a date between Kasumi and Ryouga for the following Friday.  Ami promised to bring her 'manly son' over personally so as to make sure he didn't accidentally stand Kasumi up.

  =   =   =   =   =

Akane had just changed out of her school uniform and into a set of comfortable sweats when she remembered something.  She quickly dropped to her knees and peered under her bed.  Seeing the unfamiliar box, she pulled it out and grinned broadly upon seeing the racked Tendou school scrolls.  She carefully opened the first and began reading; homework and training forgotten for the moment.  Besides she figured she had a little time as Ranma and Nabiki had decided to get some ice cream on the way home.

Thirty minutes later an irritated Ranma briefly knocked on Akane's door before entering, Nabiki following closely behind with three mummies it seemed.

"Eeep," shrieked Akane as she quickly stuffed the open scroll under the bed next to its box.  "Jerk," she yelled, "wait until I answer before barging into my room.  I could have been getting dressed or something."

Ranma-chan blushed at that thought and blurted, "Yeah, like ya got something worth seeing."

Akane ground her teeth but relented when Nabiki whapped the back of the pervert's head, "Ranma, you promised not to tease Akane.  Now knock it off."

"Sorry, Akane," sighed Ranma, "Sometimes, my mouth gets ahead of me and I say things I don't really mean."

"Sometimes, my butt," grumbled Akane.  She glanced up at the three bandaged girls that stood in the hallway behind Nabiki.  "Oh, hi," she waved at them from her seat on the floor.  She paused and then added, "I think I know you, aren't you three from the rhythmic gymnastics team? What in the world happened to you?"

"We were ambushed," the three wailed in unison.

"Kodachi Kuno," Nabiki clarified.  "She's the captain of the St. Hebereke rhythmic gymnastics team.  She has this habit of taking out the opposing team before a match."  She shrugged, "That's why her team is undefeated."

"Kuno?" hesitantly repeated Akane.

"Yeah, Kuno," confirmed Nabiki, "as in the True Blunder's younger sister."

The three bandaged girls giggled at Nabiki's version of Tatewaki's name.

"So why are you here?" asked Akane.

The three teammates looked between each other for a moment and then hesitantly asked, "We wanted to ask you or maybe Ranma, if one of you would be willing to join the school's rhythmic gymnastics team."  She sighed, "It would be nice to defeat her.  She shouldn't be allowed to win like this."  She gestured to herself and her teammates, "We're too injured to compete, but one of you could do it for us."

"You want Ranma or me?" asked Akane a bit puzzled.

"Yeah," the three said in unison, before the leader added, "She was awesome.  She kicked that psycho's butt to save us from being hurt further."

That evening marked a temporary change in their evening practice.  Each of the three bandaged girls became a coach for one of the other three girls.  Ranma had insisted that Nabiki participate in practice along with her and Akane not only as a potential sparing partner but to expand her skill base by learning a divergent art.

This did frustrate some of Akane's plans though.  She was compelled to delay some of the training she had planned for Ranma-chan.

Most of it anyway; let's just say that a new dress code was set that same evening when Nabiki and Akane confronted their sensei concerning proper attire.

"Ranma!" Seeing she had Ranma's attention, Akane handed her a sports bra and panties.  "Here," she said, "you need to be wearing these to give you proper support as a girl while we train."

"What! No way in hell am I wearing that junk just because ya say so," yelled Ranma at her fiancée.

"So," asked Nabiki quietly, "You're surrendering the challenge then?"

"Bu . . . but."

"This," giggled Akane, "is part of learning how to be a girl.  Either wear it when you are training as a girl or admit you can't hack the training."

Ranma gulped, "Just when I'm training?" she asked.

Nabiki and Akane glanced at each other, Nabiki nodded and Akane confirmed, "Yeah, just during specified times of 'girl' training like here in the dojo.  Nabiki and I both agree that having you wear it to school wouldn't work since you always start off toward school as a guy plus there is no way to make sure you wouldn't get hit with hot water at the wrong time.  A guy in panties and bra is not something I want to see at school."

Nabiki added a moment later, "Ranma, it probably would be a good idea though if you would start wearing a thick undershirt to school from now on."  She blushed and added, "Your 'endowments' are a little bit too prominent to hide under just a shirt."  Akane nodded in agreement and Ranma sighed in reluctant acceptance.

They also delayed exploration of the Tendou scrolls for the time being too.  All three of the young martial artists had glanced over them and jointly decided to wait until the deal with Kodachi was done before proceeding further.  Akane stored them in a fold space inside her closet.

  =   =   =   =   =

As soon as she had time, Nabiki corralled Ranma and showed him what she'd discovered from her internet searches.  Ranma had blanched and then looked apologetically at Nabiki, "Ah, sorry?"

"Not your fault," she responded, "besides, it turns out that my father is no saint either."  She rubbed her forehead before quietly asking, "What do you think about the various engagements?"

"Heh, heh;" Ranma nervously responded.  He paused as he studied the unhappy girl before he seemed to collapse on himself from the helplessness he felt.  "Sorry, Nabiki; I ain't happy about it that's for sure."  He pointed to one of them; "I ain't as good with numbers and stuff as you, but I know I'm worth more than a bowl of rice and two fish; a lot more."

A smile flickered across Nabiki's face, "No argument there."  Her thoughtful look kept Ranma from saying anything.  "You know Ranma," she finally said, "my family actually offers more than that to wandering martial artist who stop here.  If we just consider that what they offered was misunderstood charity, then all these engagements become invalid!" she happily concluded.

Ranma's answering grin signaled his agreement.  Then it faded as he opened up one particular file and reread it.  "Yeah, I could see that for all of them except for this one," he said.

Nabiki glanced over at it and sighed, "Oh, yes; since there was a dowry involved then I guess that one would be different."  She studied the pain showing on Ranma's face.  She hesitantly asked, "Is this one special in another way too?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I remember Ucchan."

"Ucchan?"

"Yep," affirmed Ranma, "He was my first friend . . . ah, well, I guess that would be 'she' was my first friend."  He sighed, "Heck, I didn't even know she was a girl let alone that Genma had engaged me to her."

Nabiki sighed, "Well, I guess we will just have to deal with it when and if it ever comes up.  Hopefully they've forgotten all about it by now."

  =   =   =   =   =

Kodachi glared as she watched the six girls practice together.  "Those cheaters," she muttered.  "I shall teach them to lose in all fairness."  She watched through a window from the shadows of the wall behind the dojo as she considered each of the new girls in turn as she decided on her first target.  "The redhead first," she decided aloud, "Her skill approaches my own and that cannot be tolerated."

Kodachi positioned herself under the eaves above the window of the room in which her target usually slept.  She hesitated as she watched the blocky man enter the room and absently scratch himself in several very inappropriate places.

Genma was tired; he lazily poured the water over his head as he stretched and yawned.  Kodachi watched in horror as the man poured a glass of water over his head and morphed into a creature of nightmare.  Of course, to Kodachi, it appeared that the were-beast was growling at her and threatening her with its outstretched claws.  She shrieked as she lost her grip and fell head first onto the ground below the second story window.

Ranma, Nabiki and Akane gathered around Kasumi as she gently treated the paralyzed girl.  Nabiki had quickly determined that a paralysis gas bomb of Kodachi's had gone off and resulted in the black leotard clad girl being immobile; not that that stopped her from glaring at the other girls.

"She doesn't seem to be hurt," was Ranma's verdict.

Nabiki just grinned as she absently added, "Yet."

Kasumi arched an eyebrow but recalling the origin of the bandages on the three girls who had been coaching the two sisters and Ranma these past two days, she elected to say nothing.  She vanished into the house, allowing the others to take care of this matter.

Nabiki vanished into the home only to reappear a few moments later.

"What are you going to do with those body paints?" a worried Akane asked.  She suddenly 'eeped' and quickly told Ranma, "Don't you dare look you pervert!"

"Hunh," responded Ranma.  She blushed as she saw what Nabiki was doing and quickly looked away.

"Ranma," said Nabiki, an undercurrent of malevolence in her voice, "I need for you to help me 'deliver' her to her school."

"Ok," hesitantly replied Ranma as he noticed that Nabiki had at least wrapped a blanket around their uninvited guest.

  =   =   =   =   =

Yuka paused in disbelief before quickly grabbing her camera and frantically starting to take pictures.  Kodachi Kuno was suspended within the archway above the main door to their school building.  The arch was three stories high and Kodachi was near the top, gagged, bound hand and foot and upside down.  Yuka snickered to herself, 'well, whoever did this at least had the decency to put her in a bikini first.'  She frowned and remarked to her friend Kimiko, "You know, that bikini almost looks painted on."

"It is," whispered a vividly blushing Kimiko as she lowered her bird watching binoculars.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma had taken her station on the roof of the school building and was relaying tactical information to her fiancée.  "Yo, tomboy!  The archery and sumo clubs are hidden along the south side.  I guess you've used that jump point too often recently."

"Listen jerk, you're 'naturally' more of a tomboy than I will ever be, so shut up about it already," Akane yelled.

Ranma shook her head and held the speaker further from her ear.  She wasn't sure but she thought she'd actually heard that twice, once from the walkie-talkie and then again directly from Akane despite the distance.  She grinned, "Yeah, whatever.  Anyway, let's do something different today.  How about making a straight run for the front door right through the main gate?  I've scoped out the area and the closest group is the chemistry club in the corner about forty meters from the gate.  There's nobody in the halls so you should be able to simply outrun anybody who sees you."

A definitely feminine giggle came over the set; "Sounds good to me.  See you in class."  Ranma grinned at the sound of Akane's good humor.  She had to admit that while it took effort to tone down the teasing, moments like this sure made it worth it.  It looked like Akane might actually end up being a friend after all.

Ranma quickly went to the other side of the roof and made sure that conditions were unchanged from what she'd reported.  She grinned as she watched Akane sprint into the building to the dismay of the boys that had briefly sighted her.

"Pig-tailed one."

"Eeep!"  Ranma did a quick spin kick and watched Kuno go sailing off the third story school building roof.  One hand over her heart in a distinctly feminine gesture as she regained her equilibrium; she hesitated and then yelled, "That serves you right for sneaking up on me ya pervert!"

Nabiki looked over at the empty desk several meters to the side and front of her.  She thought to herself; 'I was sure I spotted Kuno this morning, I wonder where he ended up?'

As the bell signaled the end of first period, Kuno came slowly into the room, a bandage wrapped about his head.  Instead of taking his seat he approached Nabiki who was standing by one of the windows.  "Mercenary one," he started, "hast thou information of a wondrous fiery haired, pig-tailed warrior maiden?"

Nabiki couldn't talk for a few moments, choking on your gum does that to you.  Finally she sighed, "Yes Kuno-baby, I do.  But it's going to cost you."

Kuno deftly laid five one-thousand notes on a nearby desk.

Nabiki looked up at him, her eyes narrowed in irritation.  His motions said without words that she was easily bought and while it seemed so, it wasn't really true of herself.  Information could be bought, but not her.

"Well? Speak woman," demanded Kuno.

"Basic background information costs a million yen," coolly answered Nabiki.

Kuno staggered as if shot. "Zounds, 'tis barefaced robbery.  I would know why such a price is demanded of information that is only my just due?"

"Kuno," shortly replied Nabiki, no honorific nor teasing, "The answer to that question alone will cost ten-thousand."

Kuno clutched his chest as if in mortal pain, but quickly laid down an additional five thousand as Nabiki started to return to her seat.

Nabiki stared at the money before reluctantly picking it up.  She looked into Kuno's eyes and softly said, "She is my best friend, perhaps my only friend.  Hurt her and I WILL 'break' the Kuno family."

She returned to her seat; a wave of silence spreading across the room at the concept of Nabiki actually having a friend.

  =   =   =   =   =

Akane was pacing the floor as she watched her eldest sister reluctantly get dressed for a date.  Akane paused in thought a moment and then realized guiltily that it had been almost three years since Kasumi had risked leaving the family alone long enough to go on a date.  Akane blushed as she recalled that was the time that they had to buy another stove; somehow her brownies had exploded and the shrapnel had destroyed the oven and stove.  Of course, they had told the insurance company that it was a gas leak, again.

Seeing Ranma come out of the bathroom shaking his wet hair suddenly gave her an idea.  "Ranma, come on.  I just had this great idea.  We're fiancée's but we haven't even gone on one date yet.  I know, let's double date with YOUR (perverted) friend and MY (sweet, innocent) sister."

Ranma heard the emphasis in her voice and despite being rather clueless at most times, he gathered that she really didn't want to go with him as much as she wanted to watch over and interfere with her sister's date.

"Well," stuttered Ranma, "Ah, well, I don't think . . ."

"Kami," hissed Akane, "We KNOW that.  Just shut up and get dressed."

"But," protested Ranma weakly; "Eeep," he added as he turned and saw Nabiki who had been watching with a half amused look on her face.

Nabiki slunk toward HER man and when they were nearly nose to nose, she whispered, "It's ok; sis seems to need to do this.  But know that it's going to cost you since you are supposed to be my friend."  She watched his face blanch and then she added, "One date for her, ice cream for me, got it?"

Ranma grinned back at her and softly replied, "Sure ya won't make it a date instead?" he teased his friend.

Nabiki hiccupped with shock and then gently whapped his head, "Deal!" she grinned.

Ranma paused and then innocently asked, "Which form?"

He dodged her lunge and then closed the new door to his room in her face.  He chuckled to himself as he recalled the expression on her face at his question.  He was quickly dressed for his first ever date.

Kasumi looked only a little irritated at Akane's idea, in fact she was a whole lot relieved more than anything else.  The two sisters nervously whispered together as they waited for the Hibiki's to show up.  Ranma gave Nabiki two to one odds that they wouldn't show on time and she laid down a thousand yen bill.

He sighed in disbelief as Ami knocked on the door two minutes till seven and led her son inside the house.  He reluctantly handed Nabiki her winnings.  She just chuckled before she motioned him to follow her into her room.  Nabiki absently commented as she ascended the stairs, "It sure was nice of Mrs. Hibiki to telephone us to say that she was on her way."

Ranma just sighed as he followed her into her room. Even though he now got an allowance from Nabiki from his father's 'job', she managed to make sure that he kept little of it in the end.

"Yah, Nabiki," he drawled.  He was a bit confused as to what she wanted since Akane and Kasumi would be ready to leave right away.  He froze as Nabiki grabbed both his ears and pulled him down into a brief kiss.

Nabiki smiled up at him as she released him, "Just wanted to make sure that my first kiss was also your first kiss."

"Why?" protested Ranma.  "I mean we're friends but not engaged."

She grinned, "Tell you later, now go."  With that she pushed him out the door.  She mischievously smiled to herself, 'he'll have ME on his mind all night.'

Akane ushered a still dazed Ranma out the door.  They joined Kasumi and Ryouga who were just sort of standing on the front walkway wondering what to do next.  Nabiki walked over to Kasumi and handed her a cloth bag with a shoulder strap.  Curious, Kasumi looked in it to see a couple of thermoses.  Her shoulders slumped but she shouldered the bag after putting her purse in it as well.

Ryouga shifted the huge backpack he was toting into a more comfortable position and then hesitantly smiled, "We . . . er, well, maybe we should go?"  He then started back toward the house.

With an already tired smile, Ranma grabbed him.  As Ryouga's face suffused into instant anger; Ranma asked him, "Want to fight or do you want to have Kasumi enjoy herself?"

Ryouga's anger immediately guttered out.

Ranma nodded, "Then follow Akane and me; we will help you to do right by her sister."  Ryouga sighed in relief and quickly nodded.

As Ranma turned back to the sisters he heard Kasumi ask Akane, "Why is he wearing a backpack?"

Ranma answered for his embarrassed sometime friend.  "It's because of his family curse.  Since they tend to get lost so easy, they have to always be prepared for a long trip to parts unknown."

Kasumi looked at the immense pack and whispered, "Oh."  It was pretty obvious that while she accepted the answer, she didn't really understand it.  She shrugged and then offered her hand to Ryouga with a bright smile, "Well, shall we go?"

Ranma and Akane carefully led the way to local sushi bar that also offered dancing on a brightly lit floor.  Akane had insisted on it since she wanted to be able to keep an eye on her sister at all times and darkened corners etc were on her 'out' list.

Ryouga parked his backpack at the table they had selected and noticing Kasumi's wistful expression as she watched the laughing dancers, hesitantly asked her if she wanted to dance.  Her bright smile almost overwhelmed him and he hardly noticed as she led him onto the floor.  He ignored everything else about him and just responded to her and the music, barely noticing that he was actually dancing rather well.  He just absorbed her laughter as if it was the rarest thing in the world.

Akane listened to her sister laugh and her face softened with love.  She sighed and softly said, "I can't remember the last time I really heard Kasumi laugh.  She giggles and stuff, but laugh . . . not since momma left."

Ranma nodded and said, "Yeah, it's a real nice sound, sort of like shrine bells or something in a way."  He then helped himself to the buffet.  He grinned to himself as he thought 'All ya can eat!  Alright!'

Kasumi finally came back to the table after a quick stop with Ryouga at the buffet.  She shooed Ranma and Akane out onto the dance floor with a promise that she wouldn't move while they were gone.

Akane and Ranma awkwardly danced, seems that neither of them were particularly skilled in this type social event.  Akane ignored him for the most part, instead keeping her sister in eyesight while she absently went through the motions.

Ranma finally called a halt after his toes were crushed for the eighth time.  "Jeesh tomboy, learn to dance before we do this again."

She snarled at him, "Watch it Ranma!  You have no room to talk, bad as I'm doing; I'm still doing better than you."

Ranma sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right there.  Come on, let's quit this.  I'm still hungry anyway."

An hour later a pair of hefty bouncers led the embarrassed pair of couples to the door.  The manager angrily handed them back their cover charge and told Ranma, "I don't ever want to see you anywhere near my place again.  Now git!"

Ranma sheepishly pulled at his pigtail as the other three glared at him, "Hey, I was hungry; alright?"

"Ranma!" Angrily snarled Akane, "You had twenty-three helpings!  They had to restock the entire buffet twice.  Honestly," she grumbled, "sometimes I think you're no better than your old man."

Ranma blanched and he hesitantly asked, "You don't mean that do you?"

Akane glanced up at the worried tone and immediately relented, "No Ranma, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said that.  It's just that I wish you would think beyond your appetite sometimes."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," was Ranma's embarrassed reply.  "Sorry," he added.

Kasumi giggled, "Oh don't worry about it Ranma.  At least we got to eat and dance for free."  She glanced into Ryouga's face and asked excitedly, "That was fun; what shall we do next?"

Ryouga blushed incandescent and froze in place.  Ranma sighed and suggested, "How about a movie?"

Akane glanced at her sister and thoughtfully suggested, "How about that movie by Tolkien.  I think it's still playing even though it's been out for four months.  It has elves and such and I hear that the scenery is just awesome.  Something about it being filmed in the mountains and parks of New Zealand I think."

Shortly thereafter, the four of them found seats together in the theater just in time for the opening credits.  The two sisters sat together with their guys beside them.  The movie was just as incredible as she'd heard, but Akane had to admit that Ryouga's occasional comment of "I've been there!" and Kasumi's wistful response of "Oh, my, I wish I could have seen it," was beginning to get on her nerves with repetition.

They made their way out of the theater finally.  Akane tiredly stretched and remarked, "Sis, it's nearly midnight. Time for us to call it a night I think."

Not hearing a response, she looked around but only saw Ranma a couple of feet behind her.  No sign of her sister or Ryouga anywhere.  "RANMA!" She screeched, "Ryouga has kidnapped Kasumi!"

Ranma quickly scanned the crowds; quickly determining that Ryouga was nowhere in sight since the towering backpack was easily spotted.

"Nah," quickly disagreed Ranma, "Ryouga would never do that.  It's more likely that he's gotten lost.  Hopefully it's just him.  Come on let's look around and see if we can spot Kasumi."

It was two in the morning before they finally made their way home again.  After they found that Kasumi hadn't shown up at home either, Nabiki angrily confronted Ami who had stayed at the Tendou home expecting to lead her son back home.  "What has your son done with my sister?"

Ami sighed and awkwardly replied, "Probably gotten lost."  She shrugged and helplessly added, "It's not intentional; he just can't help it."

  =   =   =   =   =

Kasumi's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the gigantic waterfalls; she thought that these falls were located in Africa but she knew that wasn't possible as they had just gotten out of the movie an hour ago.

She glanced at the sun that was obviously just starting to set and reconsidered that just maybe it was true after all.  Frightened, she began to shake and started to wildly look about her.  The only thing she saw that was at all familiar was Ryouga.  She stepped over to him and buried her face into his chest and began to softly cry.

Her need shorted out all his habitual responses.  He awkwardly embraced her and hesitantly patted her back.  "It's ok, I'm here.  I won't let anything happen to you."

She cried a few moments more before hesitantly asking, "How can this be?" as she waved one of her arms at the scenery while she clutched him with the other.

Ryouga was confused, "Isn't this one of the parks outside of Tokyo?"

Startled she glanced into his innocent and clueless face.  It was just so very improbable that she couldn't help her response; she giggled.

He blushed and hung his head.  He surveyed their surroundings and estimated the remaining daylight before coming to a decision.  "I think that maybe we should just set up camp here until we can figure out where home is."

Kasumi hesitantly nodded, camping was something she hadn't done in a long time but it wasn't totally unfamiliar either.  She blushed and said, "I don't have any camping gear."

Ryouga smiled at her, "Not to worry, you can use my stuff."

The eldest Tendou watched as Ryouga swiftly began to empty his backpack.  Noticing that he seemed confused, she asked, "Ryouga, is everything alright?"

"Hee, hee," nervously chuckled the lost boy, "Yeah, I think so.  It's just that my mother must have added some stuff to my pack without me noticing."  He gestured to the tent, sleeping bag and small backpack to one side.  The three items all looked new.  "There is a second tent and sleeping bag and the backpack even has your name on it."

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki looked at the pair of cell phone numbers that Ami had written down for her.  "You mean you knew that this would happen?"

"No," Ami denied, "I hoped it wouldn't, but I prepared in case it happened.  I put a new tent and sleeping bag for Kasumi inside my son's backpack." She sighed as she once again had to deal with her own portion of the Hibiki curse. "I hate that my men folk get lost, but I cope with it as best I can.  In this case I did what I could do to protect Kasumi.  In the backpack that I gave her, there are several complete changes of outdoor clothing with extra underwear and hiking shoes and a coat.  In addition, I included prepaid cell phones for both her and Ryouga."

Nabiki was already dialing the first cell phone number even before she had finished her explanation.  A frustrated ten minutes later, Nabiki concluded, "Well, either they have both turned off their phones or they are outside any covered calling area."

  =   =   =   =   =

The next morning was rather slow for Nabiki; it was nearly noon before she finally decided to get out of bed.  She absently waved 'hi' to Ami who had ended up spending the night in Kasumi's room.  However, this was enough to jump start her brain and she started to panic, "Party!  Good grief, Kasumi isn't here and there was a party scheduled for 10 am.  Gah, what are we going to do?"

"It's ok sis," Nabiki heard Akane say behind her, "Ranma-chan took care of it just like you did the one last night so Kasumi could go out."  She sighed, "There are two more today and four on Sunday; you up to handling your share?"

Nabiki sighed, "Yeah, I guess so.  It's too bad we can't trust the old farts to do this alone.  Kami knows we would never see the checks if one of us didn't go with them."

Ami wistfully sighed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  She wondered if perhaps she had made a mistake when both sisters turned speculative eyes toward her before they grinned in unison.

She need not have worried, it turned out that she really did enjoy children's birthday parties.  The three teens were worried but homework and training helped them to pass the hours that weekend.  Fortunately, there were no parties scheduled the rest of the week until Friday evening and Ami had deferentially asked if she could do that one for them as well.

Ranma grimaced as she worked in the kitchen.  Akane had volunteered to help the first day but had changed her mind after being informed that she would be required to taste test all her own cooking first.  Kasumi being gone was really putting a strain on the family.  Soun and Genma had been abandoned to their own devices when it came to meals when the three teens were in school, but Nabiki and Ranma had ended up splitting the daily cooking meals.  By default, Ranma took breakfast since Nabiki could barely mange to brush her teeth in the morning without poking one of her own eyes out.  Akane had taken over the laundry and all three helped with straightening out the daily mess.  It left little time for any extra activities outside of training for the upcoming match and homework.

Ranma usually helped Nabiki a little bit fixing the evening meal.  The mercenary girl had initially scowled when entering the kitchen to cook, but a little bit of cajoling on Ranma's part usually had her giggling eventually; especially when it came to making dessert which they both loved.

  =   =   =   =   =

Kasumi had found the cell phones but was frustrated that neither one seemed to work for some reason.  Perhaps it was because they hadn't seen any sign of civilization for the past three days.  On the other hand, she'd seen awesome natural vistas.  The only drawback was having to keep the pair of thermoses filled for when Ryouga managed to get splashed; usually a couple of times a day so far.

Of course there had to be some accommodations made.  "Ryouga!" she yelled, "Don't you dare move without your leash."

Ryouga froze in place.  He hesitantly looked at Kasumi and noticed the faint signs of fear in her face.  He looked at the desert around them with only the huge red rock rising nearby and nodded in understanding.  She was afraid of being really lost, lost without a means of getting back and without his protection.  He reluctantly opened his pack and found the leash his mother had packed.  Unlike the steel mesh leash one his mother used on him, this one was made of black nylon.  He put it on and waited for Kasumi to grasp the end with a loop.

Kasumi smiled at him as she thrust her hand through the loop and then grasped his hand allowing the leash to dangle loosely from her forearm.  "I'm ready," she said with a bright smile, "let's go."

Ryouga blushed and confidently strode off . . . somewhere else.

  =   =   =   =   =

Kuno watched the short but buxom redhead from the top of the clock tower as she rapidly ran from one side of the school roof to each of the others in turn as she talked on a child's toy.  "Sasuke," he thundered. 

The diminutive ninja was instantly at his side. "Yes master."

"Tell me what she is doing!" he demanded.

"Yes master," he said as he handed Kuno a professional handheld unit he had brought from the Kuno grounds.  "She is giving information to Miss Akane Tendou as to how to avoid a confrontation this morning just as she has done the past three weeks."

Kuno listened to the conversation a bit before bellowing into the unit.  "How dare you interfere in this glorious pursuit of the fair Akane?"  Nobody noticed since he hadn't pressed the transmit button and Ranma was already in class by that time.

  =   =   =   =   =

Kasumi was loosely holding onto the leash and following Ryouga as she tried to call home one more time.  She had given up trying to pay attention to her surroundings most of the time.  It was nearing evening and she was ecstatic when her home phone finally began to ring.  She pulled back on the leash and yelled to Ryouga excitedly, "Stop, Ryouga; the phone connection is finally going through."

Nabiki answered the phone; after all, it was usually for her anyway.  Her yell of: "Kasumi!  Where are you?" quickly brought the rest of the family around her.

Kasumi looked in disbelief at the sign in front of her and then slowly answered, "I'm at the front gate, oh my," she mumbled before fainting in shock.

Nabiki dropped the phone and raced out the front door and slammed open the front gate.  She arrived just in time to see the frantic Ryouga pick up her older sister and glance worried about himself as if wondering where to go next.  She stomped on the leash end on the ground and snarled angrily at him, "Freeze you bastard."

Ryouga froze in place and blanched as he noticed Nabiki glaring at him.  He noticed the odd auras dancing around both Akane and Ranma as both of them absently cracked their knuckles.  Meanwhile the TPW had already yielded one panda and had the glimmerings of a 'demon-head' in the making.

Akane came and took Kasumi out of his arms just as she was starting to wake. 

Kasumi smiled wearily at her family and whispered, "Wow, that was some date; a world tour."  She added, "Please don't hurt him, he was a perfect gentleman."

Everybody else just sighed, who could refuse Kasumi, certainly not them.  They were so glad to see her back safe with her family.  Ranma grabbed Ryouga's leash and hauled him into the dojo where Nabiki later tried to 'debrief' him.  Not that her efforts made any headway as Ryouga had no idea of where he and Kasumi had been.

  =   =   =   =   =

"Worthless servant," hissed Kuno angrily at Sasuke.  It seems the diminutive ninja had once again failed to find out anything about the redheaded goddess other than she seemed to reside at the Tendou home.

For some unknown reason, Sasuke was unable to penetrate that dwelling.  He grimaced; it seemed there was no help for it.

Actually there was a reason that Sasuke always failed in his efforts to glean information or pictures at the Tendou home.  Kasumi somehow always detected him and cheerfully would ask him to share tea and cookies with her.  This flustered him so much that he always forgot why he was there.

The next morning, Kuno stalked up to Nabiki, he glowered at her and then handed her a certified check for a million yen (about $10,000).

Nabiki sighed and reluctantly said, "Kuno, meet me at lunch time at that small restaurant just opposite the school gate, your treat of course."

Kuno nodded, "Of course, how could it be otherwise."

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki felt a headache coming on as noontime approached.  If she hadn't already cleared all of this Ranma, it would have been worse; but she knew how Kuno operated and dreaded feeding his obsessions using her friend.  Unfortunately she was aware of his tenaciousness and couldn't justify throwing away so much money on something she was powerless to prevent in any case.

"Kuno," Nabiki reluctantly began as she handed him a single portrait type photo, "Her name is Ranma Saotome, she just turned 17 and she is living at my house for awhile.  She is the heir to the other half of the Anything Goes School that Akane and I practice.  Her father and my father trained together in their youth and decided to merge the two family schools by having her teach Akane and I her art while Akane teaches her the Tendou School.  She hesitated and repeated, "She is my best friend and I will do whatever it takes to protect her or avenge her.  You have been warned."

Kuno laughed, "And what has the noble house of Kuno to fear from a poor and weak mercenary?"  He chuckled magnanimously and asked, "Come, tell me more of her.  What does she like?  Hath she sent a message of love to me that I have yet to receive?"

Nabiki chuckled in her turn.  It was however a cold sound, "Yes, she actually has said something about you."  She waited until Kuno's ego was fully engaged and distinctly said, "She said her brief meeting with you was enough to convince her that she detests you and would gladly become a lesbian if you were her only choice in a man."

She grinned as Kuno stormed out of the small café, cutting short the interview he'd paid for.

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki tiredly made her way home after depositing the large check from Kuno.  Normally she would have been in high spirits after such a killing but somehow it just depressed her even though Ranma had backed her all the way.

She softly called out, "I'm home," only to be greeted by Kasumi's giggles from the front room.  Nabiki wandered into the room just in time to see Kasumi open another envelope of developed pictures.  The table was covered in photos and Kasumi, Ami and Ryouga were sitting together on one side of the table looking at them.

Nabiki was obscurely pleased to note that Ami was between the other two; somehow the middle sister was still feeling protective of her older sister.  Nabiki hesitated as she wondered why Ami was there before she recalled that Ami had volunteered to cover the party for her this Friday, tonight she realized.

She leaned over and kissed Kasumi on the cheek and asked, "I see you got your pictures developed, want to tell me about them?"

Kasumi grinned up at her sister, she was so glad that Nabiki was starting to open up.  She then giggled and responded, "I have a better idea, let's see if you can guess where the pictures are from?"

Nabiki grinned back, accepting the challenge and then scanned the photos laid out on the table.  "Let's see," she froze in disbelief as she hesitantly continued, "This looks like Ayer's Rock in Australia.  Humm, I think this is The Grand Canyon in the States."  She paused and audibly swallowed, "No mistaking the Pyramids or the Great Wall is there?"  Her brow creased as she looked at the photos in Kasumi hands, "I think that this is Yellowstone in the States too."  Sweat was beading her brow as she said, "I have no idea on the mountain or the waterfall though."  She was sure however, that neither existed in this hemisphere.  She was also sure the pictures were real too as many of them included Kasumi in the foreground.

Kasumi pointed to the waterfall and announced, "We spent the first night at Victoria Falls I think and our last night out was near Kilimanjaro I suspect."  She needlessly added, "Both are in Africa as I recall."

Nabiki bonelessly fainted.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma had been selected by the others to face Kodachi and the battle was pretty much as expected.  Though there were a few unexpected surprises. 

Ranma glared at the small black pig chained to her arm.  "You cause me any trouble and Kasumi hears about it.  Got it?"

The pig frantically nodded.  Ranma grinned a bit malevolently (she'd been taking lessons from Nabiki) and said, "Brace yourself with your ki as this is going to hurt . . . I hope."

Ranma had caught the razor hoop by spinning it around her forearm bracers that she'd elected to wear with the leotard before rifling it back at Kodachi and shearing her ponytail as she had frantically dodged.  The girl had been so stunned that she'd actually dropped her spiked clubs on her own foot.

As Kodachi began spinning her ribbon, Ranma had flexed her pig chain and overpowered the Black Rose, sending her into a high arc out of the ring, or so she'd thought at the time.  Kodachi had blown on a whistle and the ring had moved to catch her.

Just as Kodachi had landed triumphantly, Ranma had unerringly thrown a club, the results were not quite like she or anyone else expected.

Kodachi had opened her mouth to crow when it was suddenly filled.  She crossed her eyes and saw the top of a club protruding from her mouth.  She frantically tried to pull it out; slowly turning blue in the process.

Ranma sighed, walked behind the now scared girl and performed the Heimlich procedure as Kodachi struggled to pull the club out of her mouth.  Between them, they managed to dislodge it. 

Kodachi shakily turned around to face Ranma and the redhead grinned as she noticed Akane and Nabiki take up stations behind Kodachi.

"Guess what Kodachi?" asked Ranma.  She gently poked the still recovering Black Rose right between the eyes with the end of a club and sent her staggering backwards, arms wind milling for balance.  Right out of the ring as Akane and Nabiki spread the ropes even wider between them.

"I'm not sure if that is legal," began the ref.

She stopped when Ranma began to rapidly pound the ring fabric and drove the rest of the St. Hebereke team out into the open.  She gulped nervously when Nabiki pointed out, "Don't recall you saying anything about THEM."

The referee then nodded and raising Ranma's arm, proclaimed her the winner.

Kodachi sat alone on the floor where she'd fallen from the ring, rubbing her sore throat with one hand while absently toying with her shorn hair with the other; wondering what the heck had gone wrong with her plans.

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki shook her head in disbelief as she walked out of the kitchen.  Seeing Ranma's curious eyes on her, she sat down by the young man.  "You know how Akane managed to teach Kasumi about fold-space over the past couple of weeks beginning that first night she asked?" 

Ranma nodded, he had been surprised at that development.  He'd finally figured out that it must be genetic, the ability to use personal ki or environmental chi was part of the reason their families practiced their art he guessed.  He'd almost expected Kasumi to show up in the dojo in a gi next but Nabiki had laughed that idea to an early death.

"Well," continued Nabiki, "I just found her using it to store all the fresh foods into kitchen fold spaces that Akane and I can also open, but not anyone else."  Seeing the stunned expression on Ranma's face she continued, "It's her answer to 'Genma' scrounging in her kitchen, that's how she stores the leftovers too; but anyway Kasumi did some simple experiments like putting a lit candle and a clock in a fold space and she found that 'time' doesn't pass there."  She grinned, "Kasumi even discovered by accident that it's safe for living things as well when she found a bug in one of the stored fresh veggies.  It was alright even after being stored a couple of days."

"Hummm," said Ranma as he assimilated the information.  'This could be useful' he thought to himself.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma-chan sat to the side and watched Akane and Nabiki spar.  Nabiki had been making incredible progress and while she still could not defeat her younger sister, she was no longer a pushover either.

Ranma frowned as she watched the pair lightly spar going more for the 'moves' of the kata than actual hits.  She had just noticed something that was very odd.  Both fathers came into the dojo and sat one on either side of her and watched the sparring match as well.  Before either of the older masters could say anything, Ranma observed softly; "I can understand that Akane would still be using the Tendou School almost exclusively as we are still working on reinforcing the already learned fundamentals, but I find it outright weird that Nabiki is using the Saotome school more than she uses the Tendou School despite her early training in that school.  She seems to have merged them both almost seamlessly."

Soun and Genma looked at Ranma askance; her recently expanded vocabulary was unexpected.  She almost sounded like, like . . . a sensei. 

Both somberly nodded.  This bore considering . . . over several bottles of sake they jointly decided as they hurriedly left.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma glanced at the clock as she waited for the three Tendou sisters to finish getting ready.  She was a little irritated that Akane and Nabiki had insisted on cutting Saturday's morning's practice short so that they could go shopping with their older sister between birthday parties, but she really didn't know why they all insisted on Ranma being in girl form too.  Ranma had tried to get out of going but the verdict was against her; go Ranma would and go girl as well.  She was a little bit nervous as well since all three sisters would glance at her and then giggle a bit.  None of them would tell her what was funny either.

Ranma grumbled as weekends were when she usually managed to spend most of the time as a guy.  She slumped her shoulders, sighed and morosely thought to herself, 'Oh, well, I'll bet it couldn't get any worse than this.'

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Author's note: Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to clouddreamer2000yahoo.com

Main Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) clouddreamer2000

And alternate  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =


	6. Chapter Five Fun With Fold Space

_Ranma alternate fanfic_     

Started - 15 October 2003                      Completed – pending

Last revised - 18 June 2004                   Reason – new chapter added

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.

  =   =   =   =   =

**_Lonely Match                _**_by Cloud Dreamer****_

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Chapter Five – Fun With Fold-Space

  =   =   =   =   =

Genma nodded sagely to himself, with Soun at a Ward meeting and 'the four teenage girls' (he shuddered at the thought) out shopping; he could at last complete the search he'd started a couple of days ago.

Even now he still felt a sense of fury at his son's betrayal.  'Imagine it! His own son stealing from his honorable father.'  He grimaced as he recalled the frustration of failing to find where the boy had hidden his scrolls.  He'd been foiled at his attempts to search the house by one or the other of the Tendous each time.  But now . . . now he would find them.

A clean sweep of the house had turned up nothing.  He'd even gone back over it again using his ki senses just in case the boy had somehow managed to learn how to fold space.  He sighed to himself, 'dishonorable boy' he muttered.  He started his search of the dojo only to strike pay-dirt almost immediately.  Genma grinned in appreciation of his own cunning as he studied the faintly sensed fold space high on the dojo wall.

'To think that his good for nothing son actually thought he could hide something from his own father;' he grinned as the opened up the fold space and reached in and pulled out . . . a hornet's nest with lots of angry hornets.

After several laps around the dojo he managed to dive into the koi pond where he hid until the hornets finally tired of him and left to build a new nest elsewhere.  He was not a happy panda.

  =   =   =   =   =

Kasumi paused in the middle of the mall walkway and waited until the three younger girls stopped and gathered about her questioningly.  She knew that she really didn't have any part in this challenge but felt that she needed to take the position of 'referee' in this case.  She sighed and said, "Ranma, sisters, you three are all participants in this challenge yet you also are the ones making the rules and judgments as well.  I ask you to allow me to be the judge or referee for you instead.  Will you allow me to do this?  I ask because I want to avoid hard feeling developing among you or any one person being ganged up on."

Ranma shrugged indifferently, it really didn't make any difference to her.

Nabiki and Akane paused, both a little bit surprised since Kasumi almost never actively interposed herself in their activities.   They glanced at each other and then both nodded and Nabiki said, "Alright sis; I can see how that might help."

"Ok then," Kasumi started, "ground rules for 'girl training' are that we do nothing just for the sake of humiliating Ranma.  Anything we ask her, we have to be willing to do also; any questions?"

Akane muttered a soft 'shoot' and scuffed the toe of her foot on the pavement as she gave up the idea of sending Ranma into a sex toy shop. 

Nabiki grimaced and thought to herself, 'darn, did big sis guess that I was going to have Ranma-chan go skinny dipping?'

Kasumi smiled at the three younger teens and then grabbed Ranma's hand and started pulling her into a nearby store.  "Come on Ranma-chan, I need some new underwear and you could use some too."

Nabiki and Akane got wide grins as they noticed the store was named 'Victoria's Secrets'.

Two minutes later, Ranma was blushing almost as red as her hair.  She hesitantly asked Kasumi, "Kasumi, I don't understand.  Isn't this kind of perverted?  Why do ya want me to learn about this stuff?"

Akane blushed as well as she really hadn't thought of this as, well, perverted before but could see what Ranma might be getting at.

Nabiki was the one to answer though.  "Ranma, in some ways you are right.  This type of apparel does have a potential for perverted impact.  But it comes down to the 'why' of wearing it."  Seeing the lack of comprehension on Ranma's face and noticing that Akane was frowning in confusion as well, she continued, "Ranma, culturally, it is important to girls to look good.  Part of that is being able to 'feel' sexy.  These clothes help a girl to achieve those types of feelings.  A large part of that feeling is the response that such clothes cause in some one who sees them wearing them.  Usually that is reserved for someone close like a husband or lover but sometimes girls also sort of brag to each other by showing off stuff like this during sleepovers just to affirm their femininity.  It is the misuse of the sexy concept that can cause these clothes to become perverted, perverted not in themselves but in their use."

"Oh," was Akane's response though Ranma just shook her head in confusion and then shrugged in acceptance.

Nabiki sighed and then selected a Teddy for Ranma.  "Here try this on and tell me how it makes you feel."

Ranma hesitantly accepted the almost garment.  She looked into Nabiki's eyes for confirmation and gingerly smiled back when Nabiki grinned at her.  Ranma slowly made her way into one of the dressing booths in the 'girls' only part of the store.

Akane was grinning as well until Kasumi handed both her and Nabiki each a Teddy as well.  There was a look of panic on her face until she heard Nabiki sigh and say, "Yeah, I guess that is fair.  If Ranma has to try it so do we."  Akane got a wide grin as Nabiki silently handed Kasumi her own Teddy.  Kasumi started to protest but slumped into silent acceptance when Nabiki only arched an eyebrow at her.

Ten minutes later, Nabiki was starting to get frustrated as she waited for Ranma and her sisters to make their 'appearances'.  She finally walked over to the booths that the other three had entered and rapped sharply on them.  "Come on.  We've got other shopping to do today."

Three panicked shrieks responded.  Ranma hesitantly exited.  Nabiki froze; her heart in her mouth as she goggled the redhead in the almost transparent pale emerald Teddy.  She barely noticed Akane and Kasumi leaving their booths a moment later.

Kasumi giggled as she grabbed a Kleenex and wiped Nabiki's chin.  This brought her back to reality with a deep blush of her own. 

Ranma was frozen in place as her eyes rapidly switched between the three sisters.  Kasumi chuckled slightly as she approached the neo girl.  Ranma flinched as Kasumi reached out to her but all the older girl did was deftly turn the short redhead until she was looking into a mirror.

"Ranma," began Kasumi, "tell me what you see there?"

Puzzled, Ranma turned her head to look up at Kasumi then back at the mirror again.  She scratched her head and weakly said, "Us?"

Kasumi leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Try again.  This time using feeling words and expand the description as well."

Ranma relaxed under Kasumi's positive reassurance.  She grinned and said, "Well, there are a couple of really hot chicks in some really skimpy underwear."

Kasumi arched an eyebrow in a Nabiki like manner, "Oh, and how does seeing that make you feel?"

Ranma blushed deeply and hesitantly answered in a soft voice, "I sort of like looking at us but I also feel kind of embarrassed as well.  Sort of like I was doing something naughty."

The other three turned to her when Akane started to giggle.  They noticed she was posing in front of another mirror and mostly ignoring the others.

"Akane," interrupted Kasumi, "Tell us all how you feel when you are wearing something like this."

Akane blushed but answered, "Well, I . . . I feel good about being a girl."  She struck a seductive pose, "Some guy is going to faint when I pose for him, but at the same time, it is reserved for him alone.  I feel good to know I look really nice, pretty even.

Ranma grinned and responded, "Ya do look good."  She chuckled and added as she mimicked Akane's pose, "Not as good as me, but really nice."

Akane froze as she tried to determine if she'd been insulted or complimented.  Nabiki just snorted; seeing she had the others attention, she slowly stretched into her own seductive pose as her eyes locked with Ranma's.

Nabiki held the pose for a few moments and then slowly inhaled as her nipples visibly hardened beneath the thin silvery Teddy.  A few seconds later Ranma's eyes rolled up into her head as she fainted.

Akane looked between the redhead on the floor and her still posing middle sister a few times before she snickered, then she and Kasumi chuckled and finally all three Tendou sisters were softly laughing together.

Nabiki sighed and commented, "Yep, definitely a guy under that red mop."  She gently shook Ranma awake and helped her to one of the nearby chairs.  "Ranma," Nabiki asked, "how come you fainted?  I mean we've bathed together so you've seen it all before.  What difference did the Teddy make?"

Ranma hung her head in embarrassment and replied, "Dunno, all I know is that seeing me or Kasumi or Akane is sort of like looking at a nice picture.  I like the way it looks but it don't really bother me none."  She stole a glance at the other girl and then softly continued, "Somehow, seeing you like that and hoping that . . . that . . ."

"It was for you?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah," Ranma whispered, "I sort of thought that.  Sorry about that, I mean we ain't engaged or nothing so I shouldn't of even thought that," she ended miserably.

Akane chuckled and interjected, "Ranma, I've got news for you.  I'm not going to marry you, but you ARE going to marry a Tendou."

Kasumi sighed loudly and uncharacteristically whapped Akane upside the head gently, "And you say Ranma talks without thinking.  One would believe it was starting to rub off on you."

"Huh?" asked a confused Ranma.

Nabiki grinned a little as she looked at the surroundings, "Sheesh Akane, the only good thing I can say about your timing is that you've found one of the few places that those two old farts at home couldn't spy on us at."  She sat beside the redhead and took her chin in one hand and turned her face to hers.  "Ranma, what my sisters mean is that you are going to marry me.  The only reason that we haven't told our fathers is that we didn't want to panic either of them just yet."

"Me!  Why me?" Ranma hesitantly responded.

"Several reasons," began Nabiki, "First, we are friends.  That's always a good start and necessary as far as I'm concerned.  But most importantly, I also love you."  She leaned over and gently kissed the smaller girl on the lips, "both of you.  I love everything about you Ranma, even when you say dumb things and I'm tempted to use my mallet on you, I still love you, all of you."

Ranma's lower lip trembled as she struggled with her emotions, "Really?  I mean I don't really got nothing to offer a neat girl like you.  I mean you deserve somebody rich and handsome and . . . and not a freak like me," she finished softly with downcast eyes.

Nabiki reached behind her and pulled out a small mallet.  She bopped Ranma lightly on the head and remarked, "Don't you dare say such things about the man that I fell in love with."  She grinned as Ranma stared at her with wide eyes, "MY man is an honorable world class martial artist who is a hunk and is really well hu . . ."

Her last words were garbled as Ranma quickly slapped a hand over Nabiki's mouth.  The redhead blushed deeply as she quickly glanced between the other two sisters.

Akane grinned mischievously and said, "Don't worry about it Ranma, I saw you that first day and besides, Nabiki's already been bragging."

Ranma sighed and hid her face in both hands.  It didn't help when Kasumi absently remarked, "You know, I'm not sure I really believe my sisters though.  Would you mind if I shared a bath with you next time so I can see for myself?"

"SIS!" Yelped Nabiki, "that's mine.  I mean . . . I mean . . . I, aw fuck!" Horrified Nabiki slapped a hand over her mouth.

Kasumi 'eeped' but had the presence of mind to remark, "Well, yes, eventually you two probably will, but honestly Nabiki, shouldn't you wait?"

Ranma and Nabiki quickly glanced at each other's crimsoned faces and then fled into their changing booths.  Akane and Kasumi followed as soon as they could stand by themselves again though both continued to laugh a little every once in a while over the next hour.

Nabiki bought the Teddy she had tried on.  At Akane's questioning glance she explained, "It's for our wedding night.  I think it will be just right." 

The quartet stopped at a few other stores and debated about feminine clothing for Ranma.  Kasumi noticed that Ranma was actually shuddering as they looked at dresses and quickly derailed those plans to Akane's disappointment.

Kasumi explained to her sisters, "Just as you don't jump into smashing bricks the first day of training, Ranma needs time to 'train' into some of what you want to teach her."

Nabiki did insist that Ranma pick up a couple of swimsuits, a one-piece for swimming and a bikini for sunbathing.

All four of the girls did stop and allow an experienced salesclerk to do a complimentary 'color' check at the cosmetics counter.  Ranma was stunned at the changes a little makeup could make. 

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki quickly faded away from Akane's jab and went into the air over her sister to avoid her follow up punch.  Akane spun in place with a sweeping kick only to find Nabiki low on the floor but rising into an uppercut that had her whole body behind it.  Akane arched backward to avoid it and nearly succeeded.  Though Nabiki barely connected, it was enough to send Akane sliding across the floor, an astonished look on her face.

"Finally!" Nabiki gleefully yelped and they both looked to their sensei for her comments.  Ranma grinned at them both and then seemed to fade out of sight as she waved a towel in front of herself.

Nabiki turned a stunned face toward her younger sister.  Akane carefully approached the towel and even went so far as to even pick it up and shake it as if hoping Ranma would somehow fall out of it.

Ranma flickered into sight against the opposite wall as she started giggling at the expressions on her students' faces.  She asked, "I suppose you'd like to know what I just did?"

Akane and Nabiki glanced at each other before quickly taking seats in front of Ranma.  Ranma sat down also and began her explanation.  "I've been doing a quick read thru of all my school's scrolls so that I could map out a plan for learning them.  You know, see if any of them are sequential or especially easy or hard or worth learning before the others."

"Makes sense," commented Nabiki.

"Yeah," added Akane, "I've been doing something along the same lines for the Tendou school scrolls but I'm not really finished yet."

Ranma nodded at their confirmation and continued, "Yup, that's why I picked out the 'fold-space' technique first.  Not only was it something I needed as soon as possible to hide the scrolls but it seemed that some other really useful techniques depended on learning parts of it first."  She paused and then said, "That technique was from the regular school scrolls, but the one I just demonstrated was from one of the scrolls that Genma actually created."

". . ." from the Tendous.

"Yeah," responded Ranma, "I ain't sure I believe it either."  She sighed, "It seems to be a way to totally mask yourself from detection.  It's sort of like folding space but instead of actually folding the localized chi into a pocket, you fold your own ki over your self and then turn it inside out sort of like a mirror, a one-way mirror.  You can see out but it sort of reflects detection or attention from others."

"Shit!" suddenly snarled Nabiki.  Seeing the other two looking at her, she explained, "That means Genma could be standing right next to us and we'd never know it."

Akane began to look about herself nervously and Ranma gulped in apprehension.

They sat there silently for a moment before Ranma stood up walked over to one corner of the dojo.  She picked something up and when she sat down before them again the two sisters could see that it was an abandoned hornet's nest.  Ranma explained, "I set a few traps for Genma with some of my guy-side fold space.  This was one of them.  He set it off about a week ago so I'd guess that is when he finally discovered that I had the Saotome school scrolls.  Ever since then I've taken care to know exactly where Genma was before I got the scrolls."  She sighed, "Then I found this technique a couple of days ago and now I'm not so confident that I can be sure that I know 'exactly' where the old fart really is for sure anymore."

Nabiki sighed, she looked between the other two and said, "It's going to be expensive, but I think we should make arrangements to have a couple of copies of both sets of scrolls made.  The originals we will allow to be 'recovered' by the old men if it comes to that but I think each of you should have a copy of both schools."  She thought for a moment and then said, "Actually, this idea came to me earlier just because I thought it might be worth having another copy, but now I think it's even more urgent.  I did a little bit of research and found that there is a sort of archive temple in Kyoto that will copy martial arts scrolls for a reasonable fee providing they are allowed to keep a copy for themselves.  They don't allow people outside their order to see the copies of these scrolls so our schools techniques should be safe."

"Damn," quietly said Ranma.

Seeing the other two girls looking at her, she explained, "Ya know how I said four of those scrolls had somebody named 'Happosai' written on them.  Well, two of that set also said they were from the Kyoto Martial Arts Temple Archive; that means they were probably stolen from there."  She paused, "Do you think that they will copy them for us or just seize them?"

Nabiki sighed and gently massaged her head; she wondered why things with Ranma never seemed to be simple.  "I'll call them and ask.  I need to see what will be the extra charge since we want several copies instead of just one."

Akane had a light blush as she asked, "Why are you worried about that.  One of the scrolls that dad had was from this Happosai character and it was awful."

Ranma and Nabiki each cocked an eyebrow at her so she explained, "It was mostly about a technique to absorb residual ki from women's undergarments.  It also explained how to produce a 'demon-head' and variations on it such as creating the appearance of a giant version of yourself with your battle aura."

"Undergarments?" asked Ranma.

"Panties," clarified Nabiki.

"Ah," said Ranma, "That explains the other fold-space technique I was curious about."  Seeing the interested expressions the other two had, she continued; "It is a technique that can be used to remove panties and bras from a person without disturbing the rest of their clothes.  You just wrap the garment with your chi and then fold it into a pocket in your palm.  Of course this means you have to have your hand on the garment in order to do it."

"That's perverted!" exclaimed Akane.

"Maybe," responded Nabiki thoughtfully.  She continued, "I've read up on the history of master thieves and this reminds me of how the very best of the pickpockets work."

"Yeah," Ranma agreed.  "I thought of that too.  It also occurred to me that this would be a great way to disarm a weapons user, especially somebody that might have a lot of throwing knives or something like that."  She grimaced, "The only problem with learning it is that you almost always have to start the way the technique is described in the teaching scroll to learn it.  Once you've learned the basics, then you can modify it."

Seeing the blank look on the Tendou sisters' faces, Ranma clarified, "If we wanted to learn it from the scroll, we would have to start off by stealing each other's," Ranma shuddered, "panties."

"Or boxers," snickered Nabiki.

Akane wanted to protest about the pervert, but couldn't help giggling at Ranma's shocked expression.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma appeared on the school roof as she released the cloaking technique.  She'd been using it to enter the school the past week ever since Kuno had attempted to accost her.  Because Ranma had not yet demonstrated her fighting skill to him, Kuno had been restrained in his approach so far.

Ranma heard Akane's voice on the other side of a large HVAC unit.  Curious she peered around the fan to see Kuno with a large walkie-talkie.  Ranma heard Akane's voice again, "Hey Ranma, you there?  Come back to me with status, over."

Ranma grimaced and spoke into her own cheap toy unit, "Yo Tomboy, code blue, freeze it."

"Damn . . ." responded Akane, "Ranma, Nabiki was worried about the way the bets are shifting; this must be why.  I can't get tagged today without it costing her a lot."

Ranma sighed, "Be there in two. Wait."

Ranma jumped from the roof startling several of the waiting boys.  She absently noticed that many of them also held walkie-talkies as well.  She darted down the road and quickly found Akane.

Holding up a hand to forestall Akane, Ranma summarized the situation, "You've got four choices; one is stay home today, two is to use the cloaking technique if you are able to yet, three is just bull your way in hoping that between the two of us we can avoid them or," Ranma paused uncertainly but continued, "we can try something a little chancy."

Akane grimaced, "I can't skip today, big test."  She glanced at the redhead, "You did study for it too didn't you?"  Seeing Ranma nod she continued, "I've almost got the cloaking technique but not quite."  She bit her lower lip, "How badly do you think our communications are comprised?" she asked.

"Totally shot," answered Ranma, "I saw a dozen sets of walkie-talkies in use.  Not all of them can get in place in time, but enough to cause you problems."  She grinned and suddenly responded, "That's what we'll do today.  We will give out totally bogus information and when they are all in the wrong place, you go in the direction they think you are NOT coming from."

Akane grinned and asked, "West door for me?"

Ranma nodded, "Sounds good, get in place, just make sure you aren't seen since they are also using these radio's; they could catch on to our trick real easy."

Ranma raced back to the school roof and quickly announced over the walkie-talkie, "Hey Akane; circle wide and come via the rising sun."

"Affirmative, Red."  Ranma grimaced; she just knew that she was going to hear that nickname in school too as well now.

After dinner that evening, the three high school students gathered for a war council.  Nabiki started it off, "Good thinking today Ranma.  If anybody had been in the way of Akane getting to school, I would have lost a bundle."  She sighed and continued, "It's going to be tougher tomorrow.  One of my 'agents' overheard Kuno giving instructions for your path to be watched outside the school and radioed in to the others.  There will also be a small squad at each door waiting to stop you long enough for Kuno to get there as well."

Akane chuckled, "I can't believe that it took them almost two months to figure out how to get around my avoidance plan just by cooperating.  What a bunch of dorks."

Ranma grinned, "Yeah, but then that was the way they were doing it in the first place.  I mean it was every club or guy for himself.  They did half your work for you when you were fighting them off."

Seeing the frown on the Akane's face, Ranma hurried clarified, "I mean you really did an ok job handling them all.  Ya got good mob fighting skills."

Akane shook her head as Ranma babbled; she had to admit it.  He really did try to be nice; too bad his mouth garbled it up.

Akane was puzzled though, "I don't get it.  From what you said Nabiki, Kuno has known about our communications ever since Ranma kicked him off the roof three weeks ago.  Why did it take so long for him to use it against us?"

Nabiki snickered softly, "I asked Sasuke about that.  Apparently Kuno doesn't understand even the simplest technology.  He was shouting directions into the radio he had not realizing he had to push the transmit button first plus it only worked if the other guys also had walkie-talkies as well."  She paused and added, "Plus the simple code that you and Ranma used often had him confused as well."

"Code?" asked Ranma.

"Your slang terms for stuff," responded Akane.

Nabiki's deep sigh returned their attention to the matter at hand.  "So what do we do now?" she asked.

Akane shrugged and turned to Ranma.  He looked thoughtful for a moment before he said.  "Well we really have only two choices.  The first is the cloaking technique but Akane isn't good enough with that for it to be used yet.  The second, well . . . the only other chance is for either I or Nabiki to carry Akane into the school in a fold-space pocket."

Both Tendou girls blanched at the thought; but they were of warrior stock. "Blow it out your ass Saotome!" they responded in stereo.

Ranma picked himself off the floor.  He gulped audibly and reluctantly said, "Hey, I'll volunteer to test it."

The next morning in the girl's bathroom at school, Ranma-chan carefully opened up the fold-space she'd made in her backpack.  Akane tumbled out hair 'toinged' in all directions. 

A few moments later Akane shakily said, "I see what you mean Ranma.  That was just plain weird.  I mean, my heart was stopped and I couldn't breathe or even move anything.  Yet at the same time, my mind was awake and I could see the outside world, well, sort of."  She paused, "I think I was seeing the ki of the people and the ambient chi.  Everything was hazy and had weird colors."  She shuddered and added, "I'm glad I could at least see.  If not that then I think I would have experienced something called sensory deprivation.  I've heard that can drive a person insane.  I can believe it now."

Ranma cautiously leaned in and hugged the younger girl.  "Ya ok now?"

Akane sighed and quickly returned the hug before pushing Ranma away embarrassed.  "Yeah, I'm fine thanks."  Noticing the absent looking expression that had appeared on the redhead's face, she asked, "Ranma, what are you thinking about?"

Ranma hesitantly responded, "I just realized that you were probably seeing auras just like you guessed.  When I want to see a person's aura, I fold my ki over my eyes.  That is sort of like what happened to you in fold space."  Ranma added, "Good call."

Akane grinned happily, "Thanks.  That also explains how I can learn to see auras too."  She paused and added, "You know, I still don't think that I would have agreed to do this if you hadn't discovered that you can open fold-space from the inside if you know about the technique or can use your ki well enough."

Ranma nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know what you mean.  It's good in a way that we are still aware and can use our ki while in fold-space otherwise somebody could trap us there though I'm sorta surprised that those gender limitations don't apply when opening it from the inside."

Akane shrugged and replied, "Yeah that was a surprise.  Come on, I don't want to be late."

  =   =   =   =   =

Akane and Nabiki watched Ranma as he restlessly started another kata.  Nabiki casually observed, "That's the fifth advanced kata he's started since we finished breakfast."

"Yep," Akane agreed.  "That thing with Kuno last night must have really upset him.  I wonder what happened.  I mean it must have been pretty bad since he woke us up with his nightmare about it."

Nabiki sighed and softly said, "That letter I delivered to Ranma from Kuno wasn't a challenge.  It was a sort of rendezvous invitation for the girl side.  Ranma told me this morning that he felt freaked out by Kuno telling his girl side that he loved her."  She paused and added, "I think we should go a little light on the girl stuff for a little while.  He's a bit vulnerable just now."

"Yuk," shivered Akane in sympathy.  "My skin crawls when Kuno tells me he loves me and I'm a real girl.  Kami, no wonder Ranma had a nightmare about it."

"Ranma insisted on being a guy when we were in the dojo for class with him this morning too," observed Nabiki.  "Said it was because we needed some practice against a guy, but I'm not sure that was the real reason."

"Hummm," sighed Akane before saying, "You know, I think we need to do something different from what we normally do; something that is guy-girl too."

Nabiki thought about it a moment. "Yup, I think you're right.  The last thing like that was your 'double date'.  Movie might be nice, but you don't really interact much.  If it's eating, that's all he'll be focused on which sort of sucks for me.  There aren't any fairs nearby."

Akane thought about it and then said, "Wonder if Ranma has ever ice skated?"  She grinned, "If I recall correctly, that used to be a real skill of yours."

Nabiki thought about it for a moment, then a wide smile graced her face.  "I like the idea.  Let's grab him and go."

Ranma hesitantly stepped onto the ice and immediately caressed it with his face.  Akane and Nabiki laughingly picked him up and held him between them as he struggled to master the art of controlled sliding. 

His face glowing in embarrassment, Ranma reached for a cold drink to change into girl form when Nabiki stopped him.  "Ranma, I want to spend time with my boyfriend and fiancée instead of my best girlfriend."  Ranma was going to protest when his gaze was captured by her large expressive eyes that were hopeful with a glimmering of suppressed tears.  He sighed knowing he was totally lost to her will.  He tried though, "Ain't I just gonna embarrass ya though?"

She smiled, "Ranma, the way to keep from falling till you learn how to skate is to hold onto me."

Ranma gulped, he suddenly had the feeling that Nabiki didn't really care if he learned all that quickly.  At first, Ranma was held between the two sisters until he gained a little balance skill. Then Nabiki demonstrated the cross hand hold often used by couples skating and slowly used it to gently pull Ranma around the rink as he focused on staying upright.  In an hour he was ready to skate on his own.  Nabiki was obscurely pleased that he still wanted to skate with her instead.

Nabiki was faintly blushing as she heard the whispered comments about her hunk.  She was startled to hear more than a couple of flattering comments about herself as well.

Akane was in the snack bar area watching Nabiki and Ranma skating together when her friends Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka and Sayuri stopped at her table.

"Who's the hunk your sister is skating with?" asked Yuka.

"Ranma Saotome, her fiancée," absently responded Akane.

Daisuke sputtered, "Wait a moment!  I thought Ranma Saotome was a red headed girl."

Akane blushed to realize she'd just blown it.  She gulped audibly and then focused on salvaging the situation.  She knew asking these four to say nothing was a waste of breath.  Tomorrow the news about Nabiki would all over the school.  "That's his twin sister.  For some reason, their parents named them the same; only the spelling of their names is different.  He is 'wild horse' while she is 'wild flower'."  Akane made a note to inform Ranma of this development.

"You know, we haven't seen him in school.  Has he dropped out or something?" wondered Yuka.

Akane wondered just how deep she was going to have to dig this hole to hide Ranma's curse.  "Ah, well, his sister is staying with us 'cause we are all girls and we are also cross training in martial arts, but Ranma-kun is staying with his mother in another district.  But he does visit on weekends."

Sayuri's brow was furrowed, "Why haven't we heard about this before?"

"Humm, maybe because it wasn't any of your business," hazarded Akane.

She got four looks of total disbelief.

"Spill it!" demanded the other two girls.

Akane sighed, looked over at her sister and got an idea.  She held out her hand, "Ten-thousand yen from each of you."  Seeing the stunned looks on their faces, she added, "Nabiki will charge you twice that."

The other four grumbled, but they did shut up.

 A little later, just as Ranma and Nabiki were taking their seats with the others; Akane noticed the blond bombshell that had harassed her on the ice earlier was carrying a rather familiar pig.  She chuckled as she noticed the characteristic bandana.  "Hey Ranma and Nabiki," she snickered, "look who's got Ryouga."

"Huh," Ranma peered and sighed, "darn.  I'm tempted to leave him with her, but I sort of do owe him a favor or two plus Kasumi has been wondering where he was."

Nabiki sighed and added, "I don't think Kasumi will be pleased with us if we leave her 'pet' pig out either."

Akane sighed, "Yeah, I hadn't thought of it that way."  She got up, paused a moment before a mischievous expression graced her face.  She picked up her coat and waved it as if to shake some dust off it and simply disappeared before the startled eyes of her school friends.

There was a startled shriek then Azusa was yelling for 'someone' to return her Charlotte.  A moment later, Akane reappeared; she was holding the pilfered pig.

"Thief!" yelped Azusa as she attacked Akane.

"Hypocrite," retorted Akane as she ducked the first strike.  "This is my sister's pet pig.  Not yours."  Akane tossed the unconscious pig to Ranma who deftly 'stored' him out of sight.

Akane was rapidly becoming angry with the blond ditz.  First was the harassment on the ice, then stealing the pig and now the attacks.  Finally loosing her temper, Akane impulsively 'bagged' Azusa in the fold space pocket she normally carried her books in.  Fortunately it was empty at the moment.  Akane had moved so fast that nobody except Nabiki and Ranma were sure what she'd done.  The others assumed that the ditz had fled Akane . . . somehow.

Her partner Mikado hesitantly glanced around before smiling widely, "Beautiful one, I feel I must apologize for my partner's unseemly behavior.  She has a bad habit of taking things she considers cute and then giving them French names.  Allow me to apologize properly."  As he quickly leaned in for a stolen kiss; Akane brought her knee up sharply between his legs with enough force to lift him bodily from the flood a bit.

The other six at the table quickly held up signs; 10.0 all across the board to the chuckles of the rest of the snack bar as Mikado squeaked and slowly collapsed in pain.

  =   =   =   =   =  

That evening Nabiki and Ranma asked Akane, "What are you going to do about Azusa?  You know she's probably frightened out of her half wits by now."

Akane held up a black wig and an old school uniform of hers that was too small now.  She grinned, "Decoy," she said as she added blue highlights to the wig.  She frowned as she watched Ryouga wander by on an expedition to the bathroom.  "Besides, she'll be ok.  After all, I've been doing this for over a week now so I know what she's going through."

Nabiki wanted to argue but really wasn't happy with the girl that had dumped her and Ranma on the ice twice.  "Yeah, but you knew what was happening.  She doesn't really have a clue."

Akane only grinned, "Yup, clueless about reality does fit her."

The next morning Akane waited until she was sure that the hentia horde spies had spotted her approach path before she dodged out of sight and cloaked herself.  She jumped over the school wall and hid behind a small shed.  She released Azusa from fold space and taking advantage of her disorientation, quickly dressed her in the old school uniform and jammed the blue-black wig over her blond locks.  Just as the ditz was recovering, Akane pushed her toward the school.

The horde charged her with yelps of "I love you!  Date ME!  I'll defeat you yet!"

Azusa may have been a ditz, but she was a martial artist nonetheless.  Between shrieks of despair and outrage, the small girl laid out various members of the attacking mob in a hurry.  Akane meanwhile had casually walked around the battle area and quietly entered the building almost unnoticed.  Kuno looked between the fake Akane and the real one unable to decide until a hockey stick caught the locks of the wig and removed it.

Akane giggled and the horde saw her waving to them from the school.  The remaining boys collectively froze when they realized they had been attacking an 'innocent' girl.  They were further shocked when she began to wail.  In moments, a mob of sympathetic girls were stomping the horde as the other girls gathered to comfort the distressed girl.

Azusa finally found Akane at lunch time.  She frowned cutely, still a bit hesitant to face this person but determined on revenge.  "I challenge you.  You and your partner are challenged to face my partner and I on the ice this coming Sunday for the insult you have given me."  She huffed, "Honestly, demeaning me to be mistaken for you and this horrible uniform, it's an insult that must be corrected by team combat in martial arts ice skating."

Akane grinned, "No problem, just don't get 'lost' again like last night, 'kay?"

Azusa shuddered and fled.  She had decided that last night's episode was a mere nightmare and refused to consider otherwise.

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki, Ranma and Akane casually walked past the gates of the school heading toward another boring day.  The assault on Azusa had prompted a formal police hearing as a result of both her family's influence and the cries of outrage from her fan club.  The hentia horde had vanished into obscurity, the presence of the police officer who just happened to walk past the school every morning now had ensured they did not return.

Needless to say, Akane loved the resulting peace and all the other girls were hopeful of maybe getting some future dates now that the horde had been dispersed.

"Hold!  Pray tell what wonders are these that mine eyes doth behold?" Kuno entered the scene, mouth in motion.  "I see my pig-tailed goddess and low, my fierce tigress is also nigh myself.  You are blessed by my presence, come, shower me with thyselves."

With that Kuno darted toward the three girls, arms out stretched.  Nabiki calmly stepped aside while Akane dodged to the other side and took a defensive stance.  Ranma-chan had turned toward Nabiki and was engulfed by Kuno's embrace as he darted forward faster than Ranma had anticipated.  She froze in place as each of his hands energetically massaged a breast as he embraced her from behind.  Ranma struggled to escape but Kuno held her arms to her side and had lifted her feet from the ground.  For the moment she was helpless.

"MY LOVE," he screamed in excitement, "I knew the mercenary one did not speak truly of you, for you doth favor me with thy affection, behold, I do return thy love!"

Ranma managed to kick backwards into Kuno's groin enough to force him to release her.  As she darted aside, Kuno was flattened by an immense chi mallet.

Ranma stared in awe at Nabiki's handiwork, "Wow, Nabs, that's the biggest mallet I think I've ever seen."

Still fuming, Nabiki angrily gestured the police officer over who had also witnessed the entire confrontation.  "Officer, my friend wishes to file a formal complaint about this attack.  Molestation like this is not tolerable!"  She huffed, "My sister and I will gladly serve as witnesses as well."

The officer nodded, quickly handcuffed Kuno and escorted them all to the nearest station.  Kuno was scheduled to be released on bail that afternoon but another confrontation at the station resulted in him being transferred to a hospital for psychiatric evaluation instead.

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki hung her head as Ranma dashed by her, Akane in hot pursuit, mallet upraised. "Ranma! Akane! The two of you are supposed to be practicing your skating," she finally yelled in an effort to quell them.

The reluctant duo glanced back at her, glared at each other and then hesitantly held hands as they once again began to practice some simple paired moves on the skates.

Mikado and Azusa snickered as they effortlessly glided by.  "I would not think them to be worth the effort of defeating save the chance it gives me to bestow my blessing on the maiden," Mikado observed.

Azusa was nervously glaring at Akane.  She spotted a bright hair ribbon and darted forward to quickly snatch it out of Nabiki's hair causing her to lose her balance and fall on the ice.  Seeing this Mikado smiled slightly and glided over to help the fallen girl to her feet.  Unnoticed by the others, Akane and Ranma also hurried over.

"Allow me to help you," offered Mikado as he lifted Nabiki to her feet.  "Permit me to apologize for my partner's offense," he said as he smoothly leaned in and kissed Nabiki.

He dodged Nabiki's angry jab, but backed into Ranma in doing so.  "What the hell do you think you are doing kissing MY fiancée?" snarled Ranma.

Mikado sighed regretfully, "How sad that she will now pine for me, but such is the burden I bear."

Nabiki snorted, "Not likely, you reminded me of a toad, Ranma outclasses you completely."

Ranma reached for Mikado who just grinned mockingly and glided backwards out of his reach, well, that is until he tripped over Akane's outstretched foot.  "Oh my, did I trip you, ssoooo sorry," she said.

Ranma picked him up off the ice with one hand and proceeded to beat him with the other before finishing with a brutal spin kick that sent Mikado into the wall, a bleeding crumpled heap mere seconds after the confrontation started.

Nabiki held Ranma back from following up.  "Ranma, I think you went overboard with that last kick."  Seeing the question in Ranma's eyes, she added, "You forgot you are wearing skates didn't you?"

Suddenly worried Ranma quickly glided toward the downed playboy.  A quick glance and he hurriedly told Nabiki, "Call the paramedics; he's got a broken leg, jaw and nose."  He grimaced, "Yeah, I guess you were right Nabiki, I did go a bit far."  His attention was drawn to where Akane was still trying to retrieve Nabiki's ribbon from Azusa.  "Well, I guess we won't be having the match later today," he concluded as he watched the frustrated tomboy pull out a large mallet and accidentally demolish the skating rink.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma-chan sat with Akane and Nabiki and watched as the paramedics hauled Mikado away.  An official had tried to locate Ranma for a statement but a glass of water had taken care of that potential problem.  The witnesses to the confrontation were being singularly unhelpful, seems most of them were girls unhappy about other stolen kisses.  The official finally decided to write 'fell on ice' since that was what everyone was telling him.

About an hour after they left, Shampoo blew a hole in the ice cream shop wall adjacent to the ice rink.  She glared about, she was sure she had sensed 'the outsider' girl's ki spike near here.  Huffing in frustration, she jumped to the roof and trotted onward, hoping for another clue sometime soon.

Shampoo stared at the dancing panda with the funny hat with a speculative gleam in her eyes.  She sized up the other two, the tall mustached man and a tall serene maiden before deciding this was a dead end and dashed out of the district.

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki had an odd smile as she returned the original school scrolls to Ranma and Akane.

"Nabiki?" asked Akane.  "You only kept the scrolls for a week.  Did they refuse to copy them or something after you delivered them last weekend?"

"Nope," replied Nabiki as pulled two complete sets of all the scrolls out of her personal fold space and handed one to each of them.  "Sometimes even I get caught up in stereotypes," Nabiki muttered.  She explained, "When I delivered the scrolls, I assumed that there would be large rooms with dozens of apprenticed monks busily copying scrolls by hand."  She chuckled, "Imagine my surprise when five days later they called to tell me they were done.  They copied them using custom Xerox machines designed to produce duplicate scrolls of the same length.  Of course they checked each scroll to make sure that the machine hadn't malfunctioned and to add watercolors where appropriate."  She shook her head in disbelief as she held out a package of CD discs for their inspection.  "They even scanned a copy of the scrolls onto photo discs for their own newest permanent archives to backup their printed copies.  I was able to purchase a complete copy of the disc set for my own copy of the scrolls."

Ranma had been looking over his original scrolls when he noticed a change.  "Hey, those two scrolls that had been stolen from them; I see that they kept the original but gave me a copy.  That was nice of them."

Nabiki nodded, "Yeah, the head monk said the originals had been stolen about a hundred and eighty years ago.  That was long enough for those techniques to be considered part of our school as well so he allowed us to keep a copy."

The three teen martial artists quickly placed their copies into storage, glad they'd been able to get copies without losing any of the materials to parent or monk.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma peeked into Nabiki's room a week later.  "Hey, girlfriend! What cha up ta?"

Nabiki grinned and motioned him into the room.  She pointed to the computer screen and eagerly said, "I've been using the CD scroll copies to index all the techniques from all of the scrolls that we have.  This way we have a complete list of the techniques, on what scroll they can be found, what techniques are related and how, just in case some are prerequisites for others."

"Wow, that's neat!" grinned Ranma.  He held out his hand, "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

Nabiki stared up at Ranma in shock.

He grinned and explained, "Not only are you my best friend, a girlfriend twice over, but you are my fiancée.  I wanta take ya out, 'kay?"

Nabiki's answering smile quietly went nova burning itself into Ranma's heart.

As they walked along together hand in hand, Ranma casually asked, "Learn anything interesting when you were looking over the scroll stuff?"

Nabiki giggled and began to wave something in her hand.  Ranma was puzzled until he realized she was twirling somebody's boxers around her index finger.  He cautiously checked.  Yep, his.

"Jeesh, Nabs," he snickered.  "Of all the techniques listed, ya had to pick THAT one to learn."

She shrugged, "Actually, I thought I needed the skills for gathering information, but like you said, 'ya gotta learn it da way it's taught before ya can change it', right?"

"Yep," casually replied Ranma as he began to twirl a pair of panties around his fingers.

She snickered as she ducked into the opening of an alley and quickly put his boxers on under her dress.  "Dare you to put my panties on," she teased.

"Ah come on, Nabs," whined Ranma, "ya know that's not the way I wanta get into your panties."  He blushed crimson as she gaily laughed at his inadvertent innuendo.

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki stared at Kasumi as she hummed in the kitchen.  Nabiki leaned over to Akane and asked, "What's up with big sister.  Why is she wearing hiking gear and is that a picnic basket she's packing?"  Nabiki paused in shock as she watched Kasumi apparently stuff the whole basket into her own fold space.

Akane pointed to the backpack by the outside door.  "Kasumi is getting ready for a date with Ryouga again.  His mom phoned to say they were on their way so she's getting ready."

"Damn," grumped Nabiki. "That means I'm going to end up cooking dinner for a day or two or week or three."  She glared at Akane's hopeful expression, "And don't you even think of volunteering again.  It took me two days to recover from the last meal you made."

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Author's notes:

  Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to clouddreamer2000yahoo.com

Main Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) clouddreamer2000

And alternate  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =


	7. Chapter Six Tempest Brewing

_Ranma alternate fanfic_     

Started - 15 October 2003                      Completed – pending

Last revised - 21 June 2004                   Reason – minor revision

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.

  =   =   =   =   =

**_Lonely Match                _**_by Cloud Dreamer****_

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Chapter Six – Tempest Brewing

  =   =   =   =   =

Tatewaki glared at the restraining order he'd received as a parting gift when finally released on bail.  It stated that he (HE! The great Tatewaki Kuno!) was forbidden to approach or remain within 10 meters of Ranma, Akane or Nabiki.  This was INSUFFERABLE!  The school had already been forced to place him in another class than Nabiki and the Kuno family solicitor had cautioned him that the judge was quite serious and would JAIL him if he failed to comply.  Apparently the psychologist had been most adamant on this issue in his report to the judge.

He stalked down the street; pausing suddenly at the sight of a giggling Kasumi Tendou walking hand in hand with a boy burdened with an immense backpack.  This was NOT to be allowed!

"Hold varlet!  How dare you to sully the hand of the fair sister of my glorious tigress Akane Tendou?" he hissed.  He paused in dismay as he realized that he had no bokken at hand.

Ryouga scratched his head in confusion and mumbled to Kasumi "Sully?" 

Kasumi reassured him with a warm smile before turning to mildly glare at Kuno.  "Tatewaki," she began, "you overstep yourself."

Kuno stopped in consternation and glanced down at his feet even going so far as to look behind himself to see if he was there.

Kasumi slightly frowned at this boor who had caused Ranma and her sisters so much trouble.  A mischievous idea occurred to her and she turned to Ryouga. "Ryouga," she asked "do you trust me?"

The lost boy could only blush brightly as he shyly nodded.

Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before she released it, she explained, "I'm going to invite Tatewaki to go for a walk with me."  She grinned and added, "Anywhere you lead us."  She added with a feigned obliviousness, "Oh, my; I hope he doesn't get lost somewhere on the way though."

There is a difference between infatuation and affection.  The first can make you do dumb things while the latter sometimes leads you to understand the previously unknowable.  Ryouga shyly hid his face as he offered her the end of his leash, "My lady's guide awaits;" he softly said.

The eldest Tendou maiden faltered a moment before smiling brightly at him.  She then turned to Tatewaki and said, "Young sir, attend me please," she softly demanded as she held her hand out.  As soon as he had hold of her hand she gently signaled with the leash in her other hand and Ryouga began to briskly stride forward.

The Blue Thunder was confused by the rapidly moving events.  Never had anyone willingly held his hand since he'd become a teenager.  He wanted to talk but the pace was a bit too fast to make it very comfortable.  When the trio paused an hour later he noticed that dawn was breaking over the rolling hills surrounding them.

Kasumi caught his attention, "Tatewaki," she asked, "could you see if there are any buildings beyond those bushes?"

Kuno strode boldly to the towering thicket; he glanced back but no longer saw the glorious maiden and her 'dog'.  He frowned in confusion, 'perhaps she was in another direction?'  He peered through the branches and blanched at the sight of a herd of shaggy musk oxen glaring toward him.

He was to discover that 'fleeing to another country' was poorly received as an excuse for missing his court date.  Illegal entry didn't make him too popular there either; but reality can sometimes lead to readjustment if it's harsh enough.

Kasumi held Ryouga's arm to her as they slowly strolled together.  Noticing that she seemed rather pensive; he hesitantly asked, "Are you worried about Kuno?"

She nodded and softly said, "Do you think that the authorities with be upset with me?"  She looked over at him with a cute frown, "I mean that was pretty cruel to the local animals to leave him there."

Ryouga froze in place; Kasumi held that expression on her face for an additional fifteen seconds before she started giggling.  A slow grin spread across his face and he sat on a nearby log before he fell over from shock.

While Ryouga remained sitting on the log, Kasumi continued to walk forward a dozen meters or so.  Ryouga heard her sigh, "Oh that's so pretty, all those pools with the poles in them with the waters reflecting the setting sun."

A cold chill ran down his back and he carefully walked toward her.  He froze as he saw the awful sight.  "Ju . . . jusen . . . Jusenkyo," he finally stuttered.

At first the word didn't register with Kasumi, but then she made the connections and blanched momentarily.  Before Ryouga could move again, she hissed, "Stop!  Freeze where you are."  Seeing as she had his attention she tersely demanded, "Leash?"

Ryouga handed it to her but before he could move again, she carefully turned her back on the cliff edge before striding off in the opposite direction towing Ryouga behind her.  She marched forward in as near to a straight line as she could until she found a suitable camping site for the night several kilometers later.

The next morning, Kasumi stepped out of her tent into a persistent misting rain.  She walked over to the other tent.  She softly called out before she entered and picked up the despondent little boar that was sitting on his clothes glaring upward at the small hole in the tent roof that had dribbled rain water on him during the night.  "Well, Ryouga, it looks like we wait here until the rain lets up unless you have water repellant clothing or raingear?"

"No?" she echoed as the pig shook his head.  She smiled as she reached into fold space and pulled out a new outfit for him.  "Guess what?" she asked rhetorically, "you do now.  Ranma and I picked out some new clothes for you for a late birthday gift.  I then treated then with water repellant.  They aren't waterproof like raingear, but they will keep most of the water off you until you can get to shelter."  She glanced around noticing the dampness of the tent before putting the clothes away again and smiling softly, "Wait here until I can heat some water for you."

As she stepped back out of the tent, Kasumi was startled to see a dozen primitively armed females surrounding the campsite.

An elderly woman barely four feet high gestured to her companions in what appeared to be signals while she added a few words in Chinese.  The only word that Kasumi understood was 'search'.

Two maidens cautiously entered each tent.  A moment later one of the maidens that had entered Ryouga's text exited only to hand Kasumi a small piglet before returning to her task.

The elderly leader motioned Kasumi to take a seat with her next to the cold fire pit.  Before anything could be said, a maiden came from Kasumi's tent carrying her pack.  The older woman listened to the quickly whispered words before arching her brow in surprise and opening the pack.  She took out several medical text books and flipped through them quickly.

"What is your name girl?" she gruffly demanded in slightly accented Japanese.

"Kasumi, honored elder," Kasumi responded slowly in halting Mandarin.

Kasumi was rewarded with a brief smile as the other woman continued still in Japanese, "Thank you for the courteous attempt at speaking my language young one, but I believe my Japanese is better than your Chinese. You may call me Har Bou.  I have several questions for you.  First, where is your companion?  Second, why are you trespassing on Amazon territory, do you not know how close to the Musk lands you are? And last, are you a healer?"

Kasumi nervously held her small 'pet' to her breast to quiet his angry squirming and wondered how to answer the first question.  Remembering how close the cursed springs were, she decided that honesty was probably the best approach even though she knew how Ryouga hated others to know of his vulnerable affliction.  She swallowed audibly and held out the small pig.  "Honored Hair Bow; this is my 'friend' Ryouga, he has a Jusenkyo curse though.  We did not mean to trespass on your land, we were lost and when I saw those cursed springs in the distance late yesterday, I lead us away from them and quickly made camp so that we would not be traveling in the evening lest we stumble on them unawares.  I do not know anything about 'Musk' and yes, I am studying to be a healer; I suppose I might become a nurse eventually."  She sighed and added softly, "I'd really like to be more, maybe a doctor but I don't know if I could."

Har Bou grimaced slightly at the way the young girl had mangled her name but her attention was mostly on the small pig the young healer was holding.  She studied the small animal and finally nodded, "Yes, I can see by his aura that he is cursed."  She stood and gestured, "Come with me.  It isn't safe for you to be so near the Musk and I would talk more with you.  For the moment keep your companion as he is.  Besides with the light rain falling, I doubt that he could stay human for long anyway."

Kasumi hesitantly followed though she did slightly snicker to herself as she watched one of the Amazons try to lift Ryouga's partially empty pack only to be jerked back to her knees by the effort.  The largest of the female warriors laughed and reached over with one large hand to pick up the pack from her embarrassed companion only to frown before taking it with both hands and straining to lift it herself.  The other Amazons quickly broke the camp and followed their elder.

  =   =   =   =   =

Nabiki called the Saotome home yet once again as she had every week since Ranma's arrival.  Surprisingly though, someone answered this time.  This is what Akane heard:

"Hello, Mrs. Saotome? . . . My name is Nabiki Tendou; I would like to talk with you about your son Ranma . . . No, I am not a bill collector . . . Yes, I know about him and where he is . . . No, I will not tell you until I have met you . . . Why?  Because I don't trust someone who abandons her son to a louse like Genma on the strength of a seppuku contract signed by a five year old's handprint . . . Don't you DARE yell at me! . . . It may be a matter of Saotome honor but I disagree with you about it not being my business.  I plan on marrying Ranma and I won't let anyone hurt him, even his mother . . . No, I don't think going to your house is appropriate at this time . . . Why?  I'm not sure you are worthy of being in my life with your son if you are anything like your husband . . . You don't understand? . . ."

At this point, Nabiki held the handset away from her ear while massaging her temple with her other hand.  The angry words interspersed with an occasional sob told Akane why Nabiki wasn't really listening at the moment.  Akane approached her with a glass of water and several aspirin.  Akane quickly pecked her on the cheek after Nabiki had swallowed the painkillers.  "Sis, I'm proud of you.  If you need back up, just ask and I'll be there."

Nabiki held the handset to her ear again and frostily interjected, "Are you done yet?"  Even Akane could hear how the other person on the line abruptly cut off their tirade.  Neither girl noticed Ranma pause in the doorway from the dojo.

"Understand me, Mrs. Saotome," Nabiki said, "Ranma is a man.  More importantly he is MY man."

Ranma blushed deep red.  He wanted to leave but the name Nabiki had spoken held him rooted.

"If you want to meet him, then you have to convince me that you are not like your husband," Nabiki coolly reiterated.  "Alright, how about we meet at one of the public tables outside the Nerima Public library?"  Nabiki started as she spotted Ranma and her heart melted at the longing expression on his face.

"Today at four would be fine, Mrs. Saotome.  I'll be there.  Would you mind if I brought a friend? . . . Yes, I understand that this is a rather delicate matter of family honor we are going to be discussing, but I need my girlfriend Ranko there for moral support . . . Besides, she's mute; you know, unable to speak; so that will preserve our privacy . . . Alright, I'll see you then.  By the way, if I see your katana anywhere in sight, I'll call the cops instead of meeting you . . . TOUGH!  Make up your mind.  Is your assine and archaic version of honor more important than meeting your son and being allowed to spoil your future grandkids?"

Nabiki looked perplexed, "Mrs. Saotome? . . . Mrs. Saotome? . . . Hello?" She finally shrugged and hung up the phone.

"Ranko? Mute?" questioned Ranma.

"We can't use your real name so I came up with Ranko.  As far as being mute, do you want to lie to your mother about who you are?" asked Nabiki.  When Ranma shook his head, she continued, "That is why you are 'mute' plus I'm not sure I can trust you not to say more than you should."  She smiled softly, "I know that if I was going to meet my mother, I'm not sure that I wouldn't end up babbling either so I could understand if it happened to you."  She sighed deeply, "I want to trust her, but anybody that would marry Genma, abandon you to him and accept that hideous contract is someone that has to prove themselves to me first before I risk you."

Ranma nodded in reluctant acceptance.

Nabiki moved over and lightly embraced Ranma, "Ranma," she began, "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," he blushed as he responded, "As long as it's honorable and something I can do, anything for you."

Nabiki sighed and softly said, "Actually, it's something that you can NOT do that I want you to promise me."  Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she explained, "Please promise me that you will never take your life without my permission?"

"But the contract," he hesitantly began only to stop as she placed a restraining finger over his lips.

"According to our fathers," Nabiki softly said, "their promise to join the schools was made many years before the seppuku contract was signed.  That means my claim on your life takes precedence over the contact."

Ranma thought about it for a few moments before he smiled and promised, "Alright, my life is yours first of all."

Nabiki smiled, "Let's get ready to go.  I have to prep my NEW laptop for the meeting and you need to change; plus I want to be out of the house before Ami brings the old men back between parties."

  =   =   =   =   =

Har Bou lead the party into the Amazon village and after a quick conference with several other women just as wrinkled as she was, she then led Kasumi into one of the larger stone and wood beam houses in the village.

Kasumi hesitated upon entering as she immediately recognized that this was a clinic.  Her guide quietly conferred with the Amazon they'd found within and a few moments later Kasumi was introduced to her.

"Kasumi was it?" the middle aged woman with platinum hair braided to the middle of her back softly asked.

Kasumi smiled brightly and nodded.

"My name is Klen Sur, I am a master healer for the village and I have been asked to evaluate your skill so that our leaders may know how to classify you."  She smiled, "Are you ready to answer a few questions?"

'Oh wonderful!  She was actually going to get to talk to someone about medicine,' Kasumi thought and eagerly nodded.

The questions and answers went on for hours before finally lapsing into demonstrations on both of their parts as various villagers were utilized to show various skills and techniques as they unknowingly entered the clinic and were swept into the information exchange.  It did get a bit confusing at times such as when the old man with a cold had both legs splinted before his cold was treated.

Through all this Ryouga had quietly sat on top of a modern file cabinet and watched with widening eyes.  He slowly realized that he was privileged to learn something about his date that few knew.  She was a natural healer; one who had taught herself a considerable amount of information but whose only handicap was a lack of advanced 'hands-on' experience.

Kho Lon pogoed into the clinic.  She deftly avoided the two pairs of hands that reached for her while their owners animatedly giggled with each other and offered each other suggestions on how to treat the elder's hypothetical afflictions.

"Klen Sur!" she snapped bringing the master healer's attention to herself.  "Have you completed your evaluation of this outsider girl's status?"

"Yes Matriarch Kho Lon," she responded, "The outsider girl Kasumi is a journeywoman healer and has the potential to become a master healer."

The Matriarch cocked an eyebrow, that response was unexpected.  She nodded and motioned for the Japanese girl to follow her.  She briefly stopped and splashed the piglet with hot water from one of the sink taps.  When a blushing Ryouga had dressed with clothes that Kasumi had produced (much to Kho Lon's surprise) for him; she led them to the open square before the village town hall and used her staff to sound the gong hanging there once.

Those within hearing turned their attention to Khu Lon as she began to speak, "My people, we have visitors today.  This," she said while gesturing to Kasumi, "is Kasumi of the house Tendou.  She is to be accorded the respect of an accomplished journeywoman healer."  Khu Lon pointed to Ryouga and added, "This is Ryouga, her guardian.  I remind you that because of her status, they are both exempt from outsider and warrior protocols; specifically no kiss of death or marriage or marriage challenge."

Seeing the confusion on Kasumi's face, the Matriarch smiled and explained, "We are a warrior folk but we have long realized that those who heal rarely develop the skills or will needed to defend themselves.  Thus by long standing custom, healers and their chosen guardians are outside the harsher laws and customs of our people that keep our village strong."

She smiled at the young Japanese couple and offered; "Come, share the evening meal with me.  I would know more of the land of the rising sun."

Khu Lon was amused, that was the only word for it.  Even after three centuries, young love still was the stuff of never ending and always fresh soap operas, especially when neither partner was aware of it yet.  She did admit it though, that the young man's odd directional curse and its unusual traveling compensation were new to her.  If it wasn't for the unusual pictures and the pure aura of the girl, she might not have been convinced of its truth.  She chuckled to herself thinking how fortunate it was that the young man was exempt from marriage challenge as she was sure that that particular handicap was not beneficial to the village in the long run.

The Matriarch's attention was drawn back to the pictures when she heard the name 'Ranma'.  Quickly scanning the pictures that had just been laid out, she asked "Ranma?"

Kasumi smiled and pointed to a well built black haired boy standing before a water logged panda sitting in a small pond.  "Yes, this is Ranma.  He is to marry my sister Nabiki."

"Humm," the old woman paused and then asked, "Isn't having a panda a bit unusual?"

Kasumi laughed gaily, "Oh Genma isn't a real panda.  He just has a Jusenkyo curse like his son Ranma."

Suddenly aware that she really needed aspirin, Khu Lon asked even while already dreading the answer, "Let me guess, Ranma is cursed to turn into a short but buxom redheaded girl?"

"Oh, my!" Kasumi was a bit surprised but guessed, "You've met the Saotomes then?"

Khu Lon stepped over to a desk and after rummaging in a drawer for a moment returned with photograph. "Tell me dear, have you by chance seen my great-grand-daughter near where you live?"

The two Japanese youths studied the photo before they both nodded.

  =   =   =   =   =

Ranma tucked her oversize shirt into her loose pants after Nabiki suggested that doing so would make it a little less obvious that they didn't fit her all that well.  She walked beside the older girl as they left the house almost four hours before the meeting.  Neither of them wanted to meet the fathers just now so Nabiki had suggested going to the park and just relaxing so that they wouldn't be so tense before the meeting.

Ranma was somewhat disappointed as the weekend was when he usually spent most of the day as a guy.  But to meet his mother, he was willing to give up his Saturday afternoon to his girl side if that was what it took.

Seeing the pensive look on Nabiki's face, Ranma pulled the other girl into an ice cream shop and bought them both a large sundae to take with them.  Nabiki took a few bites before briefly hugging Ranma and softly saying, "Thanks, I appreciate the thought."

The two girls sat beside each other eating their sundaes in the shade in a somewhat private part of the park.  Nabiki noticed that Ranma was eating her sundae slowly with a very thoughtful pensive expression on her face.  "Ranma, you ok?" she asked.

Ranma glanced up at Nabiki before smiling broadly as if coming to a decision.  "Yeah, Nabiki-chan; I'm fine.  I've been debating something and after hearing what you said to my mom, well, I've decided that now is the time.  It's something that needs to be done before you meet her."

"Huh, what are you talking about, Red?" she asked

Ranma placed her half eaten sundae down on the grass well to the side of the two girls.  She shifted to one knee and reached for Nabiki's left hand.  Puzzled, Nabiki could only wonder what was happening.  Her mind froze as Ranma reached into her pocket, pulled out and opened a small box.  Uncomprehending she watched mesmerized as the smaller girl deftly slid a diamond engagement ring with a permanently attached wedding band onto her finger.

"Nabiki Tendou," softly asked Ranma, "would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Nabiki's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the ring.  Ranma softly added, "Kasumi gave me your mother's ring set a couple of weeks ago.  She said I'd know the right time to give them to you.  She said that both she and Akane wanted you to have them for all the things you did to take care of them.  I want you to have them before you meet my mother."

Nabiki tossed her nearly empty sundae behind her and engulfed Ranma in a tight hug.  Through her tears she whispered, "Yes, always yes, Ranma."

Ranma held the happily weeping girl to her bosom, uncertain about the tears.  She thought Nabiki was happy, but the redhead was apprehensive anyway.

Finally Nabiki stopped crying and wiped her face with her sleeves before she noticed the worried expression of her fiancée.  With a mischievous smile, she pulled the redhead into her lap and leaned Ranma back as she firmly kissed her.

Several long passionate moments later Nabiki released the kiss and raised her head.  She gazed with satisfaction on the now twitterpated neo girl.  A small smile crossed her face before she asked; "You know, since you were a girl when you asked me, which one of us gets to wear the wedding dress?"

In unison they slapped their foreheads and said, "D'oh!"

Ranma tried glaring at her fiancée for mocking her but ended up laughing with her instead.

  =   =   =   =   =

Akane grimaced as she hung up the phone; 'that old woman was ssooo irritating'.  Thinking a moment, she called Yuka and quickly left the house to be with her friends.

Akane was walking down the street next to her school with her friends Yuka and Sayuri when shrieks of dismay from the girls of the volleyball team reached her ears.  She knew those girls were putting in extra practice at the school, and wondered what the trouble was.  Who were they trying to 'spike' she wondered.

Just as she entered the gate she noticed a small gnome like man was dashing from girl to girl copping an occasional feel and flipping skirts as he made his way towards them.

Akane tried a spin kick as the old letch dashed toward her and was stunned as she missed.  Seeing the pervert on her chest, she reflexively folded space between her hands and stuffed him inside as he attempted to slip between her hands.  Her grin of satisfaction lasted only the five seconds that it took him to escape.

"Very good girl;" the wizened old man said as he stood atop a fire hydrant in order to be closer to her eye level.  "Very few families have the ability to do that move and few are the martial artists of those families that manage to develop that skill.  Are you a Tendou or a Saotome?"

"I am Akane Tendou of the Anything Goes School!" Akane yelled angrily. 

The old man frowned, "Humm, uncontrolled anger.  Not good."

Akane blushed and reluctantly bowed slightly to the old martial arts master, "My sensei has said the same thing; we are working on the problem.  May I know the name of the pervert I am addressing?"

"I am Happosai, Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School," he replied.  "So my old student Soun is training you."  He sighed, "I'm a bit disappointed in him," he stated, "you are not as skilled as you should be at this stage."

Akane blushed with repressed anger, "My father stopped teaching me after my mother died eight years ago."  She paused then added since it was the old pervert's school anyway as she belatedly remembered the name from some of the scrolls; "Ranma Saotome is my sensei."

"Kimiko died!" Happosai moaned, "Let me have a good cry in your bosom," he crooned.  As he leaped toward her, Akane faded from sight.  Momentarily stunned, the old man just stood there looking around.  He never even saw the large chi mallet that hit him like he was a golf ball.

Akane faded back into sight and shaded her eyes as she belatedly cried, "Fore!"

The other girls cheered as the pervert vanished in the far, far distance.

A dazed Happosai impacted the steel deck of the small freighter.  He bounced once before vanishing down an open scupper and ricocheting several times inside the piping before coming to rest against a rarely cleaned filter.  It would be hours before he would regain consciousness and discover that the slow small ocean going ship with an all male crew was on a replenishment voyage to Antarctica.  

Akane would have been pleased to know that she'd scored a 'hole-in-one'.

  =   =   =   =   =

Nodoka sat and fumed as she replayed a pair of recent phone conversations over in her mind.  The first had happened almost five hours ago but instead of her anger diminishing, it had only grown as her wounded pride had demanded redress.  In the end, she had called the Tendou home back only to find that Nabiki had already left.  When asked, the young girl who had answered the phone had simply stated that there was no one named Ranma currently at her home.  Frustration grew as the impudent snip of a girl on the other end of the line had simply repeated that statement for every question Nodoka had asked even if it had nothing to do with her son.

Nodoka sighed as she waited, her hand nervously seeking the honor blade she had reluctantly left at home.  As she glanced around, she spotted a mop of vividly red hair moving her way.  Though she had changed a lot, Nodoka did recognize the redhead's companion as Nabiki; a girl she'd briefly met several times almost three years ago.  Oddly enough though, it was really the redhead who held the older woman's attention.  The girl somehow reminded her of herself at that age.  While her hair had never been such a vivid red, it still had a strong tint of red and Nodoka remembered being short and buxom before she'd gotten her last growth spurt and 'grown' into her 'assets' so to speak.

Nabiki stopped at the table and paused, standing without speaking.  Finally she arched an eyebrow questioningly.  Nodoka sternly stated, "Girls, do be seated." 

Nabiki remained standing and said formally, "My name is Nabiki Tendou and this is my best friend Ranko."

Nodoka blushed at the implied rebuke and shortly replied, "I am Nodoka Saotome."  It was a small thing but it did establish that Nabiki would not be treated as anything other than an equal despite their age difference.

The Saotome matriarch paused as she noticed the diamond ring and realized she was dealing with someone she probably should not antagonize.  She temporized, "That's a lovely ring, dear."

Nabiki's face softened, "Yes, it belonged to my mother.  My two sisters gave it to Ranma to give to me when he proposed."  She smiled as she sat next to Nodoka, "Even though it was an arranged marriage between the families, Ranma still got to one knee and proposed."  She sighed happily, "He made the engagement our decision instead of our fathers' demand."  She looked Nodoka in the eyes and stated, "It is merely one of the many reasons that I love him so much."

Neither woman noticed Ranko blush as she silently seated herself on the same end of the small picnic table as Nabiki sat but on the opposite side of the table from both of them.

Nodoka finally broke the silence between them by asking, "Why do you have such a poor opinion of my husband?"

Nabiki speculatively glanced at the older woman and asked in return, "Why did you want to know if I was a bill collector when I first mentioned Ranma?"

Ranma's mother winced and admitted the point when she reluctantly revealed "Genma has often left bills behind.  Many of them have ended up at my doorstep."  She defensively explained, "I'm sure it's just because they were training so hard that he didn't have time to work that much."

"Humm," softly said Nabiki, "I guess that one could then infer that Ranma probably had no idea about how to hold down a responsible job since he's never seen it done?"  She paused and then added, "That would not be a very 'manly' thing to do would it?"

Nodoka flushed, unsure how to respond.

Nabiki though did not let the matter fester but said, "I have some files on my computer that I would like to show you."

Nodoka was surprised as Nabiki pulled a laptop seemingly out of nowhere and quickly had it open and operational.  Nabiki started off easy.  She explained the 'engagement' files first; then the old police records, including those against her father and Happosai. 

Nodoka was literally glowing by this time but she did interject the information that the latter person was the current grandmaster of the school.

Finally Nabiki explained the information she'd gleaned the night Ranma had arrived.  When Nodoka learned the details of the neko-ken she had gone absolutely still, her aura guttering out in shock.

Tears streaming down her face, Nodoka silently rose, took five halting steps way from the table before turning and bowing completely to the ground to Nabiki.  "I surrender all authority over my son to you.  You have shown your love for him while I have only blindly allowed him to be abused and dishonored.  I am not worthy to meet him."  She softly wailed, "I am not worthy of being his mother."

Unable to stand it anymore, 'Ranko' rushed over and hugged her mother.  "Momma! Please don't cry.  Please don't say that!  I still need a mom."

Confused, Nodoka nevertheless hugged the softly weeping redhead, her maternal instincts, though blighted were still intact.

A loud sigh by Nabiki attracted her attention before she heard the young woman reluctantly admit, "I can't really blame the baka.  I'm not sure I could have resisted either."  Seeing Nodoka's questioning eyes on her she said briefly, "Magic does exist."  Nabiki then produced a thermos and poured the hot water gently over the redhead. 

Nodoka froze as she felt the body in her arms change even while she was watching.  As the girl now turned boy looked up at her, blue eyes still shedding tears; Nabiki made introductions, "Nodoka, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Ranma Saotome, your son."

Nodoka drifted back to the waking world and heard a worried male voice ask; "Do ya think she'll be ok?"

She heard Nabiki reply, "It's alright Ranma.  She's only been out about ten minutes."

Nodoka sat up and glanced about rapidly; without hesitation she glomped onto the young man that she had visualized in her dreams for years.  She was frightened about what had happened, but that was a small thing beside her need to hold her son again.

A little later when she was calmer, Ranma explained the curse.  In the end, Nodoka responded by hesitantly drawing out her copy of the seppuku agreement.  She showed it to them and then slowly tore it in half, then again and yet once more before tossing the pieces onto the table.  "This does not apply to my son as I have no right to ever judge him.  It cannot be applied to Genma because he has no honor."

She turned a bright smile to the engaged couple.  "When is the wedding and how soon can I expect grandchildren."  She enjoyed their deep blushes as the two glanced at each other nervously.

Nabiki finally responded, "We . . . we dare not get married for at least three years.  If Ranma was underage at the time we married, I'm worried that Genma might find some way to take advantage of it to steal our assets or otherwise harm us financially."  She added, "We don't even dare let them know that Ranma has proposed to me since we fear that they would force an immediate marriage." 

Nodoka nodded in understanding.  She agreed that the scanned documents that Nabiki had shown her did indeed justify their fears.

Nabiki giggled and revealed how the fathers still believed that Ranma was engaged to Akane.  She also explained some of the girl training that Ranma was enduring.  Nodoka was torn between being outraged or lapsing into hysterical giggles but learning how much Genma hated it tipped the balance toward admitting necessity.  With a slight grin of her own she offered to take her daughter shopping one day.  Ranma only groaned.  He hated shopping, especially in girl form.

Finally Nodoka leaned back and thought about what she'd learned today.  Eventually she said, "What about if I divorced the panda and transferred Ranma and I to my family's clan registrar and had the two of you move in with me?"

Ranma looked stricken, but Nabiki only got a thoughtful look on her face.  Finally she said, "That might be enough but I'd hate to take the risk and I'm not willing to leave my sisters yet."  She glanced over at Ranma and added, "Besides, I'm not sure Ranma likes the idea all that much either."  The abashed expression on Ranma's face affirmed that supposition.

Nabiki smiled as an idea occurred to her, "You know, the idea of name change might actually help in the long run."  She turned to Ranma, "Willing to become a Tendou?"

Ranma smiled and replied, "Sure, it seems a somewhat more honorable name than Saotome at present."  He chuckled and added, "Besides, it IS the Tendou dojo isn't it?"

"So that's it?" hopefully asked Nodoka.  She sagged as Nabiki slowly shook her head.

Nabiki explained, "It's a start, but not enough.  There is another idea that I've been toying with but I'm still not all that confident on how well it would work.  But if we did both ideas at the same time, then maybe, just maybe we won't have to wait three years."

Ranma blushed deep red and pulled his pigtail in embarrassment as he thought about being married to Nabiki.

"What's this other idea, Nabiki?" asked Nodoka.

Nabiki smiled quickly at Ranma before turning to answer the question.  "Teenage idol stars and their greedy parents are what gave me the idea.  It is possible to have a court to declare a minor or underage person as 'emancipated' into adult status as far as legal standing goes.  If Ranma and I were both declared to be emancipated minors and then married under the Tendou name, then Ranma's old man would not have any legal standing that he could bring to bear against us should he decide that he didn't like how we are living our lives or running the school."  She smiled and added, "And since daddy is planning on making the house and dojo a wedding present in order to avoid estate taxes, he would be dependant on keeping on our good side for food and a roof over his head."

"Oh dear, that sounds complicated," responded Nodoka.  She sighed, "I think I still want a divorce though."  She hesitated then asked, "Will you need any help doing this and how will you do it?"

Nabiki thought about it again and then said, "Right now it's just in the planning stage; I've thought of contacting an attorney but I've hesitated on taking that step." She grinned and held up her hand so the ring glinted, "But I think it's time to work on the future."  She paused and then added thoughtfully, "If you did get a divorce and then after we married under the Tendou name; if both Ranma and I then independently named you as our legal guardian should we become incapacitated on top of achieving emancipation, then I would say we could safely get married while still underage."

Nabiki pointed to the laptop that she had recently shut off.  "The files I showed you will almost certainly demonstrate that neither father is a fit parent.  My financial records certainly would be convincing proof that I am capable of functioning as an adult."  She hesitated and reluctantly added, "The weak spot in this plan is demonstrating that Ranma is an adult."

Ranma's face had a pained look until he noticed the misery on Nabiki's face.  He leaned into a hug with her and said, "Truth may hurt at times but not telling or facing it will always hurt more in the end."

She sighed, "I don't like hurting you.  You've been hurt so much already."

Ranma scratched his head and asked, "Ain't there some law or custom that says any martial artist above a certain level is legally treated as an adult if he hurts someone when misusing his skill?"  He scratched his head as the two women froze, "Don't seem right to toss the book at them like they were adults when they get into trouble without treating them as adults the rest of the time too."

Nodoka gushed, "Sounds like a plan.  I'll contact my attorney and see about getting started on all of those points for all of us."

Nabiki thought about it for a moment before she put a blank CD in the laptop's burner after firing it up again.  As the incriminating files were being copied, she asked Nodoka; "Do you have access to a computer?"

Nodoka nodded and admitted with a slight blush, "Well, I did have to have something to do while I was alone."

  =   =   =   =   =

The boyish shadow with the long hair leaned out of the concealing branches of the tree and watched the two older men as they played a game of some sort.  She cursed softly to herself as a large blade of some sort strapped to her back snagged one of the branches as she shifted to peer through the open doors to briefly study the three girls practicing in the dojo.  Her eyes narrowed in confusion when one of them was called, 'Ranma'.

"I 'will' have my revenge, Genma!" she softly hissed staring with hate filled eyes toward one of the older men again.

Kodachi eased herself a little out of the shadows to better watch the antics of the redheaded harridan that had cheated to defeat her.  Unknown to her, another had spotted her prey.

Shampoo blasted a hole in the wall of the dojo and stalked in.  She immediately came sailing out as Akane nailed her with a large chi mallet.  She literally skipped across the yard like a flat pebble across a pond, until she impacted the wall and slid down it unconscious.

The three young practitioners of Anything Goes walked together to where the girl laid.  Akane fuming, "Who was that idiot?  Did she think walls are cheap to replace? I'll bet this is all your fault somehow Saotome."

Ranma sighed as she glanced at the girl; "Unfortunately, that is one bet you would have won, Akane," she remarked sadly.

Akane was stunned and instead of smirking, asked, "Hun?"

Ranma explained, "Just after I was cursed, me and Genma went to a nearby village in hopes that they might know of a cure and so we could get some supplies as well.  Trust the old fart to screw it up; didn't help that it was raining a little either.  First thing we see when we enter the place is this girl up on a big log fighting this really big brute of a woman.  Second thing was this table of food."  Ranma blushed and continued, "Being hungry and all, we helped ourselves to what we thought was a buffet.  Turned out to be first prize," the redhead pointed to the girl, "her prize."  She sighed again, "She had a right to be angry and let us know about it.  She demanded a panda skin rug and despite my better judgment, I offered to fight her for the prize instead.  Naturally, I won but then it turned sorta weird.  She got up off the ground and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  Turns out it was some sort of 'kiss of death' cause for the next couple of weeks she chased me and the old fart all over china."

"Humm," said Nabiki, "sounds like a really sore loser or else something more is at stake here."  Quickly searching the girl, Nabiki pulled out several swords, a couple of bonbori, numerous sets of clothes, all needing a wash and a small booklet.

Akane snatched the booklet and began to look it over. 

"What's it say?" asked Ranma.

"Don't know," responded Akane, "I can't read Chinese." She paused and then asked; "Nabiki, you pulled all this stuff from her fold-space didn't you?"  At Nabiki affirming nod, she continued, "But how? I know we can see her fold-space and even open it from the inside, but how did you open it from the outside?"

Nabiki gently removed the booklet from her sister's hands and began to slowly turn the pages, paying special attention to the part that was bookmarked.  She answered quietly, "I think it's a new chi technique this girl uses. Take a look at the stuff I pulled out.  Do you notice the chi tags on it?"

Both Ranma and Akane quickly examined the items removed from the Amazon's fold space.  Ranma exclaimed, "Whoa, that's neat!" she said as she experimentally stuffed one of the swords into fold space.  "The chi tags make it a lot easier to grab the stuff plus it's marked so you don't have to hunt for what you want." She added excitedly, "I gotta learn how to do that!"

Akane experimentally reached over and pulled the sword out of Ranma's fold space, "Humm, so all you have to do is grab the chi tag to grab the item without even opening fold space.  I'm with Ranma on this; I think this is a 'must-learn' technique."

"Humm," said Nabiki as she frowned after rereading a passage in the booklet, "it says that if a warrior is defeated by an outsider woman, then she must give her the kiss of death and track her down to the ends of the earth to kill her."  Nabiki frowned, "Yep, seems like a sore loser deal."

"How can you read that Nabiki?" groused her younger sister. 

"Easy," responded Nabiki as she pointed to a second column on each page, "There's a Japanese translation on each page that explains all about the kiss of death stuff."

"Aw crap," complained Ranma while Akane began to giggle until she realized that she had also just defeated the Chinese girl as well.

An eyebrow arched as Nabiki began reading the next section, "And if a warrior maid should be defeated by a male, then she is to give him the kiss of marriage and drag him back to the village from the ends of the earth overcoming any obstacles."

Nabiki sighed as she continued to read through the book.  She idly reached over to the kitchen stove and grabbed a warming kettle to hand it to Ranma, "Here you go Ranma.  She's not chasing your guy side.  You just be careful and not defeat her though."

Ranma grimaced and started to hand the kettle back remarking, "Wrong underwear."  She paused as she noticed the two garments now hanging from Nabiki's hands; she sighed and then poured some of the hot water onto her head.  Now male, Ranma shook the water from his hair and said, "I think you're beginning to like that technique a little too much."  Nabiki only grinned.

Two watchers fell into the yard, one out of the tree, the other off the house roof.

The one in the leotard just sat on the ground against the wall watching the proceedings with a dazed expression on her face.  The other drew her battle spatula and stalked toward the damp boy.

"Ranma Saotome?" she asked in a low menacing voice.

Ranma looked up at her boyish face and noted her masculine garb; 'boy' flashed across his mind then his attention shifted to the unusual weapon.  He paused as a name from the past softly echoed uncertainly in his mind.

Before he could say anything Nabiki leaned in and whispered, "No Adam's apple."

"Ucchan," Ranma softly breathed out in confirmation.

That was all the answer she needed; she swung the blade only to meet empty air.  She leaped out of close range and shifted her weapon to a one handed stance while she grabbed for her bandoliered mini-spatulas.  Ukyou frantically felt over her chest before anxiously glancing down and confirming that her bandoleers were gone.

She glanced over toward Ranma only to notice that the girl who had been sitting close to him was now idly swinging two familiar bandoleers across one palm while slowly shaking her head 'no' in Ukyou's direction.

Furious at this unwarranted interference, Ukyou swung the blade of her battle spatula at Nabiki flat side toward her in an effort to force her to back off and yield the bandoleers.  This time Ranma was the one to intervene.  Ukyou froze as her battle spatula stopped as if it had impacted a steel girder.  She gulped as she took in the impact of a fist that was imbedded in the spatula blade and had forced its impression four inches toward her face.

"Oh shit," she murmured, "I'm not ever going to get my battle spatula repaired from that."  She gulped and carefully lowered the blade, wincing as Ranma's glaring eyes were revealed.  'Ok, plan two it is then' she thought as her eyes began to tear.

Ranma began to frantically wave his hands as she hoped, but she was a bit careless and a small smile crossed her face.  Nabiki saw it and realized that it was her turn to intervene again.

Before Ranma could do much more than babble 'I'm sorry,' a few times; Nabiki had placed a finger over his mouth and stepped between him and Ukyou.  Forestalling Ukyou's protests, Nabiki began her verbal maneuvers.  "Hello Ukyou, Ranma has told me so much about how he missed his childhood friend.  Oh my, pardon my rudeness; I'm Nabiki Tendou, Ranma's fiancé since he was BORN by family honor between our two families.  Did you know that he didn't even know you were a girl until we found the reports of dowry theft and abandonment filed by your father when you were both only six?  You would not believe though how much he was surprised when we also discovered that not only had his father engaged him to me but you and at least five others that we found police records for so far.  Of course, the idea that your yattai was dowry was new too since Genma had told him it was a gift.  Legally, a six year old isn't liable for any of that so taking it out on my fiancé just won't work." 

Nabiki paused for breath and Ukyou asked, "So my ten years of suffering and my plans for revenge just get tossed aside?  What makes your engagement any more binding than mine?  Do you still have your dowry?"

Nabiki could see where this was going as soon as Ukyou started speaking so she slid a chain from around her neck and deftly slipped on the ring that she had meant to show to Akane and Kasumi first as soon as the oldest Tendou sister returned from her latest date.  She held up her hand so the ring was visible and quietly said, "It's valid because it's the only engagement that Ranma actually got to one knee and proposed to the girl for.  All the others are Genma's problem, not Ranma's."

Before Ukyou could reply, she found her face planted in the dojo wall as Akane shoved her forcefully out of the way and embraced her sister enthusiastically.  "NABIKI," Akane screamed in apparent joy, "When, were, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Ranma dropped his head in embarrassment and foreboding as he noticed the two (adult?) men dancing a jig together as they emerged from the house brandishing a large bottle of sake each in one hand and waving victory flags or occasionally letting go a celebration streamer with the other hand.  He muttered to himself, "Ah crap!  I just know those two old farts are gonna screw this up somehow."

Shampoo shook her head and wondered just what the heck was going on.  She could smell the sake and the raucous singing of inebriated old men really didn't help her headache.  'Am I in a bar or something?' she thought as she tried to focus her eyes.  The sound of girls giggling brought her newest target to her attention as she rapidly recovered from her latest humiliation.

Ukyou pulled her face out of the wood.  She glared between the four possible targets she had before making a selection.  Battle Spatula in hand she stalked back toward the party in progress.

Ranma cocked an eye but said nothing as Ukyou nailed Genma across the back of the head sending the sake bottle flying.

Kodachi was dithering.  On one hand she wanted to break out in her trademark laugh and mock them all but on the other hand; a tear glimmered at the edge of eye as she watched the two sisters embracing and chattering with joy.  A joy she hoped to one day experience.  She never noticed the sake bottle approaching until it shattered against the wall just above her head.  She backtracked its path from the faint trace of sake on the ground and a feral gleam of battle filled her eyes as she watched the fella with the long hair soundly trounce an old man. 'HE would pay for doing this to her,' she soundlessly snarled.

Nabiki was enjoying her sister's enthusiasm for her happiness but was still keeping an eye on what was happening.  When she noticed Shampoo in a high arc toward them with bonbori extended to brain Akane, she quickly shoved her sister out of the way toward one side.  The resultant force moved her to the other side out of the way of the descending Amazon.

As Shampoo turned to follow Akane she felt light fingers caress her neck.  As she fell to the ground, paralyzed and feeling hazy, she realized she had just been defeated by yet another outsider girl.  The girl had used a pressure point attack against her but had hit it imperfectly.  Fortunately Shampoo recognized the point and hit a counter point under her own chin just before everything went black momentarily.

Nabiki and Akane frowned at the Chinese girl lying unconscious at their feet, "Come on Akane," Nabiki said, "We need to talk to Ranma."

'Ranma!' The hated name echoed in Shampoo's mind as she concealed the fact that she had already regained her wits.  Through slitted eyes she watched the two girls who had so casually defeated her.

Ranma was standing near the koi pond watching Ukyou thrash Genma.  Twice Genma had made a dash for the wall or the water and Ranma had casually kicked him back toward Ukyou.  The second time, Ukyou had returned the volley by blasting Genma with a full armed baseball [spatula] swing that that rocketed the balding old man into the water with resounding splash that had momentarily obscured everything.

Ignoring the floating panda, Ukyou had stalked toward the drenched redhead arriving just as the two Tendou sisters arrived.  Then Kodachi arrived, ribbon snapping out at Ukyou and ignoring the protests of the other girls.

Cautiously Shampoo snaked a hand out and gathered in her sword that Akane had dropped earlier.  She stealthily slipped into the shadows of the wall and silently worked her way toward the hated girl-type Ranma.

Ranma frowned as she watched the awkward fight between Ukyou and Kodachi.  Nabiki and Akane were trying to intervene without much success.  Kodachi had momentarily ensnared Ukyou's battle spatula and failed in her effort to jerk it out of the other girl's hands resulting in Ukyou being tossed toward Ranma.

Ranma noticed Ukyou glance toward Ranma's way before suddenly shifting in midair into a stance that telegraphed that Ukyou was going to swing at Ranma as she landed.

Irritated that Ukyou was still attacking her, Ranma nonetheless opted to dodge rather than retaliate.  Ukyou yelled, "You bitch, NOBODY kills Ranma except me!"

Shampoo was shocked as Ranma dodged her sword thrust at her back.  Shampoo's eyes got very wide as she tracked the rapidly approaching spatula blade; she heard Ukyou's words just before everything vanished in a world of pain.

Kodachi paused in admiration, 'Oh my, such a warrior!' she thought to herself as she decided that enough 'lesson' had been taught and perhaps it was time to move on to a different topic.  Sex education sounds nice she decided.

Shampoo looked up at the handsome warrior who had just laid her out with a giant bakers peel. "Wo ai ne, arien," she cried as she glomped Ukyou and kissed 'him' with all of her passion.

"HEY," she yelled, "I ain't like that you Chinese bimbo."

"Bimbo?" murmured Shampoo, "What mean bimbo?" as she quickly flipped back and forth through her tattered dictionary.

Kodachi helpfully leaned in and defined the word in precise Chinese causing Shampoo to blush and snarl in broken Japanese, "Husband need lesson in respecting wife."

"Humm," drawled Kodachi, a thoughtful look on her face, "Well, perhaps you could give him some 'special' flowers," she suggested as she offered a bouquet of black roses. 

Shampoo took them in confusion but quickly held them to one side as her sensitive fingers felt the gas trap mechanism activate.  Unfortunately it wasn't quite far enough as a streamer of the gas caught her and locked her muscles in place.

Kodachi let out a peal of laughter and smirked into her face, "He's too good for a 'bimbo' like you," she stated before adding, "But a lady like me, that's a match made in heaven."

Shampoo was fuming as she helplessly watched the leotard clad girl stalk her new husband.  'Girl what steal husband is dead!' she snarled haltingly.  She shakily rose to her feet, too unsteady to even consider fighting, but resolved on announcing her intentions.  Fortunately it was only a few minutes before the trace amounts of gas she'd been subjected to loosened their hold on her. 

By this time, Kodachi had managed to discern Ukyou's true gender and was torn between lapsing into a fit of giggles or just having a fit.  She noticed the 'bimbo' hesitantly stumbling toward her and arched an impressed eyebrow.  It took real stamina to be able to shake off the effects of that gas.  As Shampoo reached out a trembling hand to give the kiss of death to Kodachi, a whimsical impulse seized her.  It was born of Kodachi's experiences at an all girl's school and the somewhat surreal events of the evening.  It wasn't something she would normally do . . . if one could apply the word normal to her that is.

As Shampoo leaned in to kiss her cheek, Kodachi swept her into a passionate embrace and deep kiss.  It wasn't until Shampoo felt the tongue that she tried to struggle.  The shocked Amazon maid stepped back, eyes wide at the girl who had just defeated her and given HER the kiss of marriage.  'Oh shit!' was repeating in her mind at the moment.

Nabiki smiled at the ranting Shampoo who was yelling at the smugly smiling Kodachi who was inordinately pleased with her mischief.  Nabiki took a quick look at the Amazon law book to confirm a suspicion before gesturing Ranma and Akane into a quick huddle with her.

Her whispered instructions definitely provoked strong responses from the other two. 

"Ack, Nabs, ya gotta be kidding?  No way am I gonna do that!" declared Ranma.

"Ewwe," echoed Akane, "I mean I can see Kodachi doing it . . . but ewww."

Nabiki grinned and said silkily, "Consider it a planned tactical response to her attempts to force her silly laws on us.  We'll use those same 'laws' to tie her in knots with respect to future actions she can take against us."

Ranma sighed and added in a slightly apprehensive tone, "Maybe yer right, I mean she is obsessive about them.  She followed me all the way from China just to kill me even if it really is nothing more than outright murder as far as anyone else would see it."

Shampoo was yelling in Mandarin at Kodachi who must have been sniffing some of her other potions 'cause the Kuno girl just giggled at everything the other maiden was hollering.  Every time she almost had herself together, the warrior would remind her that Ukyou was her husband and Kodachi would lose it again.

Shampoo never noticed the two Tendou sisters come up behind her until she felt Nabiki tap her on the shoulder.  She frowned at being reminded of unfinished business but her mind went off line as Nabiki pulled her into a deep kiss; a marriage kiss.  Just as she got herself together enough to push Nabiki away, Akane spun her around and initiated lip lock.  It was too much for the girl and she swooned in Akane's arms.

Kodachi and Ukyou tentatively sat side by side reading over the Amazon law booklet while waiting for Shampoo to once again wake to her latest version of reality.  Ukyou's giggles were what finally brought Shampoo back to waking. 'That not sound right for husband to do,' was her first thought.

Seeing her stirring, Ranma reached over and grabbed the book with a quick 'sorry, need this for a moment,' to Ukyou and Kodachi.  She plopped herself before Shampoo and before the other girl could lunge at her; Ranma pursed her lips and made a kissing motion.

Shampoo froze.

Ranma held up the book for Shampoo to see and said, "Humm, I've been reading this and I just realized that I have the option of giving you the kiss of marriage.  If I do that, then your kiss of death becomes invalid."

A wide grin split her face, "How about it Shampoo, want to make it five for five for the number of girls that have defeated you and given you the kiss of marriage?"

"Five?" stuttered Shampoo before she violently shook her head and backed away from the posturing redhead.

Ukyou grinned as she opened up the top of her tunic and let a portion of her generous assets show. "Yep, I'm 100% woman."

Shampoo pointed at the Tendou sisters, "Kiss of marriage from them not good," she paused at the wide smiles and shaking heads of Akane and Nabiki as they obviously disagreed with her.

Akane reached for the booklet and took it as Ranma anticipated her need and moved to hand it to her.  "I was entitled to challenge you by the laws of your own people."  She pointed to the dojo with the large hole in one wall that was currently occupied by a wailing father bemoaning his damaged property.  "As heir to a place of combat training deliberately damaged by you, I had every right to retaliate and claim what ever lawful due I chose."  She paused and added, "arien."

Akane placed the booklet into Nabiki's outstretched hand and Shampoo's attention shifted to the older girl with a sense of foreboding.  Nabiki grinned and said, "By your laws, I am entitled to seek redress from any warrior that seeks to harm my 'spouse'."  She held out one hand such that Ranma was in the immediate background and showed the gleaming stone in a golden band; waiting to be sure she had Shampoo's entire attention, Ranma slowly poured hot water over her red hair."

Shampoo reached for the book with visibly shaking hands.  She turned to the index before turning to a page toward the end of the book.  She finally looked up at Ranma, checked that the water used was hot and whispered, "Jusenkyo?" as she poured cold water to double check.

Ranma nodded, Shampoo started crying.  Everybody froze in place, but then Ranma (who was closest), gently embraced the girl and pulled her into a loose hug as she wept.

Nabiki explained to the others, "Shampoo cannot now give Ranma the kiss of marriage because she refused it before witnesses when Ranma-chan offered it and the kiss of death is technically invalid because it cannot be given to a male.  Ranma's curse makes no difference."

Sniffling, Shampoo finally pulled away and moved away from Ranma yet remained on one edge of the circle formed by the six girls.

"Ah crap! What a mess," sighed Ranma-chan as she sat on the trashed panda that had finally managed to crawl out of the pond.  "Now what do we do?"

"Shampoo know! Shampoo know!" said girl exclaimed.  She walked slowly (non-threateningly) over to Ranma-chan, poured enough hot water from one of the kettles that Nabiki had near her onto the redhead to reverse the change and then happily exulted, "See!  Shampoo defeat redheaded Ranma, she no here no more!  Shampoo make her gone."  She then turned to Akane, Nabiki, Ukyou and Kodachi and then continued, "As for other kisses; was all mistake and everybody forget, never tell anybody. Yes? Yes?"

The harsh sound of a leathery voice being cleared drew everybody's attention to an old crone standing an inch over two feet high.  Behind her were Kasumi and Ryouga.  The old woman stood there with her small arms crossed and was slowly tapping one tiny foot as she studied her sheepish looking great grand-daughter.

Shampoo was frozen in shock and could say nothing.  Finally the old crone spoke and said, "Shampoo, if I hadn't seen it myself, I would never have believed that you could get yourself in a situation surpassing your great aunt Li Lak and her infamous Douglas."

Shampoo blushed deeply and hung her head even further.

Kasumi giggled and added, "Oh my, Lilac is such a sweet old dear; and the stories she told about Douglas were simply wonderful."

"Kasumi, child," softly chided Khu Lon, "My daughter Li Lak is a pervert."  Cologne massaged her temples and muttered, "Apparently she took after her father."

Ryouga scratched his head and asked, "Do you think that is where Shampoo learned to kiss girls?"

Shampoo moaned softly and began beating her head against the dojo wall.

Ami came out of the kitchen and embraced her son.  She was still amazed at Genma and Ranma's curses but had taken it in stride seeing how the Tendous ignored it.  She fully intended to tease her son with 'possibilities' though.  She and Ryouga soon left for home and the others were invited to spend the evening.  Ukyou declined but accepted Kodachi's offer and they both left sniggering together over what had happened.

Shampoo did not sleep well that night and finally asked, "Great-grandma, what Shampoo do about . . . ah?"

"Your harem, dear?" asked the diminutive elder.  She sighed and chided her heir, "Shampoo, please quit beating your head against the wall."  She added a moment later, "It was nice of the Tendous to allow us to stay in their dojo for the evening but I don't think they would appreciate it if you made another hole in the wall."

Cologne chuckled and finally said, "Well, I think that there is only one thing to do."  She paused and then dramatically tossed an envelope on the floor between them before adding, "Go for it dear, I want lots of great-great-grandkids!"

Shampoo took one look at the label and ran off screaming into the dawn scattering both Saotomes as she passed between them in their morning spar.

Cologne picked up the package of instant Nanniichuan and studied it for a moment before cackling "Gottcha!" in glee.

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Author's notes:

  Additional Ranma fan-fiction can be found on my Web Pages.

C & C to cloud (underscore) dreamer2000 (at) yahoo.com

Main Web-page  - www.geocities.com (slash) cloud (underscore) dreamer2000

And alternate  - mysite.verizon.net (slash) cloud-dreamer/index.html

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =


	8. End Notes

_Ranma alternate fanfic_     

Started - 15 October 2003                      Completed – pending

Last revised - 24 June 2004                   Reason – ending notes added

Disclaimer:  Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission.  This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.

  =   =   =   =   =

**_Lonely Match                _**_by Cloud Dreamer****_

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =

Author's Ending Notes.

  =   =   =   =   =

NOTE :  the following is a temporary set of notes to let the readers of this story know what I had planned to write just in case it is a while before I return to this particular fanfic.  I have to admit that I am starting to lose interest in continuing it.  I realize that this is much less satisfactory than completing the story, but look on the bright side, few authors even do this much.

Cloud Dreamer

  =   =   =   =   =

Akane marries Tofu {hey, she ought to get her first crush in at least one story!} a week after she turns 20.  She has a pair of twin sons, part-time PE teacher in high school.

Kasumi marries Ryouga; he learns to focus on her so that he is rarely away from her side more than a couple of days at a time.  She attends medical school and eventually gains international notice as 'an angel of mercy' in that she 'somehow' manages to appear at the site of a major disaster in the vanguard yet without visible means of travel.  The fact that she also has several tons of medical supplies at her disposal as well adds to her mystique.  That her guardian was once filmed punching out a tank does little to diminish her celebrity status but does ensure that few trifle with her.  Three children, only the eldest is a wanderer.

Nabiki and Ranma marry shortly after he turns 18 in a double wedding [western] ceremony with Kasumi and Ryouga.  Pretty much follows Nabiki's plans to safeguard themselves; the new Tendou couple set up housekeeping at the dojo.  Nodoka becomes housekeeper of sorts for them while they finish Tokyo University.  They become a feared pair of international corporate raiders specializing in taking down the sleazy companies.  Their ability to covertly gather data for their work makes them very wealthy.  Nabiki has four sons; Ranma has accident when Nabiki uses instant Nanniichuan at urging of Kodachi and ends up 'mother' of twin girls.

Genma ends up with the Saotome home as his share of the divorce, she gets all the money, stocks, furniture etc. though.  He and Soun set up a bachelor pad there and turn professional in their act; Ami becomes their agent.  She is amazed that they stay 'in character' so well all the time.

Ukyou and Kodachi hit it off and after discovering instant Nanniichuan, decide to take advantage of the fact that Ukyou is legally a boy and marry.  Humm, ah, they take turns . . . well, one kid each.  Take Kuno name and become primary heirs.

After jerking Shampoo's chains a bit so that she matures somewhat, Cologne allows Shampoo's proposed plan to happen thus freeing her from her 'kiss' obligations though the elder is rather wistful about loosing Ranma.  Shampoo attends college majoring in international relations.

After mastering both schools (as anticipated, both fathers demand the return of 'their' copy of the scrolls after being kicked out of the Tendou compound), Akane, Nabiki and Ranma jointly begin teaching the combined school part time in the dojo; mostly as a form of stress relief from their 'normal' work.  Akane handles beginners, Nabiki intermediate and Ranma advanced classes (limited to family mostly).  Tofu and Cologne both help out; Shampoo is also taught the Anything Goes advanced skills in exchange for Cologne's teaching Amazon techniques.  Nabiki integrated their copies of the scrolls into one organized set that she later had printed out in limited book form after adding input from Cologne and Tofu. Of the five volume set, only the first volume (beginner) was commercially available.  The Tendou clan [Akane & Kasumi included] becomes allied with the Amazons.  Classes at the Tendou dojo are by invitation only.  A few are Amazons; there are usually an equal number of 'eligible' male martial artists as well among the remainder.

Ryu Kumon gets hauled off to china by a set of twin Amazons.  {He does get to learn all the sealed techniques though since he is now a member of the extended clan}.  Taro forgets all about his name problems after 'accidentally' defeating Dowel.  She is still looking for him; ah, well, she likes his cursed form too; scary.

Happosai eventually returns after several years [he toured the other lands first].  Makes the mistake of mouthing off to Cologne not realizing she is now also a master of his unified school as well as her own.  She pounds him, strips him of the various artifacts he's stolen and dumps him in spring of virtuous man before revealing to the others that he was her long lost [read thrown out] husband.  He sulks but is trapped; gets 'revenge' by training Mousse (especially in something called a lust aura which freaks girls out), arranging for eye surgery and helping him successfully challenge and marry Shampoo.  The fact that they had a dozen kids makes one wonder if she was really all that unhappy about how things turned out.

Herb found the kettle without any problems after Cologne offered to cooperate in exchange for his assistance arranging a meeting between the three powers of her homeland.  She slipped a powerful love/passion spice cocktail to Herb and Saffron just before a 'servant' splashed Herb with water with the ladle again during a private conference.  That evening, the Musk and Phoenix kingdoms were united.  Their 'countries' were too shocked to do much besides dither for a generation or so.

Tatewaki eventually immigrates to Hawaii to handle the family investments there.  He becomes a recognized member of the 'Greenwood' hobbyist circle.

  =   =   =   =   =

  =   =   =   =   =


End file.
